A head master's secret
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Remus is now a head master at Hogwarts and a Defence against dark arts teacher has been hired. But what is her connection to Harry and Sirius?
1. Chapter 1

I have an aunt?

1.

(( This is a fanfic where Harry defeats Voldemort shortly after he kills Dumbledore. Kay))

Harry, Ron and Hermione were led into the Great hall for their seventh and final year. Harry had defeated Voldemort with many side-effects. Harry had changed, not in a sense, but in his thinking. Snape had been revealed in the fight to be on the Order's side, but he was as bitter as before. They all sat down at the Great hall, watching the sorting and wondering who the new Defense against Dark arts teacher was. The seat showed a figure in a black cloak. The new Head master had been elected as Professor Lupin. How that happened, no one would know.

Lupin got up to make an annocment.

"Hello new and old students to Hogwarts. As this is my first year as headmaster, I hope we will start as a fresh start. Dumbledore would have wanted it that way, I'm sure." A collective mummer started in the hall. Lupin held up his hand for silence. "We have a new teacher, the one who stole my job." There was a small laugh. "Anyway, I would like to welcome someone I know very well. This is my long known friend and your new Defence aganist Dark arts teacher, Iris Potter."

A gasp went though the hall when the name Potter was mentioned. The figure got up, removing the cloak to show a young woman with long Blue-Black hair and stunning blue eyes. Harry chcoked when he noticed her eyes were like Dumbledore's once were. She smiled at them.

"Hello, I am Iris Potter. I know we will all have a good year. I promise I won't bite if you won't." A collective hoot went though the hall among the boys. "Oh, I see I've struck a cord." She joked. She sat down and nodded at Remus. "Alright then, it seems we've found a new teacher and lets hope she stays. Well, its off to bed then." He said.

2.

Iris Potter spoke little to the other teachers. Hagrid, the one who sat next to her, had watched her sneak some of the food on her plate into a napkin, mostly sweets from dessert. She was on her way to her classroom, ready to go to bed, but she turned the knob, finding it locked. She turned it again, getting more and more paniced. "Atticus!" She called though the door. "Atticus!" She called. She banged on the door. "Atticus, this isn't funny." She said. Remus passed by, coming from professor Snape's classroom. "Iris, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"The door to my classroom is locked and I'm not sure if Atticus is there or not." Remus laughed. "What's so funny?" Iris asked, looking angry. "Well, I thought I had told you that your classroom is still being cleaned. An incident from last year, I'm afarid. As for Atticus, he is with professor Snape. Snape has happily volunteered to let you two spend the night there." He said. Iris sighed. "You left Atticus with Snape? Why can't we sleep in your office?"

"Remember last time?" Remus shot back. Iris laughed. "Oh, I remember. How did I live with you for so long?" She asked. Remus shrugged. "I ask myself that all the time." He said. "But your father-" "I don't want to hear about him." Iris said. Remus laughed. "You'll never change." He said. Iris hugged him tightly. "Good night." She said to the older man. She went towards Snape's classroom. A small blur ran to her legs, making her fall. "Atticus, what are you doing still awake?" she scolded the three year old boy.

Atticus giggled and stood up. He was wearing tiny pajamas with feet already. "Sorry mommy. I was waiting for you." He said. He had black hair like his mother and puppy dog brown eyes. He giggled as Iris picked him up. She carried the little boy into the class room where Snape was at his desk, grading papers. "Snape, long time, no see." Iris said, putting down Atticus. Snape looked up.

"Ms. Potter, I had you as a student and those were the worst seven years of my life. If I must deal with you now, I will ask for your basterd son to show respect for me." Snape said, looking down at the little boy who was now yawning and climbing on his mother's lap. Iris looked up at her former teacher. "Atticus is a gift from the heavens." "Well, so is rain and snow but you wear your rubbers for that, right?" He commented. Iris got up, holding Atticus securely in her arms as he seplt. "Look Snape, you can talk about me all you want but you will never say a word about my son." This was when she fell asleep on her feet, her head hung. Snape sighed. "Are you listening to me?" He demanded, getting up. walking over to Iris, He snapped his fingers. Atticus pulled on Snape's leg. "Don't be mad at mommy. Shes hust having a nappie." Snape looked down at the little boy. "A nap?" He asked.

"Sometimes Mommy needs to take a nap. Like when I need to take nap." Atticus explained, looking proud to know something a grown-up didn't know. Snape stared down at the little boy until Iris woke up. She seemed surprised to see Snape. "Oh Snape, I'm sorry." She said, pushing past him to get Atticus. Snape grabbed her shoulder. "You can't teach like this." Iris pulled away. "So I have Narcolepsy, so what?" She asked. Snape couldn't help but laugh. "The one job I look for, taken by a woman who will fall asleep in the middle of class. Oh, this is bloddy brillant." He held on to a desk as he laughed.

Iris grabbed Atticus and went to the over side of the classroom, where her things were. "I only have to deal with you for one night. Lets not make this even more painful then it is for both of us." She laid down on a pile of blankets she made for her and Atticus. She tucked Atticus in and kissed him good night. Atticus cuddled into his mother, falling asleep. Seeing her son was asleep, Iris got up. Snape had by then left, giving Iris time to look around the dungeon. Iris shivered, covering Atticus with an extra blanket.


	2. First day

3.

_It was cold that night. The night that James and Lily died. And Iris was at a slumber party, playing turth or dare with six girl friends. Sirius barged though the door of the house, ignoring the little girl's cries. He went to Iris, who had been trying to balence an egg on her head as a dare. _

_"Iris, we have to go. Say good bye to you little friends." The man said. Iris was scared. She had never seen Sirius like this, with wild hair and red eyes. The 8 year old said nothing as she followed her godfather, waving good-bye to her friends, not knowing she would never see them again. She got on the motorcycle, and finally asked the question she wanted to know._

_"What happened? And why do you look like you were crying?" Sirius turned around to look at the small child. "Iris, I won't lie to you. James and Lily died an hour ago. But look, the Dark Lord is coming. Coming for Harry, maybe even coming for us. All I know is, we must get Harry and go." He said, staring the engine. _

_They got Harry from the destroyed house and were on the road when Sirius stopped for a large giant of a man. Sirius got off, Iris following with Harry, hiding from Hagrid. "Eevening, Hargrid." Sirius said, shaking hands with the man. Iris hid more when she saw the man blow his nose on a giant tissue that looked like a table cloth._

_"Its a damn shame, Sirius. They were so young, such good people." Hagrid sobbed. Sirius patted Hagrid on the back. "Its a real shame, I know." He said. He looked down at Iris, who was hiding with Harry in her arms. Hagrid looked down at her too, making Iris very frightened. "Dumbledore wants Harry." Hagrid said. Sirius looked back at him. "And his own daughter? What about her?" _

_"Dumbledore says she will be safe with you. Lily's family would never take Iris." He said. Sirius sighed. "Then take my motorcycle. You'll get there faster." He handed the motorcycle to the giant. He attempted to take Harry from Iris's arms as she pulled back. "No, Sirius no. He'll eat Harry." Sirius was getting more fustrated with the yong child. "Iris, hes going somewhere really nice." He said, taking the sleeping baby from her arms. Iris seemed shaken. "We can't lose him. Not like James and Lily!!!" She screamed to her godfather as Hagrid drove off. Sirius sighed and bent down to her level. _

_"Iris, a lot of bad things are going to happen. Now I need you to be very strong and stay close to me. Now remember, if you do what I say, we'll get though this. And then we'll get Harry back and we'll all live together." He said. The little girl hugged Sirius, bursting into tears. He picked her up. "Its okay luv, Its going to be fine." He said as they walked down the road._

Iris woke up from the dream, hearing Snape assemble his classroom for the first-years. He looked up at the woman. Iris nodded. "Good morning, Snape. How are you and your greasy hair?" Iris asked. "How are you and your Narcoleptic ways?" He shot back. Iris shrugged. "You didn't seem to mind when I was in your class." She said. Snape stood up. "No, I minded but I couldn't do anything about it. Stupid rule about students with disabilities-" "Its not a disability. If it was, my job would be yours." Iris shot at the professor.

"Did you come up with that one all night?" Snape asked. Iris shrugged. "I don't know, did you wash last night? I can tell the answer is no." Iris turned around to see Atticus get up. he yawned. "When's breakfest?" He asked, his hair messed up and sticking up. Iris smiled at her son's messy apperance. "I swear Atticus, the day doesn't even start and you're all messed up. I'll be right back." She said, giving her son a good morning kiss before going to the Great Hall for breakfest for him. Atticus walked over to Snape, his feet making a slapping noise on the stone floor.

"Mommy says that you were her teacher." Atticus said, holding on the the edge of the des and on his tip-toes. Snape sighed. "The worst seven years of my life." Snape looked down at the yong kid with cold eyes. Atticus went on, like his mother not afarid of Snape one bit. "My mommy says that you were an orge and needed to wash your hair." A wand was pointed at the little boy's neck.

"I would trust you not to say things about your betters again if you want to still be alive." Snape hissed at Atticus. Iris came in with a plate for Atticus, seeing Snape's wand at her son's neck. "Expelliarmus!!" cried Iris, snapping Snape's wand from him. She caught the wand in her hand, pointing hers at him. "If you ever, EVER, point a wand at my son again, I will kill you. Do I make my self clear?" Iris gritted her teeth. She threw back Snape's wand, taking Atticus and thier things and leaving.

She made in to her classroom a few mintues before the first class would come. Hurrying, she got everything ready. Prying the Narcolepsy wouldn't show while in class, she had her room prepared and Atticus dressed and had eaten breakfest. As Atticus colored in a coloring book, she quickly showered and changed into a white button down shirt with suspenders and a black pair of pants. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. Looking into a mirrior she smiled at herself as she sipped a cup of coffee, her breakfest for today. Today was staring out pretty good.

4.

The first class was seven years, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked into the classroom with other classmates and got desks next to each other. What confused everyone was Atticus coloring in the front of the classroom. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Harry, what is a three year old doing in our class?"

"Maybe hes smarter than you Ron?" Harry said with a small smile.

"He can't be here for the class, he must be the Professor's son." Hermoine but in. As they talked, Iris walked in with a cup of coffee. She came in with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Welcome students. I am professor Potter, please call me just that or Professor. Now, I am sure you all know that this year, you are to take your N.E.W.T.S and I'm sure you are all very nervous. But if someone like me could pass the N.E.W.T.S, then you all can." Hermoine's hand came up at the statement. Iris pointed at her. "Yes, miss-" "Granger, Hermoine Granger." "Ah, I have heard very good things about you." Iris said to the beaming girl. "Thank you professor. I would like to know if there are any study guides to the notes."

"Hermoine, its the first day. Give yourself a break. Its not healthy for a growing girl like you to dwell on something that won't happen for a long time." Iris said. A few Slytherin's chuckled. Iris looked back at them. "Any questions on this side of the room?" She asked. Malfoy's hand went up. "Yes Mr.-"

"Malfoy, Draco malfoy. And I have a question." Malfoy said with an evil grin. Iris cringed. "I can see that." She said, the class giggling. Malfoy ignored the laughs. "Who is that little boy in the front seat?" He asked. Atticus was pulling on Iris's leg at that point. "Look mommy, I drew this." He said. Iris took the pciture. "Good job honey. But this is class now and we're playing the quiet game. Remember playing the quiet game at home?"

The little boys eyes brightened. "I remember." He said, sitting back down. Iris looked back at the class. "This is Atticus, hes my son." Malfoy raised his hand again. "Who's his father? Can't his father take care of him?" Malfoy asked. Iris shrugged. "Well Malfoy, what do you-" She was cut off by a feeling of lightheadness. '_Not now, not now' _She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

The class ws in uproar when she dropped to the floor. Neville was oddly enough the first to get to her.

"Back away, she needs air." Neville ordered. The entire class was shocked to find out she was sleeping. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermoine. "She's sleeping." he said, trying hard not to laugh. The whole class was laughing as Iris woke up. She blushed a deep red and brushed herslef off. "Class, get back into your sets please." She said, making them all get back to their seats. Atticus raised his hand. "Yes, Atticus?" "Mommy, they lost the game. They all the lost the quiet game." He said, looking proud that he was the winner.

Iris turned back to her students. "Class, as your seventh year of Hogwarts I expect you to be mature about this. I have Narcolepsy, a disorder in which I can't control when I fall asleep and can fall asleep at any moment of the day. As mature young adults, when this problem arises, please bang a textbook on a desk or make a loud noise." There was a silence in the classroom. Hermoine's hand went up in the air. "Professor, are you allowed to teach with that?" She asked.

"If I wasn't allowed to, I wouldn't be in this room today." Iris said. She perked up a little. "Now, I know your seventh year is going to be hard but just for today, I would like for you all to tell me your names, a little about yourselves, and then ask me any questions."

They all said their names and a little aout themsleves and asked questions about their professor. They got out of Iris that she was 24 years old and had been in the British Navy for two years after going to Hogwarts, and her last job was a waitress at a nightclub. It now got to Harry. "My name is Harry and I like Quidditch." "Very nice and do you have any questions for me?" Iris asked. Harry said nothing. He was about to say something when the bell rang for next class.

"On to your next class. Tomorrow, we'll start at chapter 1 of your new books. It would be a good idea to read ahead." Iris called to the leaving students. All but Harry had left. Iris looked up as she prepared for a class for Fourth year Ravenclaws. "Something the matter Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Are we related?" He asked. Iris dropped a textbook on her toe. She winced, picking it up. "Yes we are, if you must know." She grunted, limping to the edge of a desk.

"Did you know my mum and Dad?" He asked. Iris laughed. "Know them? Your father was my brother!" The warning bell sounded. Iris sighed in relief. "You'll be late for your next class Harry." She said, shooing him out of the classroom. Before he left, he heard Iris say to Atticus, "Atticus James Black, you are the best colorer I have ever seen!"


	3. The Diary

5.

_'You may now kiss the bride.' The priest said proudly to James and Lily. They both shared a kiss as their closet friends and family cheered them on. Among them was 5 year old Iris in a pink flower girls dress. She laughed at them kissing, throwing flower petals at them. _

_"Ew, snogging." The little girl said, sticking her tounge out. Sirius, Remus, and Peter cheered on their best friend with loud hoots. The wedding party went to James and Lily's house where they were having a big party. Lily and James did the usual wedding things, like throwing the garter belt. And now, it was time to throw the boquet. James pulled his little sister in with Lily's friends. _

_"Come on, Iris. Lets see if your the next to get married." James coaxed his sister. She giggled at him but still joined the older women. "What will you do if she catches it?" Sirius asked. James took a sip of wine. "Then when she turns 13, I'll lock her in a closet and stand guard at our house with a gun." He joked. The flowers were thrown and the women dived for them. In the tangle of women, Iris craweled out, holding the flowers in her little hands._

_"Looks like you'll need that gun sooner than you thought." Sirius said, elbowing James as Iris went to James with the boquet. "James, I'm gonna get married." She said. jumping up and down. James smiled, amused. "Oh, well who are you going to marry?" Iris stopped her jumping. "Why?" "Well you have to marry someone. Who will it be?" James asked. Remus, Peter, and Remus sniggered at the little girl's confusion. She looked up at Remus and shook her head. Then at Peter who she stuck her tounge out at, and then Sirius. "I'm gonna marry Sirius!!" She said, hugging the older man's legs. The four laughed. _

_Iris looked angry and stomped her foot. "Me and Sirius are getting married cause I caught the boquet and you didn't!" She said to James, who was roaring in laughter. Sirius picked up the angry little girl and set her on his lap. "Okay Iris, when you get big and tall, we'll get married." Sirius said, tryng not to laugh. _

The first month of the year went by faster than anyone had expected. Ron, Harry and Hermoine was all bogged down with homework as all the other seventh years. Iris and Snape continued to clash. And Iris's Narcolepsy was intruputting class more and more. At one point when she was teaching thrid year students, they wrote on her face with a black magic marker and tied her to a desk. They woke her up by telling her the school was on fire.

Never the less, she was a very good teacher. She took the students into the forbidden forest, the parts where they could see the creatures of the forest that wouldn't harm them. Many times, Harry tried to ask how Iris and his father were brother and sister but she was ethier too busy or distracted. At one point, she faked a narcoleptic attack for him to leave.

As for Iris and Snape, they clashed everyday. Even when passing each other in the Great Hall, they would exchange a sharp word or two. Snape even stopped eating at the Great Hall where Iris and Atticus went to eat. Iris herself didn't mind at all. She just taught class as always. Atticus soon became a pet for all of the teachers. Most of the female teachers would offer to baby-sit him and spoil him with treats and little toys, especilly Professor McGonagall, oddly enough, and would spend a lot of time with Iris. Iris didn't mind too much. It would give her time to grade papers and sometimes take a hot bath in the teacher's bathing chambers.

All hallow's eve was coming soon and everyone was preparing for a fun night. Iris had decorated her classroom to look like a graveyard. Harry decided that tonight was the night to confront her. Her good mood might coax her into saying something.

That night there was a giant feast in the Great Hall. Some of the teachers got into the spirt and dressed as ghouls or other things like the students. Little Atticus was in a ghost costume, following nearly headless Nick and trying to scare people. Some of the older girls pretended to be scared and then talked about how cute the 'Little darling' was while the boys laughed at him. Malfoy was imitating the little boy's run though the halls. "Ooh look at me the scary ghosty!!!" Malfoy said in a high pitched voice, making many Slytherin's laugh.

After a week of begging from Remus, Lupin and Professor McGonagall went as Frankenstein and his wife, recieving many giggles. Iris dressed up as an American cheerleader, with the red short skirt and a white sweater that had a big H on the chest. She had dyed her hair blonde for the day and carried Pom-Poms. Snape sneered at the festivites, mostly the teachers dressing up like the students. Even Hagrid dressed up as a vampire, drinking a lot during the feast and laughing loudly at any joke, funny or not.

"Harry, maybe it wouldn't be a good time." Hermoine said, as she was dressed up as a professor. Harry shook his head. "I have to know. It doesn't matter anymore Voldemort is dead. Now I have to talk to her." Harry said. Somehow Ron had convinced him to be a siamease twin with him. They were both stuck in the same large sweater all day.

The great Hall was inturputted by Remus. "I see you all have enjoyed this years all Hallows eve." He said. He dismissed the students. Iris was walking though the room when Snape made a snide remark. "Ms. Potter, I have seen your panties more than I care to see." Snape said. They were both walking down on hall, Iris in front Of Snape with her son. She looked back with a cute face. "Oh, you love me that much to look for some panties?" She asked. He looked confused. Iris began to sing for him off-key.

"You just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You feel like heaven to touch

And I wanna hold you so much

Your just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you."

Harry had been waiting in the classroom, waiting for Iris to confront her. The door was open and he saw Iris run after Snape, singing to him off-key.

"I love you baby

Don't bring me down I pray I need you baby

Listen to what I say."

Harry laughed not only because of her singing, but the fact she made Snape run. Making sure Snape was gone, Iris carried her son back to the classroom. Atticus was slowly falling asleep in her arms. Iris ignored Harry as she went into her living space. There were two rooms. She went into the smaller room who was turned into a little boy's room. She undressed Atticus and put him in his pjamas, putting him to bed and kissing him good night. She went back into the classroom and used her wand to dye her hair back to black.

She finally noticed Harry and jumped. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Harry got up from the desk. "Your my aunt, right?" He asked. Iris looked away. "So?" She said. "Where were you and why is Atticus's last name Black?" Harry demanded. Iris sighed. "Come here, I'll make you tea." She said, beckoning Harry to her room. Her room was twice as big as Atticus's room. She had a double bed with red sheets and a dresser on one side. On the other side was a small sitting area with a couch and a loveseat.

Iris spaweled out on the couch and took a tea pot and made a flame under it with her wand. She motioned to the loveseat. "Please, sit down." She said. When Harry sat down, Iris got up. She went behind a screen to change her clothes. "How has you schooling been?" She asked, changing her clothes. Harry shifted uncomfortablly. "I come to ask about my parents and your asking about my schooling?" Harry asked, getting angry. Iris's head stuck out.

"Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a babe. I'm your aunt, I think I have a right to ask." She said. She came out wearing a white muscle shirt and some Purple pjama pants. When her back was to him, she had a guardian angel tatooed on the back of her shoulder. She sat on the couch again and poured some tea for Harry. Harry took the tea and sipped it. She sat back. "Now, lets start again. What is your first question?" she asked. Harry was about to say something when Iris fell asleep.

Harry sighed and got up. Harry shook her but she didn't stir. He sighed when something caught his eye. A leather bound book lay on the coffee table. He picked it up to make out the printed words 'Diary' in gold lettering. He picked it up and walked out of the room. he looked back at Iris and smiled sadly before leaving.

6.

_It had been a week since James and Lily had died. Sirius and Iris had been living in his small apartment the whole time. And that day had started as usual. Iris went off the school while Sirius went to work. But Sirius had gone home for lunch, he met the Ministry of magic. Cornelius Fudge sat in Sirius's living room with two dementors waiting for him. Sirius looked confused. Cornelius stood up. _

_"Sirius Black, you and Iris Potter have been charged with the murder of 13 people." Sirius tried to run when he saw Iris walk though the door, her backpack in hand. She stared at the dementors as one advance on her. She fainted as the dementor plucked her off the floor. Sirius tried to help when the other grabbed him. He looked back at Fudge. "I didn't do it but if I must I'll go, But Fudge, A child?" He said. The dementors carried the two away as Sirius cried out to Fudge. "Shes just a child! She's just a child!" _

Iris woke up, her eyes being burned from the bright sunlight. She stood up and fell back down. "Damn." She said to herself. Luckily, it was a saturday. She took a quick shower and out on a black t-shirt and jeans while Atticus watched the T.V in his room. Iris picked out a baggy rocker t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants for Atticus. Today was a trip to Hogsmeade. Students lined up to get there. Iris was assigned to lead the third years to tell them where to go. She led them clamly, Atticus clinging to Iris's leg.

The trip was lots of fun for everyone, the teachers grouping together while the students ran off to have a good time. Iris and Atticus went off alone, Iris going shopping with Atticus with her. Halfway though they saw a few children around Atticus's age where playing on a playground nearby. Iris looked down. "Go play with them, Luv. I'll come get you later." Atticus hugged Iris's leg and went to play with them. Iris looked down at him with a big smile on her face.

_Atticus laughed, clapping his little hands as Sirius made funny faces for the little boy, Snape picked up the two year old, blowing rasberries in his face. "Look at that big smile." Sirius said, looking back at Iris, who was cooking dinner, She walked over to them, sitting down next to them. "Sirius, if your not careful, the tickle monster might come." She said. They both gasped. "Oh my, your right. The tickle monster is coming." "Yes and I think its coming for Addie!!" They both tickled him, Atticus laughed loudly as his parents tickled him mercilessly._

They all came back to Hogwarts, tired and having had lots of fun. Iris carried a sleeping Atticus to their rooms and put him to bed. She smiled as he sucked his thumb in his sleep. Without the thumb in his mouth, he looked like his father when he as sleeping. Iris bent down to kiss him on the cheek. She went into the other room to sit down at the large window. She pulled out a photo album. She went looking though it to stop at one picture. It was of Her and Sirius.

Its had been Atticus's first christmas. Sirius and Iris were waving at the camera while Sirius was holding Atticus, looking down at Atticus to give him a kiss on his bald head. Iris smiled, turning the page. There was a picture of James and Lily with Harry and Iris on Harry's first christmas. Lily was holding Harry on her lap, bouncing him on her knee. James was smiling into the camera while Iris was cooing at Harry, who looked content sucking on his foot.

She turned a page to see a picture that made her heart tear in two. It was of her and Sirius that had been taken during Sirius's last christmas. They had been sitting at the table, Thier hands intertwined over the table. Sirius had reached his hand out to tenderly brush a stray hair out of her face. Iris was giggling at something Sirius had said, her mouth open, her eyes closed. Sirius had been looking at her with the most tender expression she had ever seen.

Her thoughts were cut in by a loud tapping. She opened the window to let an owl in. He was brown and white and very skinny. Iris untied the letter from the owl's leg while the owl drank out of the tea she left sitting on a table nearby. She opened the letter and began to read,

Iris,

Come to my classroom. We need to talk

Snape

Iris rolled her eyes. She put have had to go. She fed the owl a scone before letting him go. Checking on Atticus, she walked into Snape's classroom, shivering at the cold air around the area. She walked into the living space of Snape. It was a simple room with a small sitting area on one side, and a double bed on the other side with black sheets. Snape was in there, making a potion in a small cauldren. "You wanted to see me?" Iris asked, sitting down on a chair he had. She almost sank down into the cushions.

"Ah, Iris. I see you are taking very well as a teacher." Snape said. Iris fought with the chair to not get sucked into the large cushions. "Yes, very well." She said. Snape ladled what he had into a small cup. "But your Narcolepsy is getting in the way of teaching. Thats not a good idea." Snape said, putting the cup in front of her. "Drink." He ordered. Iris picked up the cup and sniffed it. "What the hell is this?" She asked.

Snape leaned on the back of a chair, watching her. "Its a potion to reduce the Narcolepsy. It is quite strong and will keep you awake during the daytime." snape said, sounding almost bored. Iris looked up at him with a queer glance. "This seems too easy. What is the conditions?" She asked. Snape sighed and went behind the chair Iris was sitting in. He pushed her shoulders down into the back of the chair with his cold, bony fingers. His fingers gripped her shoulders tightly, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere.

"What makes you think I'm asking for anything in return? All I ask is that you take this potion. And I won't take no for an answer." He said. Iris looked up at him, looking back at her. "This is a trap." "What makes you think that. Now Drink it." It was an order, an order that would be followed or Snape looked as if he would force it down her throat. Iris pulled her shoulders from his grip.

She drank the potion, tasting the bitterest potion she had ever consumed in her entire life. She chocked it back, making it all go down. She stood up. "Thanks." She said. About to walk away, she felt lightheaded. She looked back at Snape who had a huge smile on his face. Iris passed out on the floor. Snape laughed a little as he picked her up in his arms. "Shes so gullible." He said, carrying her to his bed.


	4. Escape

7.

_The four years at Azkaban had left Iris a tall, bony, Skeleton of a 12 year old. Sirius had also become a human skeleton. They shared a cell. Those four years had been hell for both of them but having each other for company made things bearable. They had talked, learned from each other and then fought with each other. It made Sirius sick that Iris had grown into a young teen in this cell. And now, Iris caught a cold that Sirius had weeks before. The cold had turned into an all out fever that left Iris on her bed, shivering even though she was bruning up. _

_Sirius watched her, helpless as what to do. She would die if she didn't go to a doctor. But there were no doctors in Azkaban. All he could do was watch her shivering violently on bed. "What the hell am I going to do?" He punched the stone wall. "Damnit, what would James have done?" He looked down at the hard pillow he was given and back at her. He looked up at the open window twenty feet up from them. He and Iris had tried to escape in that window many times, but they both couldn't reach. Only Sirius could reach and he was too big to push though. _

_He took the pillow and slowly walked over to where the dying child lay. He straddled her chest and arms so she wouldn't get away. Tears running down his face, he kissed her on the cheek. "Good-bye Iris, You can finally leave here." He said, pressing the pillow down on her face. She bucked under the pillow but he kept it there. Using the little strengh she had, she pushed him off. The fever was getting to her brain as she tried to climb the wall where the window was. Srius watched in awe and shock as Iris got to the window._

_She pulled her body though the window. She was stuck for a mintue, but made it though the window. Falling asleep, she fell down three floors into the bushes. As she fell. the director of Azkaban saw her fall as he was arguing with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had come to argue Sirius's innocence. He and the director both watched her fall with the snow. Dumbledore looked back at the director, his face slowly turning red. "I believe, you told me my daughter had died within a week." His face was now beet red. The director stared at the old man in shock._

_"I believe that you are mistaken. I will be taking my daughter home. Hopefully, she will not die in that snow." The director stood up. "But she did it. She helped Sirius kill 13 people." Dumbledore looked back. "Your blaming a child for the crimes of one man?" "But there were witnesses-" "Who? You said Sirius killed them all." Dumbledore stomped though the hall to the front entrance. The director stopped him. "She may be a child, but there is eveidence agasnit her and Sirius."_

_Dumbledore pulled away. "Tell you what, if she makes it to the age of 25, and is still guiltly, she will come back. I'll make sure of that." He was too shocked to say anything else before Dumbledore ran on into the snow. he picked up the shivering girl, having no problem, even if he usually did have problems with that. Iris opened her eyes, her vision blurred. She had no idea what was happening. The only thing she knew was she outside. "I'm sorry I... escaped. I'm sorry. Please, don't make me... go back."_

_"Shhh, don't say anything. Your out." Dumbledore whispered to her but she didn't hear him. "Please, I promise I won't lie to Lily and James. I pormise, I'll do my homework. I'll be good." The poor girl was dellunsonal. Dumbledore aparated to Hogwarts with a sigh._

Iris woke up on her bed, sore and naked. She groaned and turned over on her stomach to look at alarm clock by her bed. It was already noon. Groaning, she got up, seeing her clothes neatly folded on her bed. She got into the shower, washing all evidence of what last night could have been off her body. She got dressed and went to confront Snape. She burst though the door to see Snape grading papers while drinking a cup of tea.

"Snape!!" She screamed, punching him in the face. His nose was bleeding by the time she stopped. "What the hell did you do to me?" She asked. He stood up. "Iris, all I did was put you back in your bed while you were sleeping. Why would you think I did anything differently?" She grabbed him by the collor of the shirt. "Oh please Snape, do you think I'm that stupid?" Snape pulled her hands away and gathered his papers. "Think of it as a thank you for the potion." He said. Before leaving, he gave her a peck on he cheek.

He left Iris staring at the door he closed. She was too shocked to say or do anything. In a fit of rage, she over-turned his desk, making many chmicals spill. Satisfied with her work, she left.

8.

_"Private first class Iris Potter" Iris's had perked up at that vocie. The woman who called it smiled to see the 19 year old in her hot tub. "What ever could you want Major Luna?" Iris asked the older woman as she joined Iris in the hot tub. Iris offered a martini to Luna as she got comfortable. "Did you prepare the papers for that court marshall?" She asked. Iris rolled her eyes, clinging to the older womans arm. "That your job. Why do I always have to do your job?" Iris asked, kissing the older woman on the cheek. "Yes, but you like the rewards right?" Luna asked._

_"Oh god, do I." Iris said. Luna hugged Iris, letting her head rest on her chest. "How long are you staying in America?" She asked, petting her hair. Iris moaned in pleasure. "I'm being deported back to london in three days." Luna kissed the younger girl. "I'll miss you, private." She whispered in her ear. "I'm going to Irag the same time. Maybe we'll see each other later." Iris looked up at Luna. "Do you love me?" Luna pulled her closer. "Of course I do." She said, Iris now on her lap. Iris pulled out some flowers from behind her back. _

_Luna laughed at the beatutiful flowers. "I keep forgetting your a witch." She said. Iris cuddled into her chest. "I'll miss you and your privates." She mummered into Luna's chest. Luna massaged the back of her neck. "Ah, ah, ah, so vulgar. Maybe I need to punish you." She said. Iris giggled. "Yes, my dear, I need to be punished." Luna picked up Iris out of the water, showing they were both wearing black bikinis. Sadly, it was the last time they were together before Luna died of a car bomb. _

That night, Harry closed the diary to think. This was his aunt, the sister of his father. And she was once Sirius's lover. Right? How else would Atticus's last name be Black? And she was Dumbledore's daughter, making him Harry's grandfather. Ron came into the bedroom, seeing Harry there with the closed diary. "Reading Professor Potter's diary again?" Ron asked, jumping on the bed next to him. Ron opened the diary and read a little bit. "Professor Potter's a Dyke?" He asked, looking up at his best friend. Harry punched him in the arm.

"Come off it, where did Atticus come from then?" Harry said. Ron yawned and layed back on the foot of the bed. "So you and the Professor are family then? Why don't you have a big family reunion?" Ron said. "Ron, we have no more family. We're the only ones in our family." Harry said. Ron sighed. "So, are you going to cash in on that? Ask for a better grade?" Ron asked. Harry layed down on the bed, his head on Ron's stomach. "Why should I? Defense aganist Dark arts is my best grade." He said.

Ron sat up, Harry's head on his lap. "How are you doing?" He asked. Harry looked up. "I'm fine." Rons fingers went though his hair. "Tell me the turth. Are you okay?" He asked. Harry pulled away. "I'm fine, stop worring about me." He said. Ron pulled him closer. "No your not." Harry looked back at Ron to kiss him. He cuddled in the red haired boys arms. "I'm just tired." He mummered into Ron's chest. Ron relaxed. He wrapped his arm around Harry, who was falling asleep. Ron knew there was something that Harry was hiding from him.

He Moved Harry so that he was on laying on the bed on his back. Ron took his pants and shirt off, leaving himself in boxers. He got into bed next to Harry, drawing back the curtains on the bed.


	5. Mother

9.

_Iris woke up in a haze, barely making out where she was. She could hear blurred vocies. She finally saw Dumbledore talking to Madame Pomfrey. She didn't move as Madame Pomfrey left, leaving Dumbledore alone with the 12 year old. He sat down at her bedside. She sat up quickly, Dumbledore pushed her down again. "Don't get up. Your recovering from mono." He said. Iris stared at him, feeling confused. "Who are you?" She asked vaguely. "I'm Dumbledore. I'm your father." He said. Iris nodded, not exactly understanding. "Okay." She mummered. "Do you know how long you've been here?" He asked. Iris shook her head, feeling like water was sloshing in her head. "You've been here in a coma for a week." He said_

_"Now I'm going to ask you some questions now. Just to see how your doing," Dumbledore said. He sat back. "Now where do babies come from?" Iris looked at him, looking confused. "I need to know how much you know about the world. You haven't seen the normal world since you were 8." He said. Iris looked up at the celing. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other, they go into a bed room and the daddy goes on top of the mommy and has sex with her. Sometimes the mommy can be on top or they can be standing or have many people-"_

_"Yes, Yes, I see you know that." Dumbledore said, an amused look on his face. "Now what is your Favorite color?" _

_"I don't have a favorite"_

_"But you must have a favorite."_

_"Can't I enjoy the entire color septrum?"_

_Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, I can see that. Now lets start again. What year were you born?"_

_"June 24, 1982"_

_"What is your brother's name?"_

_"James Andrew Potter"_

_"His wife's name?"_

_"Lily Rose Potter?_

_"Their childs name?"_

_"Harry James Potter"_

_"Perfect, now I will now give you ink blots to look at. You'll tell me what you see." Dumbledore said. Iris nodded. He held up one._

_"What this?"_

_"An ink blot." _

_"No, Iris, you have to tell me what the ink blot looks like."_

_"But it looks like an ink blot."_

_"Okay how about this one? What does this blot look like?"_

_"A castle under attack, A fire-breathing dragon, and a honey-baked ham."_

_Dumbledore laughed. "Your a strange child." He said. He heard someone come in and looked up to see Professor McGonagall. She seemed shocked to see Iris there. "Professor, I was just about to introduce you to Iris." He said. Iris waved at the shocked woman. "Hi." "Iris, this woman is-" "Albus, we need to talk." Professor McGonagall said. Dumbledore stood up. "Bye bye." Iris said vaguley to her father. _

_"Albus, you can't tell her. Thats something in my life I want to forget." She demanded. "Mevera, I think she has every right to know who her mother is." Dumbledore said. Iris's eyes were wide open at what he said. "I am her mother and I shall decide when she will know that fact." She said. "You said the same thing about James, but look where he is? Hes dead Mevera. He died not knowing who is own mother was. And I don't want that to happen to Iris." Dumbledore said._

_Iris turned over to throw up in a wastebasket. Laying back down, she felt a lot better. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came back into the room. "Feel a lot better?" Dumbledore asked. Iris nodded. She looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Hi, mother." She said, feeling the new word in her mouth. The older woman gasped. She sat down. "Iris, I am not your mother." She said, her vocie cracking. Iris sat up and craweled over to the woman. "If your mad at me because of those people, I didn't do it." She had tears in her eyes._

_She gave the woman a big hug, soaking in the moment. Professor McGonagall hugged her back, breaking down into bitter sobbing. Iris was fighting the need to cry, finally broke down. She sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "I didn't do it. I didn't do it." Iris sobbed out. Professor McGonagall held on to the young girl. "I know you didn't do it. I know." She said. Dumbledore watched this scene with a small smile._

Iris taught class the next day as usual. "And that, class, is why the Ministry of Magic refuses to let muggles know about us." Class was dismissed and the students filed out. Iris sighed, sitting in one of the desks. As she prepared to grade papers, she fell asleep on the desk, with Atticus in the next desk, playing school with his G.I joe toy. Iris was woken up by the little boy's shouts.

"No, no, no Five points off Ravenclaw!!!" Iris smiled slightly at her son trying to show the toy how to hold a toy wand. She pulled Atticus to sit on her lap. Putting the wand in his hand, she said "Your not even doing it right yourself silly? Want me to teach you?" She asked. Atticus nodded. "Then its a swish and flick method you want dear. Its all in the wrist." She said, swishing her hand. Atticus tried to imitate his mother with little hands.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall went to talk to Porfessor Potter when this lesson was happening. She was watching though the crack of the door, turning into a cat as Iris gently taught this lesson to Atticus, who was getting more and more fustrated. "Okay Atticus, one more time, Swish and Flick." When he did it, Iris secretly did a floating charm on Atticus's G.I Joe. Atticus stared at his toy in awe then back at Iris. "See Mommy, I did it!!!" He said. Iris clapped. "Good job, Addy!!" She said. Grabbing his favorite toy, he ran into the courtyard of Hogwarts to show the students that he could do a floating charm.

Iris watched out the window where Atticus was trying to show a few fourth years his new 'Trick' with no results, not noticing the tabby cat the creeped onto one of the desks. She looked back and jumped. "Professor, you startled me." Iris said. Professor McGonagall turned back, getting up from the desks. "Atticus has grown a lot since he first came here." Iris looked back out the window. "Yes, he looks like Sirius more and more each day. I swear, he looks nothing like me." She said, looking back at her mother. "Mother, I-" "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me mother." Professor McGonagall snapped.

Iris shrugged, going to make some tea for the older woman. "I'm sorry. Its slips sometimes." The comment came out as sharp as a knife. "Well, its might slip at the wrong time and place." Professor McGonagall said, sounding hurt. She decided to change the subject. "Atticus behaves like you did at that age." She said. Iris poured some tea out of a black china tea pot she had. "Really, how would you know?" Iris asked. "Iris dear, you act as if I left you out on the street. You of all people should understand-"

"Understand what? Leaving your child with friends so she could move up in the teaching world?" Iris asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. "One lump of sugar or two?" She asked. "One." Professor McGonagall said. "Really Iris, your making this sound very unreasonable." Iris plunked the tea cup in front of the older woman, some drops spilling out. "I'm teaching here at Hogwarts, with my son, raising him as my own, and I have Narcolepsy. What's your excuse?" Iris asked.

"Iris, I love you and I loved James when he was alive." Iris laughed. "you sure have a funny way of showing it. You even covered your tracks by changing our last names. Good job Mother dearest. And Hell, lets not forget father dearest. He needs a little reward too, don't you think?" Iris scoffed. Professor Mcgonagall's face was now turning a bright purple. "Iris Marie Potter, I don't mind when you question the things I do. But I will be damned if you say anything about your father. He was a good man and without him, you or James would not have lived the lives you have led."

"Oh yes, so I can look forward to being a target of Voldemort supporters trying to get revenge for his death by killing our entire family, including Atticus. Yes Mother dearest, I shall like that fate." Professor McGonagall stood up. "You are the most difficult person I have ever seen in my enitre life." "Reminds you of Albus, doesn't it?" Iris asked. Professor McGonagall walked out. The tears Iris held in were let out. Iris slumped onto a desk, sobbing bitterly. "How...could I have been so shallow?" She sobbed to herself.


	6. Christmas

10.

_Sirius rode Buckbeak though the night sky, finally landing nearby a small house on the outskirts on London, He got off the beast, looking around. He led Buckbeak to tie him to a nearby tree, giving him a lot of room to move. He went to the doorstep, and pushed the door open, finding it unlocked. He walked around the small house, sniffing his surroundings. Seeing nobody was there, he turned back into himself. He looked around for a name of the houses owner, after getting Buckbeak something to eat. Finally coming to a pile where the mail lay, he picked up a letter that said, Ms. Iris Potter. _

_He smiled. Iris lived here and she was alive. He took an even better interest in her belongings. He went into her room, looking though her things to find out more about the girl he had often thought about. He stopped, seeing a picture frame. It was of Iris and anothor woman, both in navy uniforms. They both looked happy, hugging each other, flashing peace signs at the camera. He smiled. _

_Meanwhile Iris was on her way home on her beat up motorcycle, damn tired. Yet a new night of serving drinks to drunken ministry of magic suits, the ones who allowed Sirius to rot in prison. She got off, dead tired at the long night. Sirius looked out the window to see Iris and quickly turned into a dog, hiding under the bed. She went into the house, grumbling. "Work my ass off at that damn place all night, welcome to the world." She said to herself. She looked down at a calender. In one mintue, it would be her birthday. Pouring a glass of wine, she waited for the clock to chime midnight. "Happy 21st to me." She said to the clock, taking down the whole glass in one sip._

_Going to her bedroom, where Sirius was hiding under the bed, she took off her clothes to take a bath in the bathroom connected to the room. As she drew the bathwater, she sat on the edge of the tub, looking over her mail. She threw most of it in the garbage bin. Sirius was watching this from under the bed, the bathroom door kept open. Iris finally got into the tub, sighing at the relaxing heat. She soaked for a few mintues, listening to a radio she had near the tub. Sirius chuckled at her trying to sing, 'I think we're alone now' off-key. _

_She must have heard him laughing when she sat up sharply. Sirius stopped laughing to watch wht she would do. Turning off the radio with her toe, she got out, wrapping a silk robe around her. She drained the water, and went back into her room, continuiing her least favorite war between her brush and her hair. After giving up, the brush winning the battle but not the war, she went to bed, turning off the lights and falling asleep as soon as she got under the covers. _

_Sirius got up from under the bed, turning back. He looked down at the sleeping woman and studied her. Her features stood out a lot more and she had soft curves that came with puberty but was still skinny. Sirius got up to take a bath too. He found a white baggy t-shirt and some red boxers she had and went to take a bath, being as quiet as he could. He sighed at the warm water. It had been so long since he had had a decent bath. He looked at the soaps set near by. "Passion flower, Blueberry, Melon. Merlin, why do women want to smell like fruits so damn badly?" He said to himself, choosing the Melon._

_Getting out, he put on the clothes he had picked out and went to the bedroom. He stood over Iris for a second, wondering what she would say if she saw him. He shrugged, getting into the bed next to her. He layed there for a while, trying to get used to sleeping in a bed. He turned over to look at the sleeping woman. "Wonder if she'll wake up like sleeping beauty?" He wondered. He shrugged, deciding to give it a try. He gently kissed her on the lips, enjoying the moment. She moaned and turned over when he broke away. Pulling her closer, he used her as a human pillow as he fell asleep, his head on her shoulder. She was still sleeping, unaware that the man who she hadn't seen in 9 nine years was right there next to her. _

_The next morning, Iris woke up to feel arms around her. Smiling at the fact, she turned over to see who it was. Seeing Sirius's sleeping face, she screamed and tore away from the bed. Waking up Sirius, she continued to scream, when she reaziled who it was. Sirius woke up with an intense headache. "Would you stop screaming, I'm trying to sleep." He said. Reaziling who was screaming and why, he screamed back in shock. They both screamed at each other, this time Sirius did it to scare her. She finally calmed down._

_"Sirius? Is that you?" She asked. Sirius shrugged. "Happy birthday." He said simply. Iris squealed, running to give him a big hug. They both shared a big hug, both happy to see the other alive and well. "I thought you were dead, that you might have been killed or gone mad." Iris whispered, holding Sirius tightly. "I thought that the fever would kill you." Sirius said, trying to block from his mind that he had tried to end that pain. Sirius out of nowhere began to cry. Iris looked up. "Sirius, why are you crying?" She asked. Sirius laughed though his tears._

_"Remember that night? 12 years ago, you asked the same question." He said. Iris held him in her arms as he sobbed on her shoulder over years that were lost and the people they had lost. "I love you." Iris whispered to Sirius, holding on to him tighter. "How could you love the same man who hurt your family so much?" He asked. Iris kissed him on the cheek. "It was never your fault. I should be thanking you for saving me." She said. Sirius tore away from her. "Save you? I tried to kill you!" Sirius said. _

_"That wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help." She said. Sirius chuckled. "Ah, your more and more like your brother than I thought you wold be." he said. He laughed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Iris jumped, wrapping her arms around him to deepen the kiss. They both broke away, staring at each other. They stared at each other, surprised. "That never happened." Sirius said. Iris nodded. _

The days went by slowly, even more slowly when christmas was coming. Iris was beginning to wonder where she and Atticus would spend christmas. She knew Remus and Tonks would want to spend christmas alone since they were just married last summer. She hadn't seen much of Remus lately, with his new position as headmaster. Tonks was very happy, commuting between The Order and Hogwarts.

Snape's potion was helping Iris a lot, as much as she hated to admit it. She wasn't falling asleep in class very often and she worked a lot better. Snape was still not telling what happened that night. Atticus was getting more and more hyper now that christmas was coming. Everyday he was drawing what he wanted santa to bring him. Iris was secretly hoping that Professor McGonagall would want to spend the holidays with her but she hadn't offered.

One night she went to Professor McGonagall's classroom, where the older woman was grading papers. "Prfessor, may I come in?" Iris asked, knocking on the doorframe. Professor McGonagall jumped. "Oh Professor Potter, you frightened me. Please, sit down." She said. Iris sat in one of the desks, feeling uncomfortable. "Christmas is coming soon." Iris mentioned. Professor McGonagall perked her head up. "Yes, very soon." She said. Iris stood up, going to where her mother sat. "Me and Atticus are wondering where to spend christmas. Do you want to spend it with us? we could have a little party, open presents together, maybe even sing carols."

The older woman looked up though her specticles. "Iris, I know you want me to act like a mother, but if I do get close to you or Atticus, we'll all regret it." She said, getting up. Iris stood in her way. "What's wrong with getting to know your grandson? If you won't get to know me, then at least try to let Atticus know who his grandmother is. Happy Christmas." She said bitterly, thowing down a small present on the desk and leaving.

When she came back to her classroom Ron and Harry were waiting for her. "What do you guys want?" She said to them bitterly. Harry handed her diary to her. "I'm sorry I read it. I just-" "You just wanted to know more about our family?" Harry nodded. "Its no problem. The past is past. If thats all your here for, then please leave. I'm not in the mood to entertain you both today." She said. Harry caught up with her. "Wait, we have to ask you something." Iris turned back. "I'm listening." She said. Ron handed her a letter. "My mum wanted you to have this. She wants you to spend Christmas with us." Ron said.

Iris took the letter. "Thanks. why would she want me to spend Christmas with you?" She asked, skimming over the letter. "I told her you were my aunt. I'm spending Christmas with them." Harry said. Iris smiled. "Sure, I'll spend Christmas with you guys. When do we leave?" Iris asked. "We're leaving at the beginning of the holiday." Ron said. Iris nodded. "I hope me and Atticus won't be just two more mouths to feed." She said. Ron laughed. "Are you kidding? My Mum flipped when she found out you had Atticus. She loves children." He said.

Iris laughed. "Most mothers are like that." she said. Ron left, having to go to a class. Harry stayed. "Mrs. Weasely is a pretty kind woman to be inviting us." Iris commented. "Yea, she really nice." Harry said. Iris sat at her desk, getting ready for the next class. "Your mother was a lot like her." she said. Harry stopped. "What was my mother like?" He asked. Iris was passing out examples of lesson.

"Your mother was a kind person. She was beautiful, inside and out. She wasn't like any normal sister-in-law. She was never mean to me, never saw me as an inconvience. One time I raided her makeup and destroryed her makeup because I was trying to look pretty. When she came in, she wasn't mad at all. She laughed at my clown face, wiped it off, and showed me how to put the makeup on right. She was really the closet thing I had ever had to a mother." She said, smiling sadly. Harry nodded. The warning bell for class rang. "It might be a good idea to go to class. Heres a hall pass if your late." She said, handing him a hall pass.

"Your right. Snape will kill me." He said, running out and waving at her. Looking back, he shouted at her, "See you later Aunt Iris!" He said. Iris smiled, waving him away. She smiled, looking back at Atticus, who was coloring. "Well, we're spending Christmas with Harry and Ron." She said. Atticus looked up. "Will Santa find me there?" He asked. Iris laughed. "Sweetie, he'll find you anywhere. Remember, he has to know if he wants to know if your being bad or good." Iris said.

11.

_Sirius and Iris were sitting in the living room of Iris's house, watching T.V, Sirius's head on her lap. Iris was petting his hair when Sirius looked up to smile at her. She smiled back. "Your going to be needing new clothes soon." She said. Sirius looked down at his baggy clothes, having just had them washed in Iris's washer. "What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked. "We're going shopping." she said, getting up and turning off the T.V. "I'm not going shopping! How can I?" Sirius asked._

_'I can't believe I'm going shopping' He thought to himself. He was being led on a leash by Iris though the streets of london as a dog. Iris was wearing shades to look blind. She went into one shop and began to look for clothes for him. A sales woman saw her and went over._

_"Ms, your in the wrong section. You're in the men's section." She said, trying to lead Iris to the woman's section. Iris pulled away. "Thank you, but I'm looking for something for my boyfriend." She said. "Do you need any help Dearie?" The older woman asked, ignoring the fact that Sirius was flipping though the racks of clothes with one paw. "No thank you. I have my dog to help me." She said. The sales woman looked confused. "But Dearie, its a dog." She said. Iris stopped her. _

_"Listen, this dog makes better chocies than I do. He picked out my outfit." She said, which was somewhat true. Sirius picked out the white shirt and jeans she was wearing and the black leather jacket. He had said something along the lines of, 'If I have to be seen in public with you, I'm picking out what your wearing.' He had been joking of course. Iris didn't mind at all. The sales lady walked away as Sirius nudged Iris. When she looked back, he pointed with his nose to clothes that he liked. Taking the clothes, Iris led him into a fitting room._

_Sirius turned back into himself. "I can't believe I have to walk around as your dog." He said, taking off his shirt to try on the shirt. His elbow dug into Iris's chest as he struggled to put on a shirt. The fitting room was extremely small for the two of them to be in there. Now that he had the shirt on, he worked on taking off his pants, Iris looking st the celing so she wouldn't see it. Sirius fell slightly, his head ramming into Iris's lower stomach. Iris held back a scream, slumping to the ground. "My ovaries...my future children...Why?" She cried out. _

_Sirius laughed. "Sorry Luv. Didn't mean to do that." He said, trying not to laugh as he put the pants on. "what do you think?" He asked. Iris looked up. "I think I won't be able to have children." They both laughed at that. Sirius helped her up. "Sirius, I'm fine." She said, accidentlly slapping him while trying to get up. She giggled, trying to help him. "Sorry thats what you get for hitting my baby box." She joked. _

_They both left the shop with a few bags. Sirius and Iris both came out with one black eye and many bumps and bruises from hitting each other while Sirius was trying to change. "I'm hungry, let gets something to eat." Iris said. Sirius nodded with a wave of his head. Iris stopped at a pub, waiting in line to be seated. She felt a lick and looked down, seeing Sirius lick her hand. She smiled, suddenly feeling light-headed. "Oh no, not here." She whispered, using Sirius to support herself. She fell asleep, falling on the floor._

_The people near by reacted to Iris fainting. Sirius barked at people who tried to crowd near her but froze at what he saw. Cornelius Fudge was parting the crowd just as Iris woke up. "Ah, she seems to be fine. Tell me Ms, are you okay?" Iris backed away from him, seeing who it was. "I'm fine. I just have Narcolepsy is all." She looked over at Sirius who looked confused. She pet his furry head. "I'm fine, Sirius." She said, giving him a kiss on his wet nose._

_"Please, join me for dinner." Fudge said. Iris shrugged. "Why not. Beats a long line by a long shot." She said, allowing herself to be lead by Fudge into a table, him handling her like china. There was a silence as both of them looked at the menus. Iris crouched down to where Sirius was. "What do ya want?" She whispered. Sirius pointed with his paw. "Yes, I'll have the Chicken with some wine and a salad for the lady." "Um no, I'll have the pasta, a 10oz steak, and a prime rib, extra rare." Iris said, handing the menu back to the waiter. _

_"So, have a big appitite?" Fudge said. Iris nodded. "And the steak is for my dog." She said. Sirius's mouth drooled at the idea of a steak. Fudge pulled out a file folder. "I know all about you. Iris Marie Potter. Age, 21. Hair, black. eyes, blue. Race, caucasion. hegiht, 5'8. Wegiht, now you never tell a ladies weight." Sirius groweled, Iris trying to silence him. _

_The food came, Sirius dug into the steak, happily chomping on the steak. Iris slupped at the pasta, only half-listening to what Fudge said. "So what do you think?" Iris's looked up with a mouthful of pasta. "Huh?" She said though the pasta. "what do you think about Sirius Black Escaping? Are you scared?" Fudge asked. Iris looked down at Sirius who was busy with his steak. "Oh yes, yes, I'm quite frightened. I found out about it after I was discharged from the Navy." She said. _

_"Oh yes, I read your article on the daily Prophet and I was apalled at what that man had done to you." Iris did a double take. "I'm sorry but I haven't read this article. What article is it?" She asked. Fudge pulled out the article. "it was from when Rita Seeker interviewed you a while ago." Iris took the article._

_Azkaban forever ruins a fragile child_

_On the occasion that Sirius Black is out of Azkaban, I have interviewed Iris Potter, an alleged Accomplice to the murders he had commited. I have met with her the week before she was discharged from the Navy for medical reasons. She mets me with a clean and strached navy uniform, looking very sharp. Or was she hiding years of hidden pain?_

_At 8 years old she lost her brother, James Potter to You-kow-who and was kidnapped by Sirius Black. Tears fill her eyes as she explains how he framed her for helping him kill 13 people. She was sent to Azkaban with him. She sobs loudly over her coffee as she desribes the Physical, Mental, and sexual abuse Sirius Black had put her though. After four years of his apalling treatment, she escapes from Azkaban and is found by Dumbledore. She is a ward of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry until the age of 18 when she joined the navy. She had been in America and had came back two hours before I had met her. upon learning that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, She went into Hysterics, refusing to say anything else. Sorry Dear. May they find that monster soon so this poor woman can live with a peace of mind._

_Iris's hands shook with anger when she finished reading the article. "May I keep this?" She said, her vocie shaking. Fudge nodded. Iris made it look like she put it away, but had laid in on the floor for Sirius to read. Iris looked at Fudge, clearly angry. "This is information that is false. One, Sirius and I were both innocent. Two, Sirius has Never, NEVER hurt me in anyway. Those four years, he did everything possible to keep me alive." Sirius was groweling, letting Iris know that he read it. _

_"Furthermore, Mr. Fudge, I think that the real killer is out there and has been out there all these years. you, Minister of magic, are content to let him go. I think thats rather cowardly of you." she said, getting up. "I am leaving. Thank you for the dinner but I must be going." She put the Prime rib in a box for Buckbeak and walked out the pub with her head held high, Sirius following in her wake. _

_"That lying sack of shit!!" Iris thundered, walking down the abandoed road to her house, taking a walk to calm down. Sirius followed, turned back into himself. "Iris, the past is past." He said. Iris turned back to him. "How can you be so calm about it? Your the one who wasted your life in there." She said. Sirius gave her a hug. "Luv, inside I'm worse than you. Live life and forget it. The past is past." He said, holding her tightly. Iris fought back the tears._

_"But your innocent. We didn't do anything wrong. Why are you being blamed for this?" Sirius sighed. He sat at the base of a tree, pulling Iris over to him. She sat between his legs, her head on his chest. "Iris, things are better. I'm out of Azkaban, your here with me, I can live life again. I saw Harry and he's grown up so much. He looks just like his father. We have to live life to the fullest, no matter what. Besides, I know who really did it and he will get his." He said, petting her hair. _

_Iris looked up at him. "I love you." She said, cuddling into him. Sirius sighed. "I love you too. But I'm old enough to be your father." "And I'm old enough to know that your not." Iris looked up at him. Before they both knew it, their lips were locked in a kiss. They both broke away for air. "I'm sorry." Iris said, breathing heavily. Sirius raised her head to meet her eyes. "I liked it." He said, kissing her again. Iris seemed shocked but wrapped her arms around him, trying to get closer to him. _

_The next morning, they both were sleeping naked, using thier clothes as blankets. Sirius was the first to wake up. He looked down at Iris who was still asleep and had to smile. She was clinging to his chest, looking hauntinly like she did as a child, when she would cling to him on cold nights in Azkaban. Her long hair was draped around her almost like a blanket. He pulled away from her, pulling his clothes on. Iris woke up, streching and yawning. _

_They both jumped at a yell. Buckbeak was nearby, knawing on a large bone that Iris bought him. Iris looked back at Sirius. "You don't think he saw, do you?" Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sure." He said. Iris put her clothes on and went back to the house with Sirius. _

Iris waited with Atticus at the entrance of the school, waiting for Harry and Ron. "Mommy, you think that Santa will get me a really big present?" He asked, pulling on her trench coat. She smiled at the little boy. "Santa will get you the biggest, best present you've ever gotten." She said, sitting down on a rock while Atticus tried to build a snowman. Iris watched him with a smile on her face. She got up. "Here, let me help you." She said. She helped Atticus make a snowman. Atticus finished with pride. "Its frosty." He said, throwing his hands up. Iris took off her hat and put it on the snowman.

Atticus was dancing around the snowman when a car came down from the sky to land nearby them. A red haired woman popped her head out the car window.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry? Wheres are thoses kids?" She said, getting out of the car. She paced around, fianlly setting eyes on Iris. "Do I know you?" she asked. Iris held out a hand to shake. "I'm Iris Potter. Harry and Ron said you invited me to your home." She said. The woman's face lit up when she saw Atticus. "Aw yes, you are!!! Come here dearie. Come out of the snow. You both must be freezing. By the way, I'm Molly." She said, leading both of them into the car.

Harry, Ron, And Ginny Came to the car a few mintues later. "Why are you late?" Molly demanded, hugging both Ginny and Ron. "Leaving these two shivering in the cold, waiting for you." She said. Iris went to defend them. "Mrs. Weasely, I'm sure they didn't mean to." She said. Molly looked back at the professor. "Oh, I'm sure your right but they are always late." Ron, Harry and Ginny knew better than to comment as they got into the car.

"By the way, I'm very sorry about the trick that Ginny played on you last week. It was quite insensitive to your, well, condition." She said. Ginny blushed. The week before, Iris had fallen asleep in class and Ginny set her pixies for the days lesson free, making them attack only Iris. She had assigned Ginny a detention and a note home to Mrs. Weasely. "Yes, I'm sorry." Ginny said, hanging her head. Iris laughed. "Upset? I'm not upset about it at all. I assigned Ginny a detention to ask how she got the Pixies to only attack me and not her classmates. I also assigned it to her because I was concerned about her classmates safety." She said.

Ginny smiled. "I must say Mrs. Weasely, these three are my favortie students. I'm not saying that because Harry is my nephew but I really do enjoy teaching these three. With Ron and Ginny, I can tell they get their good looks from you. And Hermoine, don't get me started on her. Shes a spitting image of me in Hogwarts." She said. Mrs. Weasely's entire face went red, right to the roots of her hair. "Well...I-" "Oh please, I'm being honest." Iris said as Molly started the car. Iris looked back at Hogwarts to see out the window Snape staring at her. It was a look between disapointment and disgust. Iris looked back at him as the car lifted off.


	7. Bill

11.

_"Is it nessecary to stare at my vagina that long?" Iris asked the Doctor. The old woman looked flushed, covering Iris's spread legs with a paper blanket. "Thats what I thought. Can I please put my clothes back on?" Iris asked the doctor. _

_"Yes dearie, you may put your clothes back on." The doctor said. Sirius sat on a chair in his dog form, trying not to laugh. Iris looked back at him. "Oh, I suppose you love looking at that." She said to him. "Please stop talking to your dog." Iris sat up to listen. "Okay, We'll test your urine and other samples and we'll call you soon." She said. Iris stayed where she was. "Ms. Potter, what do you want now?" The doctor asked. Iris held out her hands. "A hug." _

_"Ms. Potter, you want a hug?" "You just stuck a bloody finger up my vagina. I think I'm entiled to a big hug." The doctor rolled her eyes but let Iris hug her. Iris walked out of the office, leading Sirius on a leash. "So are we still meeting with Remus and Tonks?" Iris asked. Sirius nodded. Iris walked on, thinking about the test. Sirius had no idea but Iris had asked to get a pregnancy test. The two months that Sirius and Iris had been together, Iris had began to feel sick in the mornings and skipped her period. She looked down at Sirius. She couldn't tell him. _

_They made it to the pub where Remus and Tonk would meet them for dinner. Hagrid and Dumbledore was also there. "What are you guys doing here?" Iris asked, hugging both of them. Sirius had turned back into himself, the pub being mostly empty. "I invited them." Remus said, greeting his two friends. _

_Dumbledore watched Iris and Sirius as they were talking to Tonks about something. They were causally holding hands. Once in a while, They would share a small smiled between each other. Iris looked back at Dumbledore, seeing him stare at her. She paled as his eyes scanned over her, as he always did. She got up. "Have to go to the bathroom." She whispered to Sirius. _

_Leaving her purse there, her cell phone rang. Hagrid picked up the phone, "Yes?" He barked, having had a few drinks. "Is Ms. Potter there?" The doctor's vocie said. "This is Hagrid. What do you want to tell her?" "Well, you can tell her that she will be happy to know that she is pregnant. From what I can tell, the baby's due in Spring." Hagrid hung up just as Iris was coming back from the bathroom. _

_"What was that Hagrid?" She asked, sitting back down. Hagrid sat up. "Everyone, I have an annocment to make." The entire pub went quiet at his loud vocie. "I'm pleased to be the first to congaulate Iris, who will be expecting a baby in the spring." There was a silence in the pub. They all stared at Hagrid. Sirius stared at Iris in shock, then looked angry. "We need to talk." He said, taking her hand and leading her on of the pub to talk. The door slamming shook the pub. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius demanded. Iris hung her head as Sirius paced back and forth. "What are we going to do? What if they find out its mine?" "Sirius, I don't know how it happened but we have to decide what we're going to do. I need to know now, are you going to be a father to this baby when you can be?" Sirius stopped. "Do you know what you're saying? I can't! That damn ministry of magic will find out and I'll be back in that hell hole. And you? Well, you can get in real troblue for haboring a murderer under your roof. And where will that leave the baby?" _

_Iris shook her head. "Your right. Look, I know a friend from the Navy who will abort the baby and then-" "No, no child of mine will be killed like that. You'll have the baby, maybe we can-" "Whatever your suggesting, No. I'm raising our child. I know what its like never knowing my parents and I won't let my child be one of those children." She said. Sirius shook his head. _

_"I've always wanted children but Iris, what about-" "We'll find some way around it. I'll find some way. But Sirius please, don't think you should be tied to me. We don't have to stay together. We don't even have to like each other. But please, be a father to this child." She begged. Sirius hugged her, holding her close to him. "We'll have to get married, won't we?" He mummered. Iris shook her head. "Nethier of us are the marrying type. We'd drive each other bonkers." She said. Sirius laughed. "Your right." He said. Dumbledore watched the couple from the door of the pub, smiling slightly at his daughter. He raised his cup. "To anothor grandchild." He said to himself._

The car landed in the burrow where the Weasely house was. They all filed out of the car, staring at the christmas decorations Mr. Weasely had just put up. Now, Mr. Weasely was on the roof, putting up christmas lights with tape. Molly sighed. "Thats my husband, Arthur." Molly said. Iris looked up in shock. "Does your husband know you can combine those lights together? He'll electricute himself! He should be wearing gloves."

Iris climbed the ladder to the roof. She threw gloves to him. "Put these on. You'll electricute yourself." She said. Arthur looked up from the blinking lights.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking confused. Molly yelled up, "That's professor Potter. We invited her to spend Christmas with us. Arthur, be careful." "I'm being careful." He said, yelping at a small electric shock he got from one of the bulbs. "Mr. Weasely, where did you get there bulbs?" Iris asked. "They look older than I am." "got them from a Muggle Antique shop. Quite the beauties, aren't they?" Arthur said, looking proud that he found them.

Iris took them down. "You'll set your house on fire if you continue to use these." She said.

"Mum! Dad! I'm here." A voice called out. Iris looked up to see a young man get out of a car. His face was horribly deformed with scars but his vocie sounded familiar. He had the red ponytail and the muscular body. He looked up at the roof. "Dad, whos that up there with you. Wait- Iris? Iris Potter?" He asked. Iris froze. "Bill?" She called down. She lost her footing, sliding down the roof and falling down into a pile of lights Mr. Weasely had yet to put up. Iris winced at the light bulbs on her back. Bill laughed, offering a hand for her to take. She hefted herself up, giving Bill a big hug.

"I haven't seen you since we left Hogwarts. Where have you been?" Iris asked, pulling away. Ron looked confused. "You two knew each other?" Bill looked down at his younger brother. "Know each other? We used to be partners in crime!" He said. Iris pushed him. "Yea, but I can still whomp you after all these years." She said, preparing to fight. "Oh, a fight Eh? If its a fight you want, a fight you'll get." He said, pushing her. She jumped on him, putting him in a head lock.

They fought as Harry, Ron, Atticus, and Ginny watched the fight, laughing as the two fought like children. The fight ended when Bill locked Iris in a head lock. "Say uncle." He bellowed. Iris, looking furtrated, screamed out, "UNCLE!!" Bill tightened his hold. "Louder." He said, laughing. Iris groweled, flipping him over with her whole body. She laughed. "Told you I could whomp you." She said. Bill got up and was about to chase her when Mrs. weasely walked out. "Bill!!" She shouted, running to her son to hug him.

"Bill, where's Fleur?" Ron asked as the group walked into the house. "Well, Fleur and I didn't exactly get along after my accident and she left me. I say good riddence." He said. Iris laughed. "Who could leave you Bill? You would leave them first." She said. Bill looked down at his former classmate. "Well, after the accident-" "So what? Your still yourself, right? A body is only a shell." Iris said, smiling at him. Mrs. Weasely saw them smiled at each other and smiled. "So Bill, how come I never heard that you two were schoolmates?" She asked.

Bill blushed slightly. "Mum, me and Iris, we were just friends, alright?" Iris looked away. "Yea, just friends." She said. Mrs. Weasely looked disapointed. Atticus hung on Bill's leg, seeing that Bill didn't care. Iris and Bill were too busy talking to see what Atticus was doing. Ron looked at Harry. "They were mates?" He asked. Harry shurgged. "Guess so." He said to his best friend.

12.

_"Why aren't you spending the holiday's with your family?" Bill asked, bending over a cauldren. 17 year old Iris bent over the same cauldren, shrugging. She winced at Scabbers who was climbing up her back. "I just don't want to. Ah, Sabbers, get off of me. It'll be a full moon this year for New year's." She lived with Remus on the holidays and summer. She didn't complain, but she had to leave on nights when there was a full moon. A few times, she didn't leave in time and got attacked by Remus. She had scars on her shoulder from one night to prove it. When she turned 18, she was planning on getting a tatoo to cover the scars. _

_"Are you spending the holidays with your family?" She asked, measuring out the right amount of Toad Stools. Bil shrugged. "I really don't think I will this year." "No talking Weasely." Snape barked from his desk, waiting for detention to be over. "Did you put the Sugar in before adding the mushrooms?" Snape asked. "Yes professor." They both said. "Well, want to spend the holidays with me? We'll party and we'll welcome the year 2000 together." Bill said, adding a stink bomb. _

_The cauldren gave a loud poof, coating the room in a rancid smell. Snape got up, covering his nose at the stench. Both students coughed at the smell. Snape opened the windows of the room, giving off a little more light. "Bill...That one was too strong..." Iris coughed out. Bill was laughing in between coughing fits. "Well...It was worth it." He said. _

_Ten days later was New year's eve, celebrated by the seventh years with alcohol they had stolen from the teacher's lounge. Bill laughed as Iris kissed Mary Gertune, a Hufflepuff on a dare. She had shaved her head before as a dare but was too drunk to notice. They were all in the Gryffindor common room, having a great time. Iris looked up at the clock. "ten more mintues." She said, her words slurring. Someone turned the stereo up so they could start dancing. Bill called to Iris. "Hey, what are you doing for revolutions?" he asked. Iris yelled back, "I don't know, Get laid and live life." _

_"Two mintues." Marvin Highe called out, a ravenclaw. Bill grabbed onto Iris. "Need a new years kiss?" He asked. Iris shook her head. "Not from you." she slurred. The countdown was beginning. "TEN, NINE..." "Come on, Iris. Lets begin this year with a bang." Bill said. As the people around them screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Bill and Iris kissed, both blushing. They didn't break away until after they heard the people nearby hooting at them._

_Iris came into potions with a monster hang-over and a black knit cap on her head. Snape looked up from his lesson. "Hat off, Potter." He said. Iris shook her head. "I can't take it off, sir." She said. Snape went over, extremly fustrated. "Fine, if you can't take it off, then I will." he said, reaching for the hat. Iris held it down, her attempts futile as Snape ripped off the hat to show a bald head. The entire class laughed as Snape held the hat in his hand, his eyes on the girl who was now banging her head on the desk. He planted the hat back on, going back to his desk. "Well, Ms. Potter, did we learn something?" He asked. Iris nodded. "I learned never to mix Vodka with beer." She said, making the class laugh louder. _

"So, you two dated?" Ron asked. Bill pushed him playfully after telling him about them over dinner. "No Ronald, you miss the point. We were just friends." Iris nodded, agreeing. Mrs. weasely nodded. "I see. More peas?" She asked Iris. Iris shook her head. Ever since Mrs. Weasely found out about her a Bill, she was a lot more friendly. "So Iris, what have you been doing?" Bill asked. Iris shrugged. "Joined the navy, had a lesbion affiar with my commanding officer, came back, had a son, now I'm teaching at hogwarts." she said. Bill looked down At Atticus who was pulling on his sleeve. "Yes?"

"Why does your face look funny?" He asked. Iris looked at her son. "Atticus." She scolded. "Its okay, I got this from an accident." He said to the little boy. Atticus looked confused. "I did used to look like this." He said. Atticus reached over to touch his face. Bill winced as he touched a tender part of a scar. Iris reached over to grab Bill's hand. "I'm sorry." She said. She pulled away when he elbow landed in Fred's roast beef.

"Sorry." She said to Fred who was talking to Harry about their lastest invention. Molly looked over at Iris. "You don't mind sleeping on the couch, do you dear?" Iris looked up. "No, don't mind at all." She said. "I've seplt on worse than any couch." "Whos Atticus's father?" Bill asked suddenly. Iris seemed shocked to hear that. "Sirius Black was his father. He and I were lovers." She said simply. "He was one lucky man then." Bill said. "Hardly lucky." Iris said.

Dinner ended and Iris put Atticus to bed as Molly washed dishes. Iris came into the kitchen. "Here, let me help." She offered to Molly. Molly looked back. "Alright then." She said. They washed dishes in silence. Molly looked up. "You and Bill would make a good couple." She said. Iris laughed. "Mrs. Weasely, I appriciate the fact you like me so much, but Bill and I were just friends."


	8. Turth

13.

_Atticus James Black was born on a warm spring day in may. It had been a diffcult birth for Iris but it was worth the pain to see the wailing baby that was put in her arms. Sirius wasn't at the birth because he was still wanted and there were no dogs allowed in the room. Remus stood by her side instead, letting her try to break his hand. "Its a boy." The doctor cried, holding the screaming boy. Iris was in awe when they placed this baby in her arms, saying that was her son. _

_"He's beautiful." Iris said. Remus smiled. "He looks like Sirius." He whispered, making sure no doctors heard. Iris held him up. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked. Remus gently took the baby in his arms. He laughed as the baby flexed, trying out this new open space. "He acts like his father too." He said, giving the baby back. "Did you come up with a name yet?" Remus asked, ignoring the doctors who were asking if he was the father. _

_"His names Atticus James Black." Iris said with a big smile on her face. "Black? You mean like Sirius Black?" One nurse asked. Iris looked at her, clearly annoyed. "No, Black and Blue like your face is going to be." She said. _

_An hour later, she was taken to a hospital room with a IV drip and was feeding Atticus. Remus had left to make some calls and let everyone know Atticus was born. "You look a lot like your father you know?" She said playfully to Atticus. "But lets hope no body puts two and two together." She said. Atticus yawned, closing his little eyes to sleep. She put him in his crib, kissing his forehead. She was watching him sleep when she heard the door open. _

_Remus walked in with a big black dog on a leash. Iris laughed. "I thought dogs weren't allowed in the hospital." She said. Sirius turned back into himself once the door closed. "Nope, but I couldn't wait." He said, giving Iris a big hug. They both shared a sweet kiss. "Now wheres the baby?" He asked. Iris took him out of the crib. Atticus was beginning to wake up slowly. "Atticus honey, meet your daddy." Iris whispered, giving Atticus to Sirius. Sirius handled his son gently, like fine china. _

_He stared at the baby who was in his arms. "He looks like me." He said in a soft vocie. He reached a finger out to touch his face, getting his finger grabbed. "He's strong." Sirius said. A sudden flash went though the room. The three looked up to see Tonks taking pictures. _

_"Wanted to get a picture of the proud parents." She said. Atticus whimpered at the bright lights. Sirius covered his eyes. "Tonks, can you take the flash off?" Remus asked. Tonks ignored him to look at the baby. "Aw, look at him. Hes a little version of Sirius." She said, gently touching Atticus's face. Atticus took the finger in his mouth, thinking it was food. Tonks pulled away. "I think he wants you." She said to Iris. Iris took Atticus. "Um, yea. Sorry." She said, lifting her shirt to feed her son. _

_The next day Sirius left to sneak some taco bell and Atticus was taken to be examined, leaving Iris alone to take a shower. She got out of the shower, tired but happy. As she got dressed, she looked into the mirrior to see a rat run by. She srceamed and the rat stopped. Exmining the rat closer, she saw the paw. It was Peter Pettigrew! She grabbed for the rat but the rat escaped though the door. Running after the rat, she ran though many hallways, including the mental ward where people cheered her on. She chased the rat up to the roof where Peter turned back into himself, catching his breath. He stopped when he took a good look at her._

_"Iris? Iris, is that you?" He said, breathing heavily. Iris was pointing her wand at him, ready to strike at any mintue. "You've grown up. And now your a mother. Never thought the day would come. Who's the father?" He asked. "Sirius. Luckily, YOU haven't stopped him from doing everything." She said, taking a step closer. Peter backed away, shaken. "How have you been? I heard you were in the Navy." Peter said, hoping for some diversion. _

_Iris smiled evily. "Oh I've been fine. I've spent four years in Azkaban, almost died of Mono, and now I have a lover who can't even walk the streets because he is wanted for anothor man's crimes. Peter, do you know who that person is?" Peter gulped. "Really Iris, you could have aimed for better then Sirius. I think that-" "I've had enough of what you think. You betrayed my brother! How do you sleep at night?" "On my side with the window cracked." Peter answered. Iris's wand began to glow. "Now, Now, Iris, would James have wanted you to kill me? How about Lily? What would they say if they saw you now?" _

_"They would have said to kill that son of a bitch!!!" Iris said. "What would your mother say?" That made Iris stop. Peter seemed encourged. "Your mother wouldn't want to see you kill. Would she? Put the wand down and we'll talk, okay?" He asked. Her hands shaking, Iris put her wand down. She reached for him. "Then lets go!" She said. Peter stole a moment to grab for the wand and hit Iris with a force that pushed her to the other side of the roof. She landed harshly with a dull thud. _

_Peter walked over to her, wand pointed at her heart. "Really Peter, you'd go so low as to hurt me?" Iris said, her vocie shaking. Peter was shaking, jabbing her wand into her chest. "The Dark Lord is rising up as we speak. Those who join us will have everything they could ever want. He could bring James and Lily back." He said. Iris looked up at him. "Honest?" She asked. Peter gulped, nodding. "Honest." Iris reached out her hand. Taking it, Peter helped her up. Seizing the chance, she put him in a headlock. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not one to betray my friends." She said, gritting her teeth. _

_Peter quickly jabbed his elbow into Iris's stomach, making her let go. She doubled over as Peter turned into a rat, running away. Iris breathed deeply, trying not to pass out. She heaved, coughing up blood. _

_"Atticus, I'm sorry they circumsised you. But thats a man lot in life. Now I promise they won't do it again or I'll step in." Sirius said to the whimpering baby. He held Atticus to his chest, storking the little amount of hair he had. "Hes a cutie but he cries like you did when we watched Titanic." Remus said. Sirius smacked him. "I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye." Sirius said. Iris walked in though the door, holding the door for support. "P-Peter, I saw Peter Pettigrew, That son of a bitch." She said, passing out. _

"Turth or dare?" Ron asked Harry. "Turth" Harry said, leaning back. "Okay then, remember last week? Well, did you really copy my homework?" Harry looked away. "You copied Ronald's homework? Oh shame, Shame, Harry." Fred said sarcasticlly. "Okay fine, I did." Harry said. Iris feigned shock. "You copied his homework? You horrible boy!! How do you sleep at night?" She said, shaking his shoulders.

Harry pulled away, laughing. "Why don't you be a man and pick dare?" Ron asked. Harry made a face at him. "Okay, okay, fine. Dare." He said. Ron sat back. "Fine then. I dare you to run naked though the house." Harry's entire face went red. "Mum and dad are in bed. Come on Harry." Geogre jeered, pulling at Harry's shirt. Harry pulled away. "Hey, if he doesn't want to do it, don't make him." Iris said, protecting her nephew. "Aw, Protecting Harry?" Bill asked. Harry stood up, taking off his shirt. "Alright, Alright. I'll do it." He said.

Now naked, he began to run though the room. Everyone laughed, including Ginny who Iris was covering her eyes. "Don't look Ginny, he'll blind you." Iris said, laughing. Harry finally had run though the entire house and began to put his clothes back on, Ron looking very disapointed. "My turn, My turn." Iris said. "Ron, Turth or Dare?" "Turth" Ron said. "Are you and Harry a couple?" Ron and Harry both looked shocked. "Well? Its okay, we don't care." Bill said. Harry looked over at Ron. "Might as well tell them." "Alright, we're a couple. But-" "Honey, nobody cares." Iris said, hugging Harry.

"Yea, this coming from a dyke." Bill joked. Iris jabbed him in the leg. "Oh shut up, Bill or shall I say William." Fred and Geogre laughed. Iris ignored them. "Harry, Ron, go ahead and have a great time together. Just use condoms." "Trojan man!!" Fred belted out. Iris laughed. "Yes, Trojan man." She said, patting Harry on the back. Ron's face went red. "My turn, my turn." Harry said. "Bill, turth or dare?" Harry asked. Bill sat up from his perch on the couch. "Dare." He said. "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Iris, on the lips." Bill looked at Iris.

"Well this is akward." He said. Iris shrugged. "Well, your no chicken, are you?" She asked. Fred and Geogre tried to push their heads together. "Come on then, kiss her." They both said. Bill pushed them away. "Alright, We'll do it." He said. Pulling Iris over, he kissed her gently. Iris reaziled everyone was watching and pulled away, blushing. "Right, encourge them, Bill. Great idea." She said. Bill laughed. "Aw, Iris, can't you have a little fun? We haven't seen each other in so long." He said, pulling her over to him. She pulled away. "EEWWW, you have cooties!!" She said in a high-pitched vocie.

A few hours later everyone was in bed. Harry woke up next to Ron, not really being able to sleep. Laying on his back, he was thinking when he heard noises downstairs. He went downstairs to see an empty couch that looked as if the person who had been sleeping there tossed and turned a lot. He went to the kitchen to see Iris sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She was looking up at the full moon, sighing. She was dressed in black boxers and a giant sweatshirt that said Gryffindor forever in bold lettering.

She looked up. "Harry! Good to see you up. Sit down, want some tea?" She asked. Harry sat down, watching his aunt get pour him some tea. She sat down again. "So, what do you think of spending the holidays with the Weaselys?" She asked Harry nodded. "Its a lot of fun. Before all I did was spend the holidays in Hogwarts." Iris looked out the window again. "Yes, this is a welcome change. Ever since Sirius died, I-" She broke off what she was going to say. "Aunt Iris, you were in love with Sirius, weren't you?"

Iris sat back, hugging her knees to her. "Well, yes. I loved him. In fact, I wanted to marry him. But he was busy with the Order and I never wanted to tie him down. But he didn't care. Everytime I would push him away, he would come back." Harry nodded. "Off that depressin subject, how are you doing with Ron?" She asked. Harry looked up.

"Oh, Ron and me are doing fine. We're really happy together." Iris nodded. "Glad to hear it. I know you must get this a lot, but you really do look more and more like your father everyday." She said. Harry blushed. "What was my father like? Do you remember?" He asked. "Are you kidding? I'll never forget your father. He taught me to dance, he taught me how to play poker when I was seven. He was the kind of guy thats impossible to hate. You act a hell of a lot like he used to."

"What was in like when he died?" Iris hissed. "Oh, I knew you were going to ask that. Well, for one thing, I didn't exactly understand the idea that he or Lily were dead. When Sirius and I went to Azkaban, I had this fantasy that James and Lily would find us and take us away and the four of us would be happy. But after two years, I gave up. I reaziled that Sirius and I were there to stay." She said. Harry sipped his tea. "Where did you live when you escaped?" Harry asked.

Iris got up to take her mug to the sink. "I spent my holidays and summers with Remus. No body else would take me. I was five seconds away from staying with Professor Sprout."

"Professor Sprout? But shes nice." Harry said.

"Yes But Harry, she was nice but her house is like a green house. And all she talks about is plants." Harry was too busy trying a imagine someone living in a green house. "And even Snape offered to take me." Harry jumped up.

"Snape?"

"Thats what I said. But Dumbledore knew that wasn't a good idea so when Remus offered, Dumbledore basicilly dropped me off and said, 'Have a good summer.'"

"Why couldn't you stay with Dumbledore? He is your father?"

"Too hard to explain. Guess he didn't want to take care of a kid. And Professor McGonagall had to take care of business most of the time. But Remus was fun to spend summers with. He would take me swimming, sometimes even Tonks and us would go camping. He even taught me how to drive. The only problem was during the full moon. Then I would go stay at Tonk's apartment which wasn't so bad. It was when we both forgot the full moon was coming, that was the bad part." Harry smiled. "I wish that I went to live with him."

"That would be nice. But I wish that I could have kicked those motherfuckers asses. Those Dursleys were horrible to you." She said. Harry sighed, looking out the window, thinking. "Should have brought that up, should I?" She asked Harry shrugged. Iris patted him on the back. "Tell you what, when you get out of Hogwarts, I'll let you and Ron stay at my place until you find a place of your own, Kay?" She asked.

Iris went to the couch to lay down and cover herself with a blanket. Harry watched her for a few seconds. This was his aunt. His only living realative in the wizarding world. And someone he hoped would help him sort out his life. Smiling, he went up to bed, glad he had his family back.


	9. Snape?

-114.

_"See you next term, Bill!" Iris shouted over the roaring engine of the train. Bill waved to hr as he was swept up in the crowd of people. Iris was pushed into a pillar, trunk in hand. Today was her 16th birthday and she was waiting for Remus to come pick her up from the train station. She sat at a bench, feeling tired from the ride there. She was nudged awake. Looking up, she saw Remus looking down at her, taking her trunk._

_"Have a good term?" He asked. Iris got up, rubbing her eyes. "Yup, did you have a good year?" She asked. Remus shrugged, walking out of the train station. Iris followed. "How are you and Tonks? Are you dating yet?" Remus laughed. "Iris, me and Tonks are not together and we never will be." Iris jumped in front of him, walking backwards. "Lair! You and her love each other, Admit it!!" She said. _

_Remus hit her playfully. "Stop it. She would never want me." He said. "You'd never know until you try." Iris said, hefting her trunk into the back of the car. Remus got into the passenger side of the car without a word. Iris stared at him. "What are you doing?" She asked. Remus shrugged. "Your driving right? Your 16, time to use what I taught you about driving." He said simply. Iris broke with a big smile on her face. She got into the car, starting it up. _

_She drove to Remus's house at a slow, careful speed. Remus watched to make sure she stayed at the speed limit, at one point reading a book on the way home. They got out of the car to Remus's house where Iris went up to Remus's guest room which doubled as a bedroom for Iris when she was there. True it was no ordinary bedroom for a 16 year old with the double bed and silky black sheets, but she wasn't there most of the time and nethier of them minded._

_Remus walked in, watching her unpack. She was unpacking her clothes, putting them in drawers. Remus picked up a black thong she had on the bed with two fingers. "Ah hem." Iris looked up. "Whats this?" He asked. Iris shrugged. "Looks like a black thong." She said. Remus laughed, flinging it at her back and turned to leave. "Iris, come to the living room when your done unpacking. I want to talk to you." Remus yelled from the living room. "Okay." Iris yelled back. _

_Finishing her unpacking, she went to the living room where Remus was waiting with a glass of wine in his hand, watching the sun set. Remus looked up when Iris sat down on a loveseat next to the armchair he was on. "Happy 16th." He said, pouring her a glass. Around the time she turned 14, Remus had let her drink alcohol when he did, saying something along the lines of he wanted her to expriment with drinking where he knew she would be safe. Iris sat back, her knees hitting her chest. "Your turning into a woman now. Seems like yesterday when you were just a little girl." Remus said. "Soon enough, you'll be having chilren of your own." _

_Iris shrugged. "That'll happen the day Sirius gets out of Azkaban." "Nobody leaves Azkaban." Remus commented sadly. Iris swirled the wine around in the glass. "Hey Remus, how do you know you're in love with some one?" Remus eyed Iris with a confused look. "Why? Are you in love with someone?" Iris buried her head in her knees. "But with someone you haven't seen in years?" _

_"Your in love with Sirius?" Remus asked. Iris groaned. "Damn, yes!! Hes all I can think about these days." Iris blurted out. Remus laughed. "Well, my dear, it sounds like love to me. But if you are in love with him, thats great. It may or may not be a crush but you could care about him." He said. Iris froze where she sat. The full moon was rising, looming over the night sky. She quickly got up. "Aw Remus, why don't we go to bed? I'm tired, long train ride. You look tired too, so maybe you should-" "What are you talking about Iris? I swear you- Why are you looking at the window?" _

_He froze when he saw the full moon. Iris ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she searched for the potion that would control it. "Damn it, where is it?" She said to herself. Hearing a howl though the house, her blood ran cold. "SHIT!!!" She screamed out. she could hear Remus sniffing for her scent, the scent of a human to kill. She looked at the bathroom window. Just as Remus found her, she was opening the window to the bathroom to get out._

_"Now Remus, please you don't know what your doing right now. REMUS!!!" She screamed as Remus began to attack her. She had turned so he was ripping and scratching at her back. She held back tears of pain as Remus's claws dug into her. She dove out of the window just in time before he could take a bite out of her. Landing in some bushes, she ran until she saw the bright lights of a car that hit her. She fell down as Tonks was getting out of the car. "Iris, are you okay?" She asked, going around to check on her. Iris looked up with fear in her eyes. "Its Remus! He's-" "Get it." Tonks ordered, grabbing the younger girl's arm to help her up. Iris fell onto the leather seat of Tonks's car, passing into a dreamless sleep._

_She woke up to the roar of the engine under her and The Smashing Pumpkins playing as Tonks drove to her apartment. Tonks looked at Iris in the backseat. "Are you alright?" She asked. She had laid Iris out in the back seat, one of the seatbelts fastened as a half-hearted safety measure. Iris watched the celing as she waitied for her head to clear. "Well, say something!!" Tonks said, sounding worried. Iris looked back. "Something." She whispered. _

_Tonks sighed in relief. "Thought you had died for a moment there. you lost a lot of blood." Iris sat up, cringing at the large blood stain she made on the leather seat. "LAY DOWN!!" Tonks yelled. Iris's eyes went wide as she layed back down. "Sorry." She mummered. Tonks stopped at her apartment. Iris got out to follow Tonks into her apartment. She stood at the doorway as Tonks walked in. Tonks looked back. "Well? Get it." She said to the younger woman. Iris looked down at her bloody clothes and hands. _

_"Get me a towel or something. Don't want to track blood in your apartment." Iris said, looking extremely pale from blood loss. Tonks pointed to the couch. "I don't care. In ten seconds, your going to die from lack of blood. Lie face down there." She said. Iris still didn't move, making Tonks pull her into the apartment and made her lie down after covering the couch with an old towel. Tonks pulled up Iris's shirt to take care of the wounds. Iris hissed and srceamed at having them touched. By the time Tonks had stopped, Iris was holding back tears of pain._

_Tonks rubbed the back of Iris's neck. "Next time, check for the full moon." She said. Iris chocked back a sob of pain. Tonks sighed. "You'll be fine. I'll get you some clothes to borrow. And go take a bath. Your covered in blood." She said. Iris sat up. "LAY DOWN!!!" Tonks yelled. Iris jumped, making Tonks laugh. "Oh God, I love to scare you." Tonks said. Iris laughed, going to the bathroom. She took off her clothes, drawing a bath. _

_She got it, scrubbing herself, the water soon turning red. "Good job, Iris. Didn't check for a damn full moon." She said to herself. Tonks came in to pee. "You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will start to wonder." She said, perched on the toliet. Iris groaned, sinking into the water up to her eyes. Tonks looked at her. "Don't be so glum. Remus will be fine." She said, playfully messing Iris's hair. Iris sighed, her head submerging under the water fully._

_One week later, Iris was walking around the street, on the way back to Remus's house, a eye patch over her right eye. She had a black eye over that eye and had used the eye patch because it covered it up and the fact she thought she looked good in an eye patch. "Iris? Hey, what's up?" Iris looked up to see Bill. She squealed, giving him a big hug. "What's up?" Iris asked. Bill looked like he was working on a tan already and was in a white muscle shirt that looked good on him. "Nothing much. Hey what happened to you?" He asked, trying to lift the eye patch. Iris pulled away from him. _

_"I look sexy in an eye patch. Thats what happened." Iris said. Bill shrugged. "Fine then, what about your neck?" He asked. Iris looked at the bandages around her neck, leading down her back. "Had a run-in with a car." She said, trying to cover up her shaking vocie. There was no way anyone needed to know about Lupin. Bill looked suspious. "Iris, who do you live with?" He asked. Iris was about to say but was interputed by Someone tapping her on the shoulder. She looked around to see Remus, looking down at the bandages with disgust. Luckily, her t-shirt covered up most of them. _

_"Is this a friend of yours?" Remus asked. Bill looked him up and down. "Yes, we know each other from Hogwarts. Who are you?" Bill asked. Remus shook Bill's hand. "Remus Lupin, Iris lives with me in the summer." Bill was very blunt. "Did you do this to her?" He asked. Remus looked surprised. "You don't understand Bill. Remus is-" Iris tried to say. She caught Remus's eyes. He looked at her as if to say 'You tell, you die' _

_"Well, we should go. Come along Iris." Remus said, walking toward his car. Iris nodded. "Gotta go Bill." Bill grabbed her arm. "Iris, did he hurt you?" Bill asked, being serious. "Remus never hurt me in any way. But theres something about him I can't tell you." "Hes sleeping with you, isn't he?" Iris laughed. "No, never. Thats gross. Look, I have to go. Bye Bill." She said, getting into the car. _

_"You almost told him." Remus said, driving. "Well, what am I going to say? He problay thinks you beat me up for kicks." She said, her feet on the dashboard. "Well I don't but I don't want the bloody world to know I'm a werewolf." Remus said, turning the car toward their street. There was a silence in the car. Iris looked up. "You ever wish that James and Lily were still alive?" Remus chuckled. "Of course I do. Everyday." Iris shrugged. "I used to wish that Lily was my mother, you know that?" She mentioned. Remus looked down at his ward as he stopped the car._

_Iris looked up, looking like she was about to cry. "Do you think that there watching us right now and wishing they were here? Do they even like the people that Harrys with? Are they treating him right? How would it feel to watch your son being cared for by people who aren't you? Do you think that they are watching Sirius in Azkaban right now and wondering 'Is that our fault?'" She said, her vocie cracking. She got out of the car, running into the house. Remus stared at the steering wheel, asking the same questions in his mind._

"Diagon alley!"

"Diagon alley!"

"Diagon alley!"

The Weasely family were on their way to Diagon alley on Christmas eve, on thier way to pick up some last mintue Christmas presents. Atticus, Iris, and Harry were also going to tag along. As usual, they were traveling by floo powder. Atticus was jumping around, making everyone smile. Harry watched Iris, thinking about the conversation they had the night before, what she had said about everyone.

They made it to Diagon alley and they all went their seperate ways, promising to meet at the leaky Cauldron that night. Iris decided to leave Diagon alley to go to a muggle bookstore for a while to pick up a book she ordered. Atticus went with her at the promise of candy when they were done. She walked into the bookstore, Atticus going towards the children section where an employee was reading the children a christmas story. Iris went into one of the long rows of books, looking for the one she knew would be there by now.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Iris froze. She turned to see Snape, leaning agansit a bookself, looking very smug. He was wearing a black trench coat, under it was a white shit and black pants. She had been lately trying to avoid him as much as possible. "My name is Professor Potter to you." Iris said, looking at the back of one book. "I'm your former teacher and I'm older than you. I'll call you what I please." He said, taking a book off the self, flipping though the pages with his long white hands. Iris looked away. "I hardly think that matters. I thought you'd never want to talk to me." For a moment, he saw a glimpse of emotion in Snape's eyes as he snapped the book shut, making her jump.

"Listen, you don't understand anything. I guess I'll have to spell out something for you." Snape said, backing Iris into the bookself. They were both intrupted by a loud gun-shot.

"Alright, this is a hold-up. Nobody move or I'll shoot ya all!" They both heard from the front of the store. Iris paled at the vocie. She went to run but Snape grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him so she wouldn't move. "Snape, Atticus is at the front of the store!!" Iris whispered to Snape. Snape held her back. "He'll shoot you too." He whispered back. "Atticus is just a boy, he has more of a chance." "Alright Blokes, everyone to the front of the store. You, you, lets go." The vocie said. Snape and Iris inched toawrd the front of the store.

The robber was a burly man with a large gun in his hand. He had greasy red hair with a wild beard. He stared at them all, his gun pointed. Iris saw Atticus with the rest of the small children, all looking scared. Atticus brightened when he saw her. Iris put a finger to her lips before he could say anything. The robber walked around. "Alright, who'll be sweet enough to help me get the money? Hmmmm, how about you?" He pointed the gun at one middle aged woman who was shaking. Iris reached under her shirt, only Snape seeing the small pistol she got.

"How about you?" Iris looked up. "Yea, you. Come here, blue eyes. Right next the greaser head there." He went over to Iris, pointing his gun at her head. Before the robber knew it, Iris had her pistol pointed at his balls. "A little frisky, are we?" The robber said, showing his yellow teeth. There was a struggle between the two as Iris made a grab for his gun. Everyone watched in shock as a loud gun-shot rang though the store. Iris dropped, grabbing her shoulder in pain, blood following between her fingers.

"Thats what ye all get for not listening ta me!!" the man said, waving his gun around. He truned back to see Snape with Iris's gun in his hand. Anothor gun shot rang though the store as the man fell down, holding his stomach. Atticus ran to Snape and Iris. "Mommy! Mommy! are you okay?" Atticus said, shaking Iris. Snape pulled him away. "Oh, come off it. She'll be fine." Snape said, pulling him away. Iris sat up. Looking over at Atticus, she smiled. "Baby, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Iris said, kissing her son on the cheek. Snape grabbed her, taking his coat off and tying her arm with it.

The three of them made it out of the store, avoiding muggle police officers, Iris in Snape's arms. Iris was feeling weak from loss of blood, most of it helped by Snape's coat around her arm. Snape looked toward the leaky cauldron, where Mrs. Weasely was staring at him, a shocked expression on her face. The robbery at the store had everyone around, muggles and wizards alike. Some of them were parents of some students, who looked very confused at why the Potions professor was carrying the Defense aganist dark Arts professor. Snape ignored them, walking towards an inn.


	10. From the sound of a bullet

-115.

_The seventh years were done with exams and ready for their favorite part of leaving Hogwarts, the going away party. And they all wanted dates. Execpt for Iris. _

_"Hey, you going with anybody?" Julie conrad asked, a Gryffindor Seventh year that Bill was going out with that Iris couldn't stand. Iris shrugged. "No body really. I might just stay at the common room. Maybe scabbers will keep me company." She yelped as Snape passed by, banging a book on her head. Iris looked back. "Bloody hell, he hates me." She whispered. "Maybe he likes you." Julie whispered, giggling. Iris rubbed her head. "Next time he comes near me with that book, I'm gonna hit him so hard the grease on his head will disappear." _

_The owls came in as usual. Iris watched them, watching them carry white boxes to some students. She jumped at a white box landing in front of her. "Looks like you'll have to go." Julie said, opening her white box to show a yellow dress that her mother sent her. Iris rolled her eyes, taking the note off the top of the box. _

_Iris,_

_I expect you at the going away party. Have a good time. I'm sure this dress suits your taste._

_Love,_

_Father_

_Iris looked up, seeing Dumbledore smiling at her, his eyes twinkling. She smiled back at him. "You okay Iris?" Julie asked. Iris perked up. "Yea, just got something in my eye." She said, brushing a small tear away. "Well, whos it from?" Julie asked, looking over her shoulder. She took the note. "'Love father.' How sweet" Julie said. "I thought your father was dead." Iris looked up. "No, I never said my father was dead. I said he always travels." Iris said, getting up. "Aren't you going to show me the dress?" Julie asked. "Why would I show it to you?" Iris playfully said, walking away._

_Iris sat on her bed, opening the box when she saw scabbers. Over the years at Hogwarts, Scabbers had taken quite a liking to her, always around her when he wasn't around Bill. Iris sighed. "Scabbers, what are you doing here, you little pervert?" She asked, watching him crawel up her leg into her shirt pocket. She pet the top of his head, as she pulled out the dress. She gasped in awe. It was a black and red dress. The dress had a flowing skirt down to the knees with a fake corset around the chest. The sleeves were medievil looking and flowed to her fingertips. _

_Iris squealed in exticement, pulling out some leather knee-high boots and a black chocker that went with it. Iris jumped up and down. "I have to try this on." She said, taking off her shirt. Scabbers watched as she changed into the dress. She looked at herself in the mirrior. Her hair was once again long, thanks to a hair regrow potion she picked up. She squealed, jumping up and down. She had never liked wearing skirts or dresses before but this was the perfect dress for her. The fact that her father had given it to her also had her happier._

_"What do you think Scabbers?" She asked. The big fat rat was watching her with his beady eyes. She stared at him. Those eyes looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She brushed it off. "Well, I guess you can say I clean up rather well, don't I?" She said, swishing the skirt around. She stopped. "Merlin, I wish that Lily and James were alive now. Lily and I would put on makeup together and James would chase all the boys away and- Scabbers? Where are you going?" She asked. Scabbers got up and scampered away._

_The next night the party was in full swing. "Iris, if I was Gay, I would so do you right now." Julie said. Iris tossed her hair behind one shoulder, smiling. Iris, Bill, and Julie were sitting at a table, waiting for someone to ask to dance. Julie decided to ask first. "Billy, why don't we dance?" She asked, making sure that Iris heard. While she considered Iris a friend, she was jealous of the friendship she and Bill had. Iris rolled her eyes as they went to dance, Bill watching Iris as if waiting for her to step in. _

_'If your waiting for me to step in and save you, its not happening' Iris thought. She saw Snape, standing near the door way. For a moment, she felt an ice cold chill go though her, the thought that maybe he knew what she was thinking. She smirked and for a brief moment, he smirked back. She scanned over at Dumbledore, who was having a conversation with Professor McGonagall. Iris smiled at them, seeing her parents together. She had always been in awe at the relationship that her parents had. They were so close to each other but they acted as if they had never even been friends. And they could pretend they never had children._

Iris woke up to a sharp pain in her shoulder. Holding back a scream of pain, she looked up to see Snape, standing over her with a knife. She screamed, trying to get up but Snape quickly held her down with one hand. Iris gave out anothor scream when his knife dug into her shoulder, trying to pry out the bullet. With a final tug, Snape pulled out the bullet. He held it in his hand. "All this fuss over a tiny bullet." Snape said, ignoring Iris. He looked down at her.

"Now, what was I saying before? Ah yes, I was telling you a confession wasn't I-" "Where's Atticus?" Iris asked, looking angry, the pain in her shoulder still there, her arm numb. Snape looked down at her, looking annoyed. "Hes in the other room, I left with with a cheap puzzle. Its amusing how distracted you get him over the smallest things." He said. Iris sat up, surpporting herself on her elbows. They were both in a cheap Inn room, problay the Leaky cauldron, as far as Iris could tell. She was laying on a double bed that all cheap inns had.

Snape pushed her back down on the bed, his hand over her chest. She pushed back, sitting up fully, ignoring the pain she felt. "Thank you." She said, trying to get up but Snape pushed her down again. "You shouldn't be getting up. You'll only be hurting yourself." Snape said. Iris fought him. "Let me go, you bloody pervert." She groweled, fighting him. Snape whispered a few words, making snake like binds go around Iris's wrists and ankles, making it impossible for her to move. He also put the binds around her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Good. I can finally help you." He said, bandaging the wound. Iris looked at him as if she wanted to kill him. when he finally finished, he sat on an armchair by the bed. "Now, after such a long time, we have no interruptions. Now, I'll tell you what I wanted to say." Snape said, a confident smirk on his face. Iris moved up so she was sitting up, ready to roll out the door if she had to.

"Your brother was a bloody git and I promised never to care for any of his family."

Iris rolled her eyes. She had heard this a million times.

"He almost had me killed you know? Thats not very nice."

'Duh' Iris thought.

"But that until you came along."

'What the hell is he getting at' Iris thought.

"I'll tell you what I'm getting at in a minute." Snape snapped.

'He can read my thoughts?' Iris thought.

"Yes, I can read your thoughts."

'I really wish you'd stop that.'

"Why not? I love to yank your chain."

'Well, what are you going to say? Might as well get it over with.'

"I'll get to it. Iris Potter, I-"

Atticus ran though the door with a finished puzzle in his hand. "Mommy, mommy, I finished the puzzle. See, its the Hugarian Horntail and the Snitch and the-" Sanpe kneeled down to Atticus's level. "Thats very nice Atticus but you see, your mother and I are playing a game. You can't play right now." Snape's vocie was almost gentle, something that Iris was shocked at. Snape picked him up and looked at the clock. "Its very late Atticus. Why don't you go to bed?" He said, carrying Atticus to the other room. Iris forced herself to sit up to lean forward to see what was going on.

She could see though the doorway Snape was putting Atticus on the couch and covering him with a blanket. He look a little annoyed at Atticus's loud chattering about what happened that day but he listened. He tucked Atticus in and did the most unexpected thing that anyone could fortell. He kissed Atticus on the cheek before turning the lights off. Snape went back into the room.

'Really Snape, you have a way with children.' Iris thought

"They'll all turn into into brats when they get older. Might as well like them at that age." Snape said, sitting back down.

'Why do you like them at that age? Your not going to go Micheal Jackson on my son, are you?'

"Of course not. My nose isn't made from a tampon like his."

'No, more like a hook.'

"Am I going to tell you this or are we going to talk about my nose?"

'Fine, you have the floor.'

Snape sat back in the armchair, looking very smug. "As I was saying-" A knock at the door sounded though the room. Snape cursed under his breath. "I can't stand all these intruputions." He said, going to answer it. Iris stole this moment to swing her bound legs off the bed, somewhat standing up. She jumped up and down, toward the door. She fell onto the floor, losing balence.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter is here to inquire about a friend of his."

"Who exactly?"

"His aunt, Professor Potter. Is she here?"

"I'm afarid I haven't seen her."

"He won't take no for an answer Professor. Prehaps you should let him see your rooms to check?"

"Fine then. Tell him to come in."

"Happy christmas, professor."

"Ba-Humbug!"

Snape went into the room, hitting Iris in the head with a door in the process. He looked down at her with an annoyed expression. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her under the bed. He took Atticus and put the small boy in a closet, despite the little boy's protests upon waking up. He was just about to finish when Harry came in.

"Where's my aunt?" Harry said, wand pointed at Snape. Snape seemed very calm. "I don't know where she is. I suggest you keep a closer eye on where you little fan club is." Snape said. Harry was looking around the room as Snape sat on the couch and kept a close eye on the bed. Iris was tempted to roll out from under the bed but she could see Snape staring at the bed, watching her every move. Harry turned around to face Snape. "I see I can't find her here. Happy christmas, Professor." He said, leaving. Snape stood up.

He walked over to the bed and pulled Iris out from under it. He decided to take off the gag. Iris took a deep breath. "It seems you Potters are all the same. You have good Intentions yet your very stupid." Snape said as Iris went to sit up. "Look Snape, I don't know why you hate me and my brother and nephew so much but let me be the first to propose a truce between us. Truce?" She asked. Snape looked amused. "Okay then, we have a truce between you and me." He said, reaching behind her back to shake her hand.

He got up. "Now, lets begin our truce by letting me go, huh?" Iris asked. Snape untied her. She looked up at his face. "Is that a smile?" She asked, her face streching into a smile. Snape released her arms. "What are you talking about?" Snape asked, his smile getting bigger. Iris grabbed his face. "Its a smile, look." She said, pulling on his face. He winced, pulling her hand away.

That night, they celebrated christmas eve together with Atticus peacefully sleeping on the bed. Snape had brought some wine from a shop nearby and they had been drinking it while talking about lesson plans for the new year. Oddly enough, the wine had lossened both their tounges, letting them talk and laugh with each other. Iris leaned into his shoulder as he was talking about his class. "And then Malfoy said if I didn't raise his grade, he'd tell his father." Snape said, getting a loud laugh out of Iris. "Nice. Is he going to tell everyone that when he grows up?" She said, absentmindedly storking Snape's hair. Snape leaned into her, enjoying it.

Iris reaziled what she was doing and stood up. "I should be getting to bed." She said, leaving. Snape stopped her.

"Iris?" She turned back.

"Yes?" The glow from the fireplace was lighting her face in a warm glow, making Snape tempted to say what he had wanted to say for so long.

"Happy christmas." Iris looked disapointed, as if she wanted him to say more.

"Happy christmas to you too, Snape."

"Please, call me Severus."

"Then a Happy Christmas, Serverus."

16.

_"James, get the fucking door!!" Sirius yelled, sitting on James's couch. At 23, both of them were living together in a small two bedroom apartment that was really James' in a sense that James was the one who paid most of the rent. Right now, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting in the living room while James was making Ramen for them all. The doorbell rang again. "James!!!" Remus called out. "You doorbell is ringing!!" _

_"I KNOW THAT!!" The three heard from the kitchen. James came out. unlike his usual attire of Jeans and a T-shirt, he was wearing a pair of dress pants and a crisp blue shirt. His hair was sliced back with stray locks popping out."How do I look?" Sirius laughed. "Come on mate. Lily's only coming here to watch a movie with us, not to marry you." James went to the door. "Okay Mates, you all just shut the fuck up before I throw you all out and me and Lily can have some alone time." James said, getting loud hoots from his three friends. _

_James opened the door gallantly to see not Lily but Dumbledore, in all his glory. He waved at his son. "Hello James, I was wondering if you could watch someone for me." He said, walking in. James watched Dumbledore make himself at home. Dumbledore sat on the couch, next to Remus. He looked back at the door. "Come on Dearie. These are the people I told you about." James looked though the open door to finally notice what was there._

_A small child stood in the doorway, wide blue eyes taking in everything. The child had short black hair that looked very simliar to James' hair, messy and black. the only way that James could tell the child was a little girl was the fact the child was wearing a yellow summer dress. Dumbledore coaxed the little girl in. "Sweetie, look what I got." Dumbledore said, pulling out a stuffed cow. The little girl's eyes widened, running for the cow. She tore the cow from Dumbledore's hands and hugged it tightly. "Mr. Moo-moo, I thought you went over the moon." The little girl whispered in the Cow's ear. _

_"Father, who is this child?" James asked. Dumbledore tore his gaze from the little girl. "James, I hate to do this to you. But your mother can't take care of your sister anymore." James stared down at the little girl. "That's my sister?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Her Name is Iris Marie Potter, she three years old. Remember when I told you about her being born?" He asked. "I thought she had died." James said, staring at his sister. "No my dear boy, she didn't die. But when she was born, she was close to it. I must have accidently sent you the owl that she died." Dumbledore said. _

_There was a moment of silence before Dumbledor stood up. "Well, I must be going. Visit me sometime at Hogwarts." He said, leaving quickly. The four men stared at the door then at Iris who was staring back at them. She went over to James and pulled on his pants. "Mr, I gotta go potty." She said. James sighed, taking Iris to the bathroom. When he came back, The other men began to laugh at him. "Jamesy, I have to go potty!!" Remus mocked laughing. "Jamesy, can you tuck me in?" Peter asked, joining in the mocking. _

_"Aw shut" James said, going into the kitchen. The three of them all decided to say a ryhme they learned as boys. "Shut up? I don't shut up, I throw up. And when I look at you, I throw up." The three all said. James picked up the phone, dialing a number. "Hello Lily. Listen, something came up and I have to take a raincheck? No, Lily, I'm not dropping you. Listen, a relatives visiting and I can't leave her. Lily, Lily?" The line went dead. _

_A high-pitched scream went though the apartment. James ran into the bathroom to see Iris. She had shaving cream in her eyes, a shaving cream bottle at her feet. James picked her up and set her on the counter, grabbing for a washcloth. He was gently trying to get the shaving cream out as Iris cried. James got all the shaving cream out with a sigh. "See Honey, your fine. Why are you still crying?" _

_Iris cried loudly. "Mommy hates me!!!" She sobbed. James sighed, giving the little girl a hug. Iris grabbed on to his shirt, crying into his shoulder. "Its okay Kid, We'll take care of things, okay?" He said. He picked her up and took her into the kitchen where hte ramen he was cooking was boiling over. He put her on a chair. "Do you like ramen?" He asked. Iris looked confused. Remus walked in. "Trying to shave, were we?" He asked the little girl, sitting down. Sirius and Peter went to sit at the table too. The room was silent. No body knew what to say to each other. _

_"So, um, do you like to play with dolls?" Sirius asked. "No. Dolls are girly. I like climbing trees." Iris said. "We've got a tomboy on our hands." Sirius said to James. "Good, I hate girly girls." James said. _

The next day, after much convincing from Iris, Snape went with Iris to spend christmas in the burrow. They got there and Iris went to the door to knock. "I still don't know why I have to spend christmas with you." Snape said. "You saved my life. I think I owe you as much." Iris said, waiting for someone to answer. Harry answered the door, looking happy. His smiled widened when he saw Iris and Atticus. "Aunt Iris, you're okay." He said, giving her a hug. Iris laughed, hugging him back. He looked over her shoulder to see Snape and his smiled melted.

He pulled Iris into the house and shut the door. "Aunt Iris, what is Snape doing here?" "Listen Harry, Snape was there with me at the robbery. He helped me when I got shot in the shoulder. I think I owe him that much." She said. Ron came over. "Snape, spend christmas with us?" Iris put her hands together. "Please?" She asked, pouting. Atticus had run to Mrs. Weasely and she was handing him a present, everyone else having opened theirs.

"Why not? I guess that if he did save your life, we owe him that much." Mrs. Weasely said. "By the way darling, I love the tea cozy you got me." She said. Iris smiled. "Thank you." She said, letting Snape in. Snape looked around the room before sitting stiffly on a chair. He looked uncomfortable as the Weasely family talked and laughed, ignoring him. Iris sat next to him, watching Attiucs play with his new toy truck. "Atticus is really a beautiful little boy." Mrs. Weasely said. "More and more like his father every day. Its a shame Sirius will never see his son grow up." Iris said, looking sad.

The day went on with everyone spending time together and having a good time. Snape stayed where he was on the chair for the first hour but after that loosened up and began to join them. "So, after I got shot in the shoulder, Snape took my pistol and shot that fucker in the stomach. Thats what happened." Iris said to Harry, retelling the story for the third time. Harry had her re-tell the story. He couldn't believe that Snape had saved his aunt. "You were just too thick-headed to reazile that you couldn't save a helpless kitten." Snape said.

Iris laughed. "And you sir, are inept at using Shampoo." She joked. Everyone laughed. Snape hit her on the head. "Oh come on. You look consitipated Snape." Iris said, sitting next to him. Snape looked amused. "Consitipated you say?" He asked, turning to her. "Then I'll lossen up, just like you." He said, getting up. He swung his hips around and walked around the room, taking on Iris's walk. "Oh, look at me. I'm so cool." Snape said in a high-pitched vocie. He picked up Atticus. "I love my son so much. He looks like his daddy!!" Atticus laughed when Snape turned him upside down.

Iris got up. "You think you're so great. Oh, look at me, I'm Severus Snape. Five points off your house cause I'm an asshole." Iris crooned in a deep vocie. Snape laughed at her. For a brief moment, thier eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment, looking at each other. They broke away when Atticus pulled on Iris's leg. "Mommy, Mrs. Weasely wants some help in the kitchen." Iris looked at her son. "I'll be right back." She mummered, stepping over Ron laying on the floor.


	11. Wolf Baby

-117.

_"What? You wanna leave early again?" Tina asked. Iris nodded at her boss. "I don't feel so good. My grandma just died and my dads on the phone if you want to talk to him." She said, conjuring up some fake tears. Tina took the phone. "Your mom died, sir?" "Yes, she died. Its very sudden and I must have my daughter with me now." Sirius said on the other line, across the street at a pay phone. Tina shrugged. "Too bad. Fine, I'll let her go." She hung up the phone. "This is the 10th grandma that died. At least this time, its real." She said. _

_Iris left the bar to see a man across the street in a trench coat, a hat covering his face. Iris smiled, going to him. His head lifted to show Sirius's smiling face. "Have a kiss for daddy?" He joked. Iris gave him a big kiss as Tina watched though the window, watching Sirius put his arm around her. "So its that kind of family." She said, walking away from the window. "How's the baby?" Sirius asked, his hand on Iris's swollen stomach. She was five months pregnant and today was Sirius's 42nd birthday. "Happy birthday, sweetie." Iris said, kissing him._

_"So, why are we going to Remus' house?" Sirius asked. They were both walking down the street, holding hands. "Its a surprise." Iris said in a sing-song voice. They got to Remus' house, the lights being out. Iris went ahead of Sirius. "We're almost there. Before we get there, close your eyes." She said, covering his eyes. Sirius laughed. "Alright, right, I trust you." He said, closing his eyes. Iris led him into the doorway. Sirius opened his eyes as the lights turned on. Everyone came out from thier hiding places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!!!" They all called out. Sirius looked at everyone. _

_"You did this for me? You guys are bloody the best!!" Sirius said, hugging everyone around. Everyone from the order was there, Mad-eyed Moody, Tonks, Kinglesy, everyone. Tonks was running around, handing out drinks to everyone. She stopped at Iris. "Hey, hows the baby?" She asked. Iris took some of the drinks to help her. "The babies fine. really, I have a feeling it knows what's going on. It wants to get out and say hello to everyone." Iris joked. _

_Tonks went into the kitchen, with Iris following. "So, how is getting a date with Remus?" Iris asked, helping Tonks take a large cake out of the oven. Tonks sighed. "How isn't it going? He doesn't fucking even like me!!" She said, grabbing some icing. Iris took the icing from her, getting to work. "Remus loves you Tonks. Even if he won't admit it. Believe me, he does." Tonks growled, exasperated. "But I want that!!!" She said, pointing at Iris' stomach. _

_"You can have it." Iris said, laughing. "No, I want Remus' child!" She said. Iris almost fell into the cake as Tonks bumped into her. Iris looked at the cake. "Hey, does this look weird?" She asked. Tonks took the icing. "I got it." she said. "Would you want me and Sirius to talk to Remus?" She asked. "You'll only make it worse." She said. Iris was about to bring some drinks out. "I hope you get together soon. I want to see you both happy." She said to her friend._

Snape, Atticus, and Iris had to leave three days after Christmas. As teachers, they had to come back to Hogwarts for the professor's to meet. They had to get there on the knight bus, as much as Snape hated it.

"So, did you have a good Christmas?" Iris asked, sitting on one of the beds as they were tossed around. Snape sat on his, reading a book about potions that cured most burns. "Hello? Snape? Severus?" She called out. Snape looked up from his book. "What do I think of what?" He asked. "How was Christmas this year for you?" Iris asked, flipping though a collection of poems that Harry that given her for Christmas. "Its was satisfactory." Snape said, sitting back to go back to his book. Both their beds crossed as the bus turned right. Iris stole the chance to jump on Snape's bed. "Is that a good thing? Because you seemed to be very happy when I saw you."

Snape slammed his book shut to see his co-worker reclining next to him. She looked up at the ceiling, a small smile on her face. "You know, you are have been acting very friendly lately." He said. The bus turned left, letting Iris dive into a bed that passed by. "Friendly in the sense I know you don't hate me anymore?" She asked. Snape laughed. "You really do make me laugh. I like that." Snape said. "I'm glad you like something about me." Iris said, laying down on the bed she was on.

They made it to Hogwarts an hour later. Atticus, Iris, and Snape got off, paying them and leaving. Soon after, they got to the gate. "Hey Iris?" She turned to look at him as they were walking to the classrooms. "As much as you annoyed me as my student, I always liked you." He said. Iris smiled. "That's good. Thanks." Iris left, Atticus following her.

The next day, the teachers had a meeting on the progress of the students. "Things have been quite well this year. I know that this has been the first year in a long time without Dumbledore. Its hard for us all, I understand." Remus said. For some reason, he glanced at Professor McGonagall who looked away. "Yes, I agree that things have not been the same without Dumbledore." Madame Hooch said.

Iris was sitting at a chair in a shadow, not saying much. When she looked up, she could see Snape staring at her. 'Oh fuck off' She thought. But why was she enjoying his stare? Iris leaned back in the chair, one foot supporting herself on the table. "So, things have gone well as headmaster?" Professor Snape asked, looking very displeased at Remus. "Yes, things have gone very well." He answered. He seemed very nervous, which Iris didn't understand. It wasn't even near the full moon. Iris was staring at Remus when a feeling came over her. "Shit" She whispered to herself, dropping to the ground.

The professors jumped at the chair falling down. They all relaxed, seeing it was only Iris. The professors at that point had become used to Iris' narcolepsy and would go back to what they were doing. Remus got up. "Meeting ended. as you all know, the New years eve party for professors starts at ten o' clock." Remus said, watching everyone leave. He sat on the table waiting for Iris to woke up, getting more and more nervous.

"Iris? Are you going to wake up any time soon?" He said, moving his head close to her face. Before he knew it, Iris' head collided with his as she woke up. "Ow!! Oh, sorry Remus!" She said, getting up to see if Remus was okay. "Its okay Iris. Its nothing." Remus said, sitting down. Iris stood up. "Did I miss anything?" She asked, going to get some ice for Remus' head. Remus coaxed her back to him. "Its nothing. Just a bump." He said. Iris sat on a chair next to him. "Are you okay? You seemed really nervous. Soemthing wrong between you and Tonks?" She asked.

Tonks and Remus had gotten married the summer before, a few weeks after Harry had defeated Voldemort. Despite the fact that Remus was now a headmaster, Tonks had no problems commuting between Hogwarts and business in the Order. "No, theres nothing wrong." Remus said, laughing nervously. "Then whats wrong? you know you can tell me." She said. Just as they were talking, Tonks burst though the door, her hair a vivid shade of pink. "Remus!! Come here!!" She called to her husband, holding what looked like a pregnancy test. Remus bent to see the results.

A shocked expression crossed his face. "Nymphadora, this isn't-" "Yes Remus, I'm pregnant!" Tonks screamed. Remus held her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. Iris smirked. She left them to talk among themselves, watching them with a smile. It seemed so long ago when she had broke the same news to Sirius, to both their surprise. Iris got up. "I'll be going now. Congrats!!" She said. Nethier of them heard her as they talked about the baby. She left the room silently, thinking of memories of Sirius, thinking about the time they had together.

True, they didn't have much time together. Sirius was very busy with the Order most of the time but Iris never minded. Iris was an unofficial member of the Order, helping out as much as she could. But every time they were together, they acted as if they had only been away for a short time. Iris looked up at the ceiling. "I wish you were here, Padfoot." She said to the empty hall.


	12. We're starting a brand new day

-118.

_Iris held Atticus as he cried. The one year old was growing a tooth and he was in a lot of pain. "Hey baby, it okay. At least you never have periods." Iris said, rocking her son gently. The phone rang as she was putting him down with a cold spoon. "Here, that'll keep ya entetained for a while." She said, answering the phone. There was sobbing on the other line. "Hello? Hello?" She said into the phone. "Iris, I-" "Remus?" "Yes. Iris, I don't know how to tell you but, oh Merlin, Sirius is dead." Iris gasped, hand over her mouth. She sank into a chair. _

_She could Remus sobbing on the phone. "I'm sorry." Iris whispered, her voice cracking. She hung up the phone. She didn't even know The details but she knew he died fighting Death eaters. She was against the wall. Sobs wracked her entire body as she sank into the floor. She cried loudly as she said to herself, "Not Sirius. Please, anybody but him. Oh god." The phone rang again. Iris picked it up. "What the hell do you want?" She sobbed into the phone. _

_"I'm sorry about Sirius." She could barely hear what the person was saying. "What the fuck you trying to say?" "I said, I'm sorry about Sirius." It was Peter Pettigrew. Iris held back a sob. "You framed us for your killings and now, your master just killed my lover and you say sorry? Its a little late for that, Peter. You make me sick." Iris sobbed into the phone, feeling worse with every tear falling down._

_"You want revenge, don't you?" His hoarse voice called. Iris nodded into the phone. "Come to Riddle manor. I'm tired of this. Help me, Iris. Save me from this mad-man. Please, Sirius would have done it." The phone went dead in her hands. She hung up the phone. Everything she knew screamed not to go to the Riddle mansion but what Peter said rang in her head. 'Sirius would have done it.' Her head rested on her knees. 'I will not go to Riddle's mansion. I will not put a toe into that house.' She thought._

_Two hours later, she was heading toward the Riddle mansion after dropping Atticus off at a friend's house. She knew that it was crazy to even think that Peter would change but she wanted one thing, revenge. She got off her motorcycle, walking towards the mansion. She broke in, kicking in the door. The entrance was empty, with sounds of celbration upstairs. She smirked. A perfect time to get them. She was about to go up the orant stairs when a large rat came down the stairs, turning into Peter. _

_"Iris, oh Iris, you came!! Just like your brother I knew you would come!!" Peter said, hugging her tightly. Iris pulled him away. "Go to my motorcycle. I have things to take care of." She said, continuing to go up the stairs. Peter pulled her back to him. "You don't want to go up there. Please, save yourself." He said. Iris turned to look at him when she dropped to the floor, down into the stairs. Before she slipped into blackness, she could hear muffled voices and and cloaked figures, _

_She woke up in a haze, vaguely aware of binds keeping her tied to a pillar. She looked up to see a woman with white-blond hair and a cold smile. It was Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius' cousin. "I see your taking your cousin's death well." Iris said coldly._

_"He was only a nuisance. You should be happy that he's out of your life." Narcissa said, her voice husky and low. She walked to Iris, no floated, and began to search though her pockets. "Looking for something or groping?" Iris asked as Narcissa unbuttoned Iris's jeans to feel around. Narcissa finally found Iris' wand, in her pants. She took it and walked away. "You're husband won't be very happy that you like groping me!!" She called after the ice cold woman. "And your hands are cold!!"_

_Iris stood there, a knife in her back pocket, She was sawing though the ropes, trying to avoid her wrists. Her ropes came undone as she saw a black shadow in the hallway. As the ropes dropped, Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew walked into the room. As she was about to move, she felt her limbs go numb, frozen to that spot. Lord Voldemort was getting closer and closer to her. _

_"Iris Potter, how pleasant to see you after all these years." He towered over her, looking down. He lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. All he could see in her eyes was absolute fear. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. Time is a strange thing. You, you have turned from a skinny little girl into a beautiful young woman and I, I have been reborn. Yes, Peter was very helpful in getting you here." He said. his hand resting on her cheek. It was ice cold. She wanted more than anything to shake it off. _

_"Your nephew has also grown. Hes a handsome young man now." He continued. "Peter has told me about many of his mis-adventures. Of course, he also knew about yours." "Shut up." Iris said, her voice cold. Voldemort's hand on her cheek turned into a claw, scratching her cheek and making her fall to the ground. "You dare say Shut up to the greatest wizard in the world?" He said, looming over her. _

_"The greatest wizard my ass!! The greatest wizard in the world was a one year old boy!! He defeated you!! Made you weak! And you call yourself the greatest wizard?" she sneered. She yelped when he kicked her in the ribs, over and over again. "Don't you ever defy me!! Or have you forgotten your brother?" He kneeled, pushing her on her back to look at her. _

_"Do you know why I've decided to let you live?" He asked, tracing his finger along her jawline. "You want to torture me?" Iris asked, her vocie shaking._

_"Do you now why Dumbledore knows me so well?" _

_"How would I know?" _

_"I can sense your fear but you must know this. My grandfather, as I have learned, had another child. With a different woman. A married woman. Do you know who that child is?" _

_"Why would I know anything about your basterd grandfather?" Voldemort decided to ignore her. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "The child's name was Albus Dumbledore." Iris' eyes widened. She looked up at him. "So your my-" "We're cousins Surprised?" He asked. _

_Her limbs were slowly moving, as if the spell was breaking. She felt around to feel a rock. Voldemort pulled himself to his feet. Iris stole the moment to throw the rock in his face. He shouted in pain as she stole a chance to run, pushing Peter out of the way. She burst though a door to see her wand on a table. She grabbed in as some death eaters ran into the room, hearing the screams. Iris ran, not looking back, pushing the heavy door in a matter of seconds. She knew that people were chasing her, maybe just taking pleasure out of the chase._

_A green light shone, lighting the field. A shock hit Iris, making her fall to the ground. Before she knew it, Death eaters were on her, kicking and punching her. A few hexes were also thrown at her. "Don't kill her, shes family." Voldemort voice rang over the night air, mocking her. The pain was numb. She felt nothing as she slipped into a blackness._

_She woke up in a hospital bed, with a nurse's looming face over hers. Iris' eyes scanned over the room. "Where am I?" She said in a broken voice. The nurse got up, going to get her some water. _

_"You're at St. Mungos hospital. Someone fond you on a road nearby and got you here. That person requested to see you when you woke up. Feeling up to it, love?" She asked, fluffing the pillows under Iris' head. Iris sat up. "Thank you, but could I know who it-" Remus burst though the door before she could finish. He looked as if he had been crying but now he looked very angry at Iris. "Thank you Ms, but I would like some time alone with my friend." He said._

_The nurse left. Remus sat down at a chair. "Do you know how many lives you would have affected if you had died tonight? Or were you too busy in your ultimite plan for revenge to not think about anyone?" Remus said, trying to keep his voice down for the woman next door. "Sirius died, we should avenge his death. He'd do the same for any of us!!" Iris said, her voice cracking. "How pig-headed can you get Iris? Yes, revenge is good. I wanted to do exactly what you did. But think about it Iris, Sirius died, why should we have to mourn a second death right now?"_

_Iris looked down at the floor. Remus sat back. "If you're not going to think about us, then think about Atticus? How fair would it be to lose both his parents? Did you ever stop to think where that would leave him? Did you?" Iris hid her face in her hands, holding back tears. "No." She said, muffled. Remus sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry Love, but you needed to hear that." He said, giving her a hug. She hugged him back. After a moment, he pulled her away and got up._

_"Atticus is with me now, by the way. Do you want to see him? He's asking for you." He said. "May I?" Iris said. Remus let the toddling little baby into the room, Atticus walking on unsteady legs. He had learned how to walk weeks earlier, both Sirius and Iris there to see it. Iris got up and scooped him into her arms, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Atticus giggled, his little hands grabbing tightly on his mother's hair, one of his favorite toys. Iris chuckled, gently pulling her hair from his hands. _

_"Oh Baby, mommies hair isn't a toy." She said, taking it away. She placed him on the bed, sitting next to him. She looked back at Remus with a sad smile on her face. "I know I can never be the best parent to Atticus, but I guess I'll try." Remus smiled. "Thats the sprit."_

Iris woke up in Snape's bed, very sore from falling on the stone floor. She looked around, seeing Snape over on the other side of the room, making a potion. "You're Narcolepsy's getting worse." He said. It wasn't a statement, it was a fact. Iris got up, stretching. "You got any of that potion you gave me before?" She asked. Snape wordlessly handed her a cup. "Do didn't mix any sleeping potion in it this time, did you?" She asked. "Iris, all I put in there is the ingredients necessary to make that potion. You have a choice to drink it or not." He said. Iris shrugged, drinking the potion, ignoring the bitter taste.

"Thank you." She said, about to leave. "Iris?" She turned back. "The New years eve party for all the professors is mandatory to go to as you know. I need a companion there." He said. Iris walked up to him. "Are you asking me on a date?" She asked. Snape looked down at her. A small smiled crossed his face. "Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" He asked. Iris smiled. "I'll be there." She said, leaving.

The professor's New years eve party was taking place in an hour and Iris was deciding what to wear. Atticus was in bed, boasting he would welcome the new year with his mommy but falling asleep ten minutes later. Now, she was walking around in her underwear, deciding what to wear. "Hmmm, what did Tonks tell me about dating? Wear your sexist underwear, you'll never know when you'll get something? No!! Um, always let the man pay? NO!!! Um, never let him kiss you before the second date? There it is." She was saying to herself. She finally picked out her favorite pair of Black pants and a red silk shirt that clung to her body. She put on some black patent high heels. As much as she hated to admit it, wearing high heels made her feel very sexy.

After putting on a small amount of makeup and Letting her hair down, she went down to the potions classroom to wait for Snape. She stood there, leaning on a stone wall, when Peeves came floating past her. Peeves had a lot of fun tormenting Iris when she was in Hogwarts but he had come to leave her alone after she became a professor and she had told him from the first day she was not putting up with him.

"Have a date Professor?" Peeves said, his voice mocking. Iris looked up at him. "What's it to you Peeves?" Peeves floated away from her softly singing, "Potter and Snape sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Snape's door opened, making them both stop in their tracks. Snape came out. His usual robes were replaced with a green silk Shirt, Clinging to his chest, which as far as Iris could see, looked quite toned. His Black pants also clung to him in all the right places. Needless to say, he looked quite sexy.

'I will not say anything, I will not say anything' She thought. By the look on Snape's face, she could tell she didn't have to say anything. "You look nice." Snape pointed out as they were walking to the staff room. Iris shrugged. "You look nice yourself." She said. They had made it to the staff room and went in. Most of the teachers were dressed up, talking and listening to music that was playing. Tonks went to hug Iris. "Hey, looking good!!" They both said to each other. Tonks had her hair grown long and slivery, very much like tinsel. She was wearing a little black dress that she looked very good it with fishnet stockings and stilettos.

"How have you been Tonks?" Iris asked, watching Snape be led off by Professor Binns, who wanted to ask him a question. "Oh Darling, I feel wonderful. The best part, I haven't felt sick at all, not like you did." Tonks, said, dropping her cup when Hagrid bumped into her. "Could you get that?" Tonk asked. Iris rolled her eyes. "Tonks, you act as if your about to pop at any moment." She said, bending over to do it anyway. Snape stole that chance to stare at her very round bottom as she did so.

As Iris got up to hand Tonk her cup, she saw something she thought she never thought she'd see for a long time. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Both were wearing smug looks on their faces, very good looking. Narcissa was wearing a beautiful Sliver dress and Lucius was wearing very formal black robes. They both looked like the perfect couple. Narcissa saw Iris first, pointing her out wordlessly to Lucius. They both stared at her as she brought punch to Snape, joining in his conversation with Madame Hooch. "Is this punch spiked?" Snape asked. "Yes" "Thank god." He said. Lucius went up to Snape, tapping him on the back with his cane.

"Severus, its been too long. How are you?" He said. Snape turned to see him, his expression turning sour as soon as he saw Lucius. Iris turned to see what he was looking at, her face also turning sour. "Lucius, how wonderful to see you." Snape said, shaking his hand. "Yes, well I couldn't pass up a new years eve party with the teachers that teach my son. And I've heard so much about the new defence against dark Art professor, I couldn't resist a chance to meet her. Ah, this must be her." he said, shaking Iris' hand. His hand stayed in hers for too long for her comfort.

"Yes, Draco has told us much about you." Narcissa put in, coming to where they stood. She shook Iris' hand as her husband had, her hand being very cold. "So, how has our son been?" She asked. Iris tore her hand away, putting it in her pocket. "Ah yes, your son is quite the scholar. Very good student." She said, secretly wanting to barf. Lucius laughed. "Indeed, he was always a good student." Iris faked a smile, looking in the corner of her eye. Snape seemed to be doing the same thing.

A slow song came on. Some of the Professors went out to dance, picking partners randomly. "Really Snape, you must join in with us." Narcissa said as she allowed herself to be led by Lucius to the rest of them. Snape looked down at Iris who looked up at him. "Shall we?" Snape asked. Iris shrugged. "Why not?" She said. Snape and her both went out. Snape put one arm around Iris' waist, the other hand in hers. She blushed slightly as he pulled her closer to him. "Well, nice song." She said as they moved to the music. Snape nodded.

Iris decided to make the first move, putting her head on his chest. Snape flinched, then relaxed at her touch. His head rested on her head, smiling slightly. Remus meanwhile looked up from dancing with Tonks to see them both dancing together. He froze, never seeing that coming. He knew Snape had asked her to come with him but he thought it was just a convience to Snape. Tonks looked up to look at what he was staring at. Seeing them, she laughed. "Aren't they cute together?" She commented, watching them part when the song ended.

Remus shrugged. "It seems they do. Lets just hope its not real." He said. Iris broke away from Snape. "Thanks for the dance." Snape smirked. "Your welcome. You really are quite a good dance partner." He said. Iris nodded, leaving to use the bathroom. She looked around in the hallway, finding one. She rolled her eyes as she entered Moaning Mytle's bathroom. "Hello Mytle." Iris called out, going into one of the stalls. She found Mytle on the toilet, sobbing as usual.

"G-Good evening P-professor." She said though her tears. Iris sighed. "Something wrong Mytle?" Iris asked, crouching down to listen to what was wrong, ignoring her extreme need to pee. "I-its nothing. I just get sad around the holidays." Mytle said, getting up. Iris nodded. "Mytle, I'm sorry to hear that." She said, watching Mytle leave. "Mytle? Where are you going?" She asked. Mytle looked back. "Why else did you come in here? I'll let you use the bathroom. Thank you for saying hello Professor." She said, leaving the stall. Iris shrugged, Unzipping her pants to use the bathroom.

Iris came out, feeling sorry for Mytle. But, what can you do about a ghost who does nothing but cry? Iris walked down the hallway, pondering everything. Her feelings for Snape, how everyone would feel about them. Thats when she heard the clack of a cane on the stone floor. She turned to see Lucius. "Evening." She called to him, leaning on a stone wall. "Yes, a lovely night isn't it, Professor?" Lucius said, getting closer to her with each step. Iris crossed her arms over her chest, looking annoyed.

"How did you get out of Azkaban anyway?" She asked. Lucius' cane was suddenly pressing into her neck, the ice cold metal burning. "Lets not think of the negative things. After all, its the dawn of a new year." He said, his face close to hers. Iris looked away. "Yes, I'm sure that we can get along then." She said. "My wife and I have been watching you for a long time, you know. We've taken quite the interest in the young professor who is the Dark Lord's cousin." He said, tracing her jawline with the tip of his cane.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Iris said, stepping back from Lucius to feel nothing but the wall. "What I mean is, Narcissa and I have desired a third party in our bed for quite some time. And both of us have agreed we want you to be that third person." He said, getting closer to her. Iris tried to ignore the fact that his body was pressed into hers. "Maybe you could teach us something new." He whispered in her ear.

"Iris!" They both heard Snape call. They turned to see Snape walking over to them, looking very angry. 'Snape to the rescue.' Iris thought, glad he was there. Lucius stepped back from her. "Mr. Malfoy, as much as you think it appropriate, we do not approve of seducing Professor's here." Snape said. Lucius smirked. "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't know she was yours. I'll be taking my leave then." He said. With a flick of his wrist, his hat was placed on his head. As he walked away, he brushed past Iris. "Our offer still stands." He said, shivers going up Iris' spine.

Snape turned to look at her. "I am going to assume that you didn't want to go with him. Am I correct?" Snape asked, stepping closer to her. Iris nodded. "He makes me sick." She said. Out of no where, Iris hugged Snape, her arms wrapping around him tightly. "Thanks for helping me." She said. Snape hugged her back, pulling her closer to him. She pressed her face into his chest, smelling Bitter herbs and his cologne. Snape buried his face in her hair before he knew it. "Your welcome." Is all he said. They stayed like that until Professor McGonagall came out. She looked quite surprised to see the two like that together.

"Professors, midnight's in five minutes." She said. Snape and Iris both pulled away when they heard her. Both of them went into the staffroom without a word. Iris was suddenly grabbed by Remus. Its was a tradition in Hogwarts among the Porfessor's to toast the new defense against Dark Arts teacher, knowing that they would most likely leave in June. "A toast, to Professor Potter. May she be the first Professor of this cursed subject to stay and if she does leave, then lets hope she'll have good luck." Remus said.

Iris weakly raised a wine glass that someone had forced into her hand, embarrassed. They did a toast and got ready to welcome the New year. "Hey Severus, what are you going to do for the New year?" Iris asked. The ten second countdown was starting. Severus was grinning, pulling her to him. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do." As everyone else called "HAPPY NEW YEAR" Snape swept Iris into a sweet kiss. Iris looked surprised but relaxed, returning the kiss. They broke away, everyone else cheering at the new year. Snape and Iris both laughed. Iris reach up and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy New year." She said. "I love you." Snape said.


	13. Who said this would be easy?

19.

_The plane pulled in to London during the middle of the day. 20 year old Iris came out of the plane, very tired and feeling emotionally drained. She was wearing her navy uniform, looking very professional. She walked though the airport with her duffal bag, trying to figure out how to stay awake. In America, she had been tested for a sleep disorder and would be getting the results sent to Remus' house in a few days. Not that she wanted to go home to Remus' house._

_She hadn't seen him or anyone since she left to join the Navy two years ago. He had been very upset about her joining and had sent her a howler after he found out, which led Luna to figure out she was a witch, Luna, the same one who was in Irag right now. She left the airport. _

_"Iris Potter? Iris Potter?" Iris raised her head to see a woman with curly blond hair. being followed by a photographer who looked like a teenager. "Ms. Potter, its very nice to meet you." The woman said, shaking Iris' hand. "Who are you?" Iris asked, very vague. "Oh My, I forgot you've been in America for so long. My name is Rita Seeker, for The Daily prophet. I was wondering if I could interview you." She said. Iris barely had time to nod before she pushed Iris along. "Horace, take Ms. Potter's bag." She ordered the boy. Horace took Iris' bag, walking ahead of the two women. Rita pulled out a notepad as they got into a cab. _

_"Now, I hear you went into the Navy so they would pay for College. Tell me, what do you want to do in college?" She asked. Iris shrugged. "I really want to be a professor, maybe go back to Hogwarts and teach." She said, crossing her legs, feeling very uncomfortable being so close to Rita. They stopped at a cafe, the three getting out. Iris, who had almost fallen asleep in the cab, was dragged out by Rita. Rita went to a table, ordering coffee for the three of them. "Gee, you think Jr. Over here can drink Coffee?" Iris joked. _

_Rita Ignored Iris, writing on her notepad. "Now, tell me, how was it losing your brother and his wife to the Dark Lord that night?" Iris looked up at her. "Ma'am, how do you explain losing a sibling? It was terrible of course." Iris said, accepting the coffee from the waitress. Rita put her hand on her arm. "Ah yes, I'm sure it was very hard for you. Now tell me about Azkaban." She said, sipping her coffee. Iris shook her head but decided if she told the woman, maybe she'd leave her alone. _

_Iris slowly described life in Azkaban as Rita and her little assistant drank their coffee, The assiatant's eyes filled with tears as she described the life she and Sirius led for four years, the torture, the constant death around them, the Dementors, the worst part of Azkaban was the Dementors. Iris was their favorite meal. So young and innocent, she made quite the good meal. Rita made a motion like she was wiping a tear away. "Thats a very horrible story, my dear. But what happened after you escaped?" She asked. _

_"I went to Hogwarts until I was 18, then joined the navy." Iris said, shrugging. Rita smiled, patting Iris' arm. Iris pulled away. "Thank you but its no problem." she said. Rita sat back. "So, you must be afraid, I'll bet." She said. Iris looked up. "Afraid of what?" She asked, drinking her coffee, feeling better with each sip of caffeine. "Of Sirius Black, silly. Hes escaped from Azkaban." Iris froze where she sat. She suddenly felt light-headed. _

_She woke up with Rita's face over hers. Iris sat up. "I'm sorry, I-I've been quite tired lately. A red-eye flight, you know." Iris said, getting up. Rita's assistant's hand was offered and she took it, helping herself up. Rita smiled. "Well then, I hope your going to be okay. have a nice day, sweetheart." She said. Before Iris could stop her, Rita planted a big kiss on her cheek. She walked away with a cheeky smile. Iris sat back, feeling the lipstick mark Rita had left. She looked down at the table to see Rita had left her with the bill. _

_After taking the Knight bus, she made it to Tonk's apartment. She went up the stairs, remembering every twist and turn. The familiar door was relief to come to. She could hear vocies on the other side. "I can't believe that your teaching at Hogwarts." she heard though the door. She rolled her eyes. It looked like she'd have to deal with him sooner. The door opened. Iris watched as Remus and Tonks walked out, talking together. Both of them ran into Iris as she tried to say hello. _

_Remus and Tonks both stared in awe as they saw who they ran into. Iris stared back at them, wide blue eyes staring. She had lost her innocence of the world, they could both see that. She had a Navy uniform on, looking very professional but she looked tired. "Iris?" Remus asked. Iris shrugged. "Well, here I am." She said. Remus grabbed Iris, giving her a big hug. Iris returned the hug, not really wanting to let go. _

_An hour later, the three were at Remus' house, catching up on lost time. "Your teaching at Hogwarts? Never thought I'd see the day." Iris said. Remus looked proud of himself. Iris smiled at him. "When are you leaving for Hogwarts?" She asked. "I'll be leaving in two days." He said. Iris nodded. "And your mail, I told them to send something to your house. Is that okay?" "Yes, thats okay. What are they sending you?" Remus asked. Iris shook her head. "Something of no importance." She said, waving it away like smoke. _

_A few days later, Remus was on his way to Hogwarts and Iris was staying at Tonk's apartment until she found her own place. She stopped at Remus' house to check the mail. Thats when the letter came._

_Dear Private 1st class I. M. Potter,_

_You have been diagnosed with Narcolepsy, a rare sleep disorder. Please report to the Office in London for your Discharge papers and Disability check._

_Naval offices of London_

Over the next few weeks, Iris and Snape's relationship was taking a very interesting turn. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone, even Atticus. as for everyone else, Harry and Ron's relationship was only getting better. January was passing quickly. What confused Harry was Iris' new attitude toward Snape. He could see the secret smiles and glances that Iris gave Snape and the ones he returned.

Valentine's day was drawing closer, Harry decided to confront Iris about Snape. As Iris was grading Papers, Harry came into the classroom. Atticus ran over to him. "Harry, Harry" Atticus called, hugging Harry's legs. Harry hugged him back. "Hey Buddy. Look, I need to talk to your mum, okay?" Atticus nodded, leaving the classroom for his room. Iris looked up. "Harry! Good to see you. Please, sit down." She said. Harry went and sat in one of the desks.

"Aunt Iris, I wanted to ask you about Snape." Iris looked up from the essay she was grading. "Yes? What about him?" She asked. "Well, I-" Harry was intrputted by Snape walking into the classroom. His expression turned sour seeing Harry there. "Professor, didn't you agree on helping me make that potion for tomorrow's lesson?" Snape said, indicating he did not want Harry there. Iris stood up. " Ah yes, I did. But I need to talk to my nephew for a moment. I'll be right there." She said. Snape left, saying nothing.

"Snape and I have become friends, if you must know Harry. Nothing more." Iris said. Harry seemed shocked. "But Snape, he-" "He hates your father, not us." Iris said. "But my father is your brother. He-" "Harry, the past is past. Lets focus on the present, okay?" Iris went over to Atticus. "Atticus honey, lets go to Snape's classroom okay?" She said, taking her son's hand. She looked at Harry as she left with some essays, patting him on the shoulder. "People change, Harry." She left Harry furious. How dare she justify Snape's cruelty?

Iris and Atticus got to Snape's classroom as Snape was grading papers. "Your late, Potter." Snape said, barely hiding his smile at seeing her. Iris went to his desk, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, come off it Severus. The point is I'm here now." She said. Snape smirked. "Hows Harry taking it?" Snape asked. Iris looked away. "Um, I didn't tell him yet." She said. Snape shrugged.

Iris had stayed in Snape's classroom, helping him grade papers into the night. They both looked up to see Atticus sleeping, having fallen asleep while playing. Iris smiled. "Little guys tired." She said, picking her son up. "He can sleep on my bed, if you want to put him there." Snape said, watching her put Atticus in Snape's bed. She kissed the top of his head before leaving him, going back to the classroom. Iris reached over the desk to kiss Snape, Snape returning the kiss. "So, how was your day?" Iris asked. Snape shrugged. "It was the same. Students having no idea what I'm talking about." Iris rolled her eyes. "You know Darling, some students aren't potions masters like you."

Snape yawned. "While you use over-used sarcasam on me, I'm going to go to sleep." Iris followed him. Iris and Snape would sometimes sleep together when it was late at night and the other would decide they didn't want to go back to their room. Iris got in next to Atticus as Snape went to his bathroom. A few minutes later, Snape came out, finding Iris and Atticus both asleep. Smiling, he got into bed with both of them, kissing Iris on the forehead. He feel asleep, arms wrapped around the two.

Iris woke up a few hours later to hear Snape talking in his sleep. He thrashed in his sleep as Iris watched him. "No, I can't" Snape murmured in his sleep. Iris sighed, stroking his hair gently.


	14. I trusted you

-119.

_Iris sighed, stacking the last of the boxes into her house. She had just bought a small house on the outskirts of London from her Disability checks the Navy gave her. It was a nice house, some repairs were needed but Iris didn't mind getting her hands dirty. She had spent that whole day taking all her things out of storage and moving them into the house. A lot of her friends had old furniture that they didn't need and gave to her. The mismatched furniture looked very funny in the house._

_She looked out the window, watching the snow fall. Winter was just beginning and it looked beautiful. Iris opened up a beer she got from a store she stopped in on the way and looked out the window to watch the snow, a mix tape playing. She laughed at herself, dressed in a white sweat shirt with the collar cut off and baggy jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail, messed up, and she overall was grubby from working all day and dealing with the dusty boxes. _

_Her thoughts were cut off by a tapping noise on the window. A white owl tapped at the window, in his claws with a brown box. Iris opened the window. The owl came in, giving her the parcel. She hunted for a bowl, filling one up with water to give to the owl. Iris opened the parcel, seeing something she didn't expect. There was a photo album in there, the front picture was a picture that made tears come to Iris' eyes. It was a picture of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, holding a baby that looked like James. The baby had green eyes and unkempt black hair. _

_As she flipped though the photo album, she came across pictures of the Marauder's and Harry. Then she came across pictures of Harry. She saw a picture of him with his friends. They were laughing in the picture, maybe laughing at something the photographer said. It was the first time she had seen her nephew's face in 12 years. He looked like his father. Iris smiled. "I'm glad your life is together Babe." She said to the picture. At the end of the album, there was a note._

_Iris,_

_I thought you could use a little house-warming present. I hope you find your new house becoming a home soon. Visit Hogwarts sometime. Your mother and I both miss you. But be careful, in light of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban, there are dementors on the grounds. The password to get into the gate is Lemon Drop._

_Love, Father_

_Iris smiled, writing a small note that she'd be coming to Hogwarts in a few days. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her parents, despite the fact they didn't act like her parents. She gave the note to the owl, letting him go when he was well rested. The dementors would be a problem but she dealed with them before. She yawned, getting a blanket out of a box and going into the room that she picked as her room. The bed wasn't put up yet, just a mattress in the middle of the room. Iris layed down on the mattress, quickly falling asleep._

_"You want tomorrow off?" Her new boss asked. Iris nodded, giving a shot of Vodka to an old man who winked at her. "You've been working here for three weeks and you already want a day off?" Iris faked some tears. "But Ma'am, my Grandmother died and I don't know what to do and my family-" "Alright, Alright, you can have the day off." Her new boss said. _

_Three days later, she was on her way to Hogwarts, taking her motorcycle she had bummed off a co-worker who had to give it away because his wife was having a baby and she didn't want the motorcycle around. It was a beat-up thing but she was able to get to Hogwarts on it, stopping a few times to kick the engine into gear. She got to the Hogwarts gate as the snow began to lightly fall. _

_"Password?" She heard on the other side when she knocked. Its was Hagrid's voice, she was sure. "Lemon drop." She called out. The gates opened to show Hagrid, looking the same. Iris smirked, running to give Hagrid a big hug. Hagrid looked down. "Iris? That you?" He said, hugging the young woman back. "You've gotten taller." Iris observed, looking up at the half-giant. "Ah, I should be saying that to ye. Your the one who got taller." Hagrid said, clapping her on the back, making her almost fall. _

_Hagrid led her to the main entrance, where he left because he had a class. Iris went off to Dumbledore's office, humming, 'We're off to see the wizard,' many students stopping and staring at this strange woman. As Iris was walking though the complicated staircases and hallways, she ran into her least favorite teacher, Snape. "...Because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does." Iris was singing, going down a now empty hallway when she landed head first into Snape. They both fell down with a thud. Snape looked up, his expression looked for a spilt second Happy before it turned into a sour look. _

_"Ms. Potter, is there any reason you desire to darken these halls again?" He asked. Iris got up, straighting herself up. She offered a hand to Snape who didn't take it. "I was told Dumbledore wanted to see me." She said. Snape stood up. "Well then, please do what is required of you and never come back. And don't even think about visiting me," He said, brushing past Iris to leave. "Don't you even think about it." She imitated. He turned around. "Five points from Gryffindor!" He yelled. _

_"I'm not a student anymore!!!" _

_"Well, then, I'll tell all the Gryffindor's that one of their own decided to come back to reek havoc at this school!!" _

_He walked away, seeming very angry. Iris gave his retreating back a dirty look, picking up the tin she had dropped out of her leather jacket. It was a tin of sweets she had baked for Christmas she wanted to give to Dumbledore. Well, really she bought them from the store but that was her story and she was sticking to it. She finally got to the headmaster's office. Knocking on the door, she waited, her back against the door. _

_Dumbledore opened the door, Iris tumbling into the office. Dumbledore looked down at his daughter. "Well now, have a nice trip?" He asked. Iris laughed. "Yes, it was just wonderful." She said, taking his hand to get up. "Well, I got you something. Think of it as a little thank-you for the Album." Iris said, giving Dumbledore the sweets. Dumbledore took them, kissing the young woman on the cheek. "Please, sit down." He said, indicating towards a chair._

_Iris sat in the chair as Dumbledore was locking the door. She was suddenly taken back to a time where she was a student and used to meet here with Dumbledore to discuss her lastest prank. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, opening the tin. "Oh my, well you cretainly outdid yourself." A tinkle in his eyes shone, making Iris wonder if he knew she didn't make them. She tried to make them, honestly. But the oven door wouldn't open so she couldn't get them until she found her wand. By then it was too late._

_"So, how is America?" Dumbledore asked. Iris looked up. "Oh, it was wonderful. You meet the most interesting people there." She said. Dumbledore smiled. "So, I hear Sirius Black has escaped? Seems castle security has gotten better than from when I was here." Iris said. "Ah yes, Sirius has escaped." Iris nodded. "Look, father I-" "One moment, my dear." He said, hearing a knock at his door. He unlocked the door to show Professor Snape, who didn't look too happy that Iris was still there. He whispered something to Dumbledore and left. _

_Dumbledore turned back to find her knocked out. He bent over the chair to see she was sleeping. Smiling slightly, he got a blanket he always kept behind his desk, covering her with it. Remus wasn't lying when he warned Dumbledore that she had Narcolepsy._

Valentine's day was spent with couples in Hogwarts celebrating their love, some with flowers, other with candy. Snape and Iris however gave no indication they would do anything for each other. Snape went about his usual valentine's day plans, ruining everyone else's. Iris spent hers by joking around with the other students, even joking around with Harry and Ron. She passed a note to the two as they were taking notes. Harry opened it to see a condom taped to the note, in messy handwriting saying, "You two have a good Valentine's day." Harry and Ron had laughed, getting many glances from their classmates.

Harry looked at his aunt, seeing her give him a perfect Navy salute. Harry saluted back. The day passed quickly, for most people. For Iris on the other hand, it was taking forever. Remus and Tonks had "borrowed" Atticus for the day, claiming they wanted to babysit for her so they could know how to care for their child. That left Iris time to see Snape and give him his present. She had bought an extremely rare potions book that she was sure he would love.

That night, she went to his rooms to find them empty. A few candles were lit, lighting the room in a warm glow. Iris decided to wait for him, the book in her hand. Going to the window sill, she waited, looking out the window at the clear night sky. She watched as the half moon rose. She watched the grounds as everything was as usual when she felt arms snake around her waist. "What do you have here?" Snape asked, taking the book out of her hands. Iris turned her face to kiss him.

"Happy Valentine's day." She said as he studied the cover. Snape smiled, turning her to face him. "An interesting gift, from a beautiful woman. I'll enjoy this." He said, kissing her. Iris moaned as his lips moved to nip at her neck. He pulled away from her, going to a small pouch he had on a table. "I've gotten you something too. I'm sure you'll enjoy this one even more." he said, throwing the pouch at her. Iris opened the pouch to see something she didn't expect.

She pulled out a rolled up joint, perfect and ready to smoke. She laughed. "How did you know?" She asked, hugging him. "You think that teachers don't know what their students do on the weekends? And what do you think we do to deal with students?" Snape asked. Iris stared at it. "I haven't smoked one of these in years. Not since Atticus was born. When I got pregnant, I stopped." She said. Snape sat on the couch, folding his arms. "Lets test our presents out then." Iris sat next to him, leaning on his arm. "But I never smoke alone." She said, lighting the joint.

Malfoy meanwhile was on his way to his common room, but before decided to stop to visit his godfather. Malfoy went to the classroom, not seeing his godfather. He heard two people laughing and saw that the room to Snape's rooms was opened a crack. He looked in to see Iris and Snape on the couch, smoking a joint, the joint being passed between the two of them. Malfoy watched as Iris reached over the couch to kiss Snape. Malfoy had enough, leaving the classroom to run into Harry and Ron who were on their way to their rooms.

"Bet you enjoy your higher marks lately Potter." Malfoy said, sneering at him. Harry steped back a little. "What do you mean Malfoy?"

"Your aunt's sleeping Professor Snape. You Potter's are all alike, sucking up to everyone. In your aunt's case, REALLY sucking up." Harry backed Malfoy into a wall, his wand out. "Don't you dare ever say anything about me or my family!" Harry said, his wand poking Malfoy's nose. Malfoy smirked. "Fine then, see for yourself." Harry laughed. "My aunt would never do anything with Snape."

Meanwhile, things were getting hot and heavy in Snape's rooms. Iris moaned as Snape's lips nipped at her ear, whispering something she didn't hear. "What?" She asked. "Your ears are pierced all the way down." Snape observed. Iris giggled. "Thanks for telling me." She said, kissing his neck. Iris unbottoned his shirt, showing a toned chest. Snape made a noise that sounded like a growel when she kissed his chest.

Harry ran down the hallway with Ron following him. "I have to know. Just to check." Harry said, going down the hallway to the potions classroom. He went in, going to the back. He stopped, hearing people talk to each other in hushed tones. Then he heard something. Was it, Snape moaning? He opened the door to see Snape and Iris together on the couch, both of them half-naked. Snape was on top of Iris, holding onto Iris with an iron grip. Iris was laughing as he was kissing her neck. "Stop it, that tickles." She was giggling.

Harry took out his wand. "Accio." He called out, sending Snape flying off his aunt, being thrown into a wall. Iris sat up, showing she was topless. "Harry!!" She screamed as Harry ran to jump Snape. Iris ran to them, throwing Harry off Snape. "Stop it!!!" She screamed at Harry. Harry got up. "Your sleeping with him, Snape?" Harry yelled, his face getting red. "He and I are in Love!!!" Iris screamed back, face getting just as red. Ron walked in, closing his eyes at seeing Iris topless.

Snape watched this fight, his reaction time slowed by the Pot. "Potter!!" He called out. Both Harry and Iris stopped to look at him. Snape pointed at Iris. "You, put a shirt on." He said. He pointed at Harry. "You, I suggest you butt out of your Professor's buisness." He slurred. Harry went to jump at him but Iris stood in his way. "I can't believe you're with him." Harry said, disgusted at his aunt. "You don't even understand. Do you know who killed Dumbledore?" He said. Iris looked confused. "Yes, a death eater killed him."

Snape walked behind Iris, looking very nervous. "Iris-" "NO!! Snape killed Dumbledore!! HE DID!!! Not a death eater, SNAPE!!!" Harry yelled. Iris stared at Harry, looking as if she had been slapped. Snape went to put his hand on her arm. "Iris-" She shook his hand off. She went to the couch, getting her shirt to put on. "I can-" "No I trusted you!! I trusted you to be honest to me, and you keep this from me? You killed my father!!! What were you planning on doing, killing me too, gaining my trust like you did to my father?"

Snape grabbed her arm. "It wasn't like-" Iris slapped him across the face, the sound ringing though the room. Snape stared at her, barely feeling it. "Don't you ever, EVER, touch me again." She screamed. Iris ran out the room, tripping over things, doing anything to get out. The room was silent after she left. Snape turned to Harry and Ron. For a moment, they both saw tears in his eyes. "Fifty points from Gyrffindor! Now get out before I give you something to really cry about." His voice was cracking, pointing towards the door. Harry and Ron ran out, both not wanting to see what would happen if they didn't. Harry could see as they were leaving, Snape sitting on the couch, his face in his hands.


	15. Talking over Video games

-120.

_"James Come on. We won't be able to get a seat if you keep snogging Lily." Remus yelled at his best friend. James, Lily, Lily's Almost nine month pregnant stomach, Peter, Sirius, Peter, and Iris were all going to see the new Star wars movie. All of them were excited to watch it. Seven year old Iris clung to Sirius' leg as they went though the crowd to get tickets for everyone. Sirius bought the tickets, going to get popcorn for everyone._

_"Okay then Kid, you know what to do," Sirius said, stealing an empty XXL tub of popcorn. He picked Iris up, carrying her in one arm, the container in the other. He went to the snack counter, Iris suddenly screamed, trying to be very annoying "I want Popcorn!!!" "Excuse me sir, my daughter dropped the popcorn on the floor. May we have some more?" The pasty teenager at the counter was about to say something when he saw Iris in Sirius' arms. He sighed, refilling the popcorn. "Ask for extra butter." Sirius whispered to Iris. "Extra butter!!" Iris yelled at the teenager. The teenager looked shocked. _

_"Okay, Okay." He added the extra butter, giving the tub to Sirius. They both left, going where the teen couldn't see them. "Good job Iris." Sirius said, giving his favorite popcorn ticket a big kiss on the cheek. Iris giggled. _

_"You know she'll be too old for that soon, right?" Lily said, taking the popcorn. Sirius and James laughed. "Yes, but this little guy will replace her." James said, rubbing Lily's stomach. Lily laughed at James, kissing him. "Is snogging fun or something?" Iris asked. "It is with the right person." Remus said. Peter pulled the little girl out of the way of two teenagers running into the theater. They all went into the theater, finding it crowded. They went looking for a seat, Iris struggling to keep up with the adults._

_She lost them in the crowd, feeling very helpless. She saw a coat that looked like Sirius'. She grabbed the coat, following the man. She sat down in the seat next to him. She looked up to see a face she had never seen before. A man with the hooked nose. He stared down at the little girl. "Kid, are you lost?" The man asked. Iris was about to say something when she heard James. "Iris, where are ya?" Iris looked over at her older brother, seeing him. James smiled when he saw his younger sister, his expression sour when he saw Snape._

_"Snivellus, good to see you." He said. "What are you doing with my sister?" Snape looked surprised, looking down at Iris. "This is your sister? I thought she was your little girlfriend." He said. Iris nodded. "Yes Mr. Snivellus." She said, nodding. Snape looked down at her, looking annoyed. James was about to say something else when- "James, did you find the seats? Hey Severus, may we sit here?" Snape's seemed happier when Lily came over. "I suppose you may." He said. He looked resentful at Lily's stomach. _

_There were only five seats, so Iris had to sit on James' lap during the movie. They all watched the movie, the giant popcorn passed around. At the end, they all watched the end where Darth Vader is reveled as Luke's father, they were all shocked. At the credits, Sirius threw popcorn at the screen. "That sucked! That doesn't make any sense!! you disappoint me, Geogre Lucas!" Sirius yelled at the screen. Lily looked down at her sister-in-law, whos blue eyes were big in awe. "Did you like the movie darling?" She asked. _

_"RRRRRRIIIII" Iris answered, imitating her favorite character, Chubaka. They laughed as they walked out of the theater, talking about the movie. Thats when Lily gave a small cry. "Lily, whats wrong?" James asked, going to see what was wrong. "The baby...Its coming." She said. James stood up, leading his wife out of the theater. Snape looked at Lily, looking concerned. "Hey guys, could you um...take care of Iris while I take Lily to the hospital?" James asked, going to the car._

_Five hours later the three men were in Remus' apartment, waiting for the call while Iris was waiting with them. Sirius was vegging out on the couch while Remus and Peter were pacing. Iris looked up at them. "Hey, is Lily's baby coming then?" She asked. Sirius looked, as if he just noticed she was there. "Yes, Lily's baby is coming." "James better fucking call soon." Remus said, looking out the window. Iris went to Remus, pulling on his pants leg. _

_"Where do babies come from?" She asked. The three men stared at the seven year old. "Oh, look at the time. I think its time to get you to bed." Sirius said, breaking the awkward silence. "But where do they come from?" Iris asked, letting herself be led to Remus' room. "You'll find out when your older, much older." Sirius said, putting her to bed. He left with Iris still wanting to know._

_The next morning, James called them. He sounded tired but very happy. "The baby was born. Its a boy. His name's Harry." James said to Peter on the phone. Peter hung up, "ITS A BOY!!" He screamed to everyone else, who were in the kitchen having breakfest. They all cheered, getting up to get to the hospital. "Will Lily tell me where Babies come from?" Iris asked Peter. Peter looked down at the little girl, getting nervous. "Just...brush your teeth." He said._

_They got to the hospital quickly, the four of the them pushing past everyone to get to Lily's room. James welcomed them at the door, blocking the way. "Shh, Lily's feeding Harry right now." He whispered. "WOW!!! Thats where babies come from!!" Iris said loudly, having pushed past James' legs and was next to Lily's bed, watching Lily feed Harry. Lily laughed. "Darling, you'll find out where babies come from when your older." She said._

_Iris peered over the blanket with everyone else to see Harry. His little face was all they could see under the blue blanket he was wrapped in. The little boy was dozing off, his lips still making a soft sucking sound. Lily looked up at the visitors. "Try not to make too much noise." She whispered to them. Harry was passed gently around the room, everyone cooing and talking about how cute Harry was. James went over to Sirius. "By the way, would you like to know who his godfather will be?" Sirius looked up at his best friend._

_"We'd be honored if you were Harry's godfather." James said. Sirius face was shocked. "But James, I-" "No, I won't take no for an answer. Your now Harry's godfather." James said, taking Harry from Peter's arms. Peter looked as if he was glad to be rid of the baby. _

_The men soon after left to get some lunch, promising to get Lily what she wanted, Iris stayed behind to be "On guard" for Lily. Iris was sitting on the edge of Lily's bed. "I'm glad I had a boy." Lily said to herself, holding Harry. Iris smiled. "I wanted you to have a boy too Lily. Girls are icky." She said. Lily laughed. "But your a girl, silly." She said, tweaking the little girl's nose. "I wish I wasn't. All the girls in my class want to do is play Barbies and house." _

_What Lily was about to say was stopped by someone coming in. Snape walked in with a bouquet of Lilys. Iris went in front of him, trying to look tough. "What's the password?" She asked, trying to look mean by snuching her face, making Snape hold back a smile. "Let him though darling." Lily said. Iris let him though, watching him. "What are you doing here Severus?" Lily asked, sitting up to greet him. Snape nodded. "I wanted to give you some flowers and say congrats for your son." Snape said, putting the Lilys down._

_"Severus-" "Lily, did you ever think that we could have been together?" He asked. Lily was speechless. "Severus, I-" They was interrupted by James coming in. "Snivellus, what are you doing here?" Snape stood up. "I'll be going then, now that I've said what I needed to say." He walked to the doorway. "By the way, your sons a bloody git!!" He said, leaving. _

"Hit the fucking thing!!!" Tonks screamed at Iris. "I'm getting it!!!" Iris screamed back. Both women cursed as Iris' character died on the video game. After the arguement with Snape, Iris had come to Tonks and Remus' room crying and Tonks was the only one there. So now they were using the best therapy for both women: video games. Atticus was sleeping nearby so they were trying to keep their voices down.

"So, why isn't Remus here?" Iris asked, going to the small kitchen they had to make a sandwich. "Remus had to do some paperwork. You know, things have been going very good. But AHHH!!! I wish he was here right now so we could be together." "With me and Atticus here?" Iris joked, putting some Ketchup on her Peanut butter and Ketchup sandwich. "If I have to." She said. "By the way, make me one of those sandwiches too." Iris stopped what she was doing. "Tonks, it Peanut Butter and Ketchup. I wasn't even allowed to eat it in front of you until last year."

"I want it!!" Tonks screamed at her friend. Iris shook her head, making another. Iris came out with the two sandwiches, handing one to Tonks. "I've had really weird cravings, kind of like yours." Tonks said, biting into the sandwich. "Thats delicious!!" Tonks said, eating quickly. Iris laughed. "Funny thing is when I got pregnant, the opposite thing happened. One time, Sirius made me this sandwich, and you know how much he hated it, and I was disgusted!! I couldn't eat it. Everything I loved to eat I couldn't eat, Tuna and Peanut butter, Peanut butter on Hot dogs is good too. But I thought it was gross. Then when Atticus was born, I was fine."

"Your disgusting." Tonks said, laughing. "But your eating it." Iris commented. They ate in silence, watching the Game Over sign flash on the screen. "So, how are you feeling now?" Tonks asked. Iris shrugged. "I'm okay, just kind of numb right now." "You know, Remus was really worried about you and Snape being together." Tonks said though a mouthful of Peanut butter and Ketchup. "Oh really?" Iris replied with a bigger mouthful of peanut butter and ketchup.

"Haven't you noticed? Remus watches after you and Harry like you were his kids." Tonks said, taking another bite of the sandwich. Iris shrugged. "Well, we are his best friends Kid and Little sister." Iris got up. "I think you should give Snape a chance. He had his reasons for killing Dumbledore and-" "He killed my father Tonks. What's the excuse for that?" She said. She picked up Atticus, who stayed asleep. "By the way Tonks, can I just say that I always considered you my older sister." Iris said, leaving the room.

She walked to her classroom, feeling very tired and groggy from the late night up and the Pot she had smoked. She went to her desk, throwing away all the valentines she had gotten over the day from the male students and a few females students into a waste basket. She just wanted to go to her rooms and take a shower then go to sleep. She opened the door to her rooms to find Harry sitting on the couch. She sighed. "Go away Harry." She said, going into Atticus' room to put him in bed. Harry followed. "Aunt Iris, I just wanted to say I was sorry for-" "Sorry for what? You let me know I was making the biggest mistake of my life. And you were right! Now go!"

Harry blocked her way to the door. "But you have to understand I didn't mean-" "He killed my father Harry. There is no excuse for that." She said, pushing him out of the way. Iris went to her trunk, pulling out some Pajamas. "You love Snape, don't you?" Harry asked. Iris whirled to face him. For a moment, he saw hurt and pain in her eyes. "I never cared for him at all. Now go or you'll leave black and blue." Harry sighed, giving up as he left Iris' rooms and her classroom. Iris took a deep breath, going to take a shower. 'I never loved him, I never loved him' She tried to pound into her head. But the thought bubbled in her mind, 'You do love him, You have for a long time.'


	16. A birthday surprise

21.

_Remus got to his house after grocery shopping for himself tired and feeling very sick. It had been a few days since the full moon and he had just begun to feel better. He was putting the grocery's away when an owl tapped at his window. Remus opened the window, taking the letter from the Owl's beak. Opening it, he read something he would have never thought was true._

_Dear Remus J. Lupin,_

_You are requested as a witness for the hearing of the parole of Iris M. Potter. Please report to the ministry court house at 10 A.M tomorrow morning. _

_Ministry of Magic_

_Remus re-read the letter about ten times before it registered. Iris was alive and she had been in Azkaban all this time. Feeling very Relieved, he put the rest of his grocery's away, thinking of what his best friend's sister would be like after four years. What would she look like? What would she be like after four years in Azkaban? She must be at least 12 by now. _

_The next morning, Remus was at the court house, searching for someone he knew. Coming into the lobby, He finally could see Dumbldore's white hair on the other side of the room, He pushed past the people to see the Dumbledore talking to a ministry worker with a small black haired girl standing next to him. He knew that he was looking at his best friends sister. He ran to the small girl, sweeping her up in his arms to hug her. Iris yelped as he was hugging her tightly._

_He put her down to get a good look at her, almost wishing he had never looked. She was bone thin, he was sure if she wasn't wearing a shirt then he would have seen her ribs. Her black hair was lank, hanging around her face. What was worst was the dead look in her blue eyes that was replaced with happiness when she saw Remus. "Remus!!" She screamed in a hoarse voice, hugging the older man. "What happened to her in Azkaban?" Remus asked Dumbledore, keeping his voice down._

_"Shes recovering from a very powerful case of Mono. Shes just been feeling strong enough to get up and walk around." Dumbledore said. Remus nodded, holding on to the little girl. A small yelp from Iris let him reazile she was there. Putting her down, he heard the clcok stike 10:30, the time for the hearing. Iris was brought into the courtroom first, sitting at a chair in the center. Remus and Dumbledore both were in the audience, waiting for the verdict. The minister of magic sat at the head of the room, overlooking the defendant._

_"Ms. Potter, do you swear to tell the whole truth in the name of Merlin?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Very well then. May I ask something, how long have you been in Azkaban?"_

_"Four years."_

_"And do you know what you were there for?"_

_"The guards said me and Sirius Black killed all those people. But we didn't."_

_By then the Minister of Magic was holding back a laugh._

_"Then Darling, who did?"_

_"I think it was Peter Pettigrew." A laugh sounded though the courtroom. _

_"You think? Tell me, do you know that Peter died that night also?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Do you know that murder is something you should never lie about?"_

_"Why would I lie about a murder when I didn't commit the murder?" _

_"Young lady, many of us believe that Sirius Black brain-washed you in Azkaban."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes, how did he treat you in Azkaban? I promise I won't tell."_

_"Me and Sirius treated each other good."_

_"Very good then. The true question is, do you think you can go back into the wizarding world and go on with life?"_

_"I'm sure I can, Dumbledore offered to tutor me so I can go into the third year next term and I'll be fine."_

_"All in favor of allowing Ms. Potter to be pardoned of all charges?" More than half of the hands in the courtroom went up. "Very well then. You may leave. I hope that I never see you here again." Iris, looking very pale, stood up. She was about to say something when she fainted. _

The months went by with Iris not on speaking terms with Snape at all. She refused to talk to him, no matter how many times Snape tried to talk to her. Her Narcolepsy was getting worse but she refused to take the potion that Snape continued to give to her. The months were going by and it was April. It was warmer and the flowers were blooming. And it was Snape's birthday. Iris found out when she was dating Snape, using her connections to find out.

But why was she thinking about it if she swore to hate him? Their relationship meanwhile became a rumor mill for students. Many students would hum, "Secret lovers" Everytime they saw Snape and Iris in the same room to the annoyance of both of them. One of the students even carved into a desk in Iris' classroom 'Snape and Potter 4-ever' Maybe she still loved him, she admitted it. But still, why would he kill Dumbledore? How could she forgive him?

She was thinking as she was sitting on her couch, watching the stars in the sky while she was grading papers. She looked down at the paper she was grading to see the word 'Severus' written in pretty cursive on a first years paper. She scratched it out, feeling stupid for being so stupid as to write his name like a school girl. She put the papers away, taking out her favorite book "Catcher in the Rye" and there was a mix CD playing softly. She sat down, turning the first page, a blanket thrown over her legs. She was reading, feeling quite comfortable, when there was a knock at her door.

She got up, sure it was Snape. "AHHH, I do not want to talk with you, I don't want your damn potion, And I definalty don't forgive you, Snape!!!" She screamed opening the door to instead see a small first year girl, looking shaken. It was little Rose McCoad, a first year Slytherin. "Rose, whats wrong?" Iris asked. She let the first year in, seeing a large blood stain on the back of the girls nightgown.

"Professor, I think I'm bleeding, down there." Rose said, about to cry. Iris smiled slightly. "Honey, do you know what happening to you?" She asked, leading the girl into the bathroom. Rose shook her head. "Sweetheart, your having your period. Didn't your mother or anyone tell you about this?" Iris asked. Rose shook her head, tears silently flowing. "My mom died when I was born. Its just me and my father." She said. "I know how you feel. I never had a mother when I was your age. It must be hard." Iris said, getting one of her pads.

A few minutes later, Rose was sitting on Iris' couch with one of Iris' baggy T-shirts on. Iris had showed her how to use a pad and Tampon, explaining everything clamly as possible and she was now in the bathroom, fixing her nightgown. She came into the room, having changed into her Pajamas which was a black tank top and red sleep pants. "Sweetheart, why did you come to me?" Iris asked, using her wand to make a tea pot pop up.

"I didn't know who else to go to." Rose said, still very embrassed. "Professor Snape might have helped." Iris said, an edge in her voice at his name. "I didn't want him to yell at me." She said, accepting a tea cup that Iris gave her. Iris nodded, pouring some tea for her. She also gave the girl a block of chocolate. "Believe me, this will make you feel much better." She said. There was a silence, both of them drinking the tea. Then Rose spoke up. "Are you and Professor Snape together?"

Iris spit out her tea, covering her mouth quickly. "No darling, Snape and I were never even friends." She said. Rose nodded, looking down. The mix CD turned to a song that was one of Iris' favorite songs, Hallelujah. She softly hummed to the music. "I love this song." She said. "Why do you like it so much Professor?" Rose asked. "It reminds me of my past." Iris said before softly singing her favorite part of the song

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_Its a cold and broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Iris did have a Pretty singing voice, Snape noticed as he walked into the classroom. He had come to give her the potion for her Narcolepsy, hearing her sing. He smiled slightly, glad to see she was okay. He opened the door to see her and a First-year Slytherin were both sitting on the couch talking. Ah, his plan of turning Rose away worked. "What are you doing out of bed?" He said loudly, making Rose turn around to see Snape, her expression turning panicked.

Iris stood up. "Professor, you really should knock before-" "Why is a student of my house here?" Snape said, grabbing Rose by the arm. "I-I was here because I needed help." Rose said, looking very scaredIris stepped forward. "Rose needed help with something and she came to me. Nothing more." She went to the bathroom, getting a plastic bag with Rose's nightgown and some pads for her. Leaving, she went to Rose. "Hey you go Rose, this is all your going to nee-"

Snape pulled the bag away, pulling out the contents. Tears of embarrassment came to Rose's eyes. "Really Snape, your so interested in Female Hygiene?" Iris said, bending down to pick up the contents. Snape looked down at Rose then at Iris. He let Rose go. "Go back to your dormitory, now." He said to the poor girl, watching her leave with the bag. He turned to Iris.

"How dare you undermind me in front of a student?" Snape demanded. "Why were you so harsh to her? She just a first year." "Its the principle of the thing." Iris shook her head. "Look, let talk about this where I know we won't kill each other." Iris said, quickly grabbing a trench coat. Snape was about to say something when Iris Apratted both of them to a pub. Snape looked around, seeing they were in the hogs head. They were sitting at a table, Iris calling over a waitress. "We'll have some butterbeer." She said, the waitress walking away.

"You are really getting on my nerves." Snape said, trying to keep his voice low. Iris leaned towards him. He could smell the coffee on her breath. He had to urge to grab her face and kiss her, to make her forget she had ever hated him. "Snape, she had her first period. Why didn't you help? Your the head of her house." Iris whispered, keeping her voice low. Snape looked into her eyes, knowing she could see right past him. "I didn't want to tell her such an awkward thing. Your a woman. You could have helped her better than I could." He said. "Well aren't you mr. Helpful then?" Iris said.

"Um, if I may but into this little lover's quarrel, but here your butterbeer." Madame Rosmetta said, breaking them both away from each other. She walked away, her hips swishing. Iris held up her mug. "Cheers?" She said, sounding the exact opposite. Snape held his up, their mugs clinking. They sipped their butterbeer. "It seems like yesterday when I'd visit here as a student." Iris observed, looking out the window. Snape reached out a finger to brush a stray hair from Iris' face. She pulled away sharply, looking shocked.

"Are you going to continue to fight me without finding out the facts?" Snape asked. "What is there to know? The look on my father's face when you killed him? Tell me, how did it make you feel when you saw him fall?" She asked. "Like shit." Snape mummered, sipping his butterbeer. An idea hit Iris like a ton of bricks. The perfect way to embarrass Snape. "Look, I have to pee, be back in a minute." She said, getting up. Snape sighed, watching her leave. Oddly enough. one of the things he liked about Iris was her honesty. He hated women who beat around the bush. But It was beginning to get hard to be around her. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and keep her there forever.

His thoughts were broken by loud clapping that was coming towards the table. He looked up to see the employees of the Hogs head coming towards him with a large chocolate cake and party hats. And Iris with a big smirk on her face. 'She didn't' Snape thought, looking around at the drunk men that were watching this. But sadly, she did. The employees circled the table singing Happy birthday to Snape. One employee had the nerve to put a brightly colored Barney party hat on his head. Snape was raging in anger as they all left. He stared at Iris, mentally throwing daggers at his former student as she was cutting him a large piece of cake. But an idea popped into his head. An idea that would make his birthday.

He stood up, deciding to make a big show of this. "OH HONEY, THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" He said in the most annoying voice he could muster. Grabbing her face before she could fight him, he planted a big kiss on her lips, making every second count. Iris pushed away, pushing him back. "Happy fucking birthday." She hissed, giving him a piece of cake. He took it with a smirk. "Thank you, Professor." He said, enjoying his triumph over the younger professor. "The party hat suits you." Iris said, cutting a small peice for herself. "Well, purple dinosaurs aren't really my thing." Snape said, taking the ridiculous hat off.

An hour later they aprated back to Hogwarts, Iris holding the cake for Snape. Snape escorted Iris to her rooms, taking the cake. "Well, I must say that was a very interesting birthday. Thank you." Snape said, looking satisfied. Iris smiled slightly. "Glad the Prince was happy." She said, poking fun at his nickname. "Well, the Prince would have been happier with a princess." He said. He noticed a faint blush before she could hide it. There was a silence, the two of them staring, as if waiting for an answer.

"MOMMY!!!" Was what broke the silence. They both turned to see Atticus. He was wearing cute fire truck Pajamas and holding his stuffed teddy bear that Sirius had given him when he was born. He looked like he had been crying. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Iris asked. Atticus walked to his mother, looking like he was about to cry again. "I woke up from a bad dream and you weren't there Mommy. What's wrong with you? I could have chocked and died." He said, starting to cry. Iris' heart tugged at her son as she picked him up in her arms.

"Its okay, Mommys here now." She said, rocking him in her arms. Snape smiled slightly at seeing this mother-son moment. Snape walked away, memories of his own childhood flooding back to him. Iris meanwhile put Atticus to bed, rocking him to sleep in her arms. She kissed him good night, going to bed herself. As she got into the covers, she heard little feet running to her. "Mommy, can I sleep with you?" Atticus asked, holding his teddy bear. Iris smiled, picking him up to lay next to her.

Atticus fell asleep nestled in his mother's embrace. Iris lay there, brushing her son's hair away from his face. He looked like a little angel when he was asleep. "I'm sorry baby. I would never leave you. Believe me. I've been left enough to never do it to you." Kissing her son on the forehead, she fell asleep.


	17. Motherly advice

22.

_18 year old Iris was sitting on the roof, looking out at the street. She had been in America for five months after basic training. Her commanding officer had just invited her to her house for dinner with her big Italian family. After eating enough pasta for a whole lifetime, Luna had invited her to sit on the balcony with her to talk. So now Iris was waiting for her. She looked down at the small town. Watertown New york. It was small but a nice place to be._

_"You up here?" Iris turned to see Luna. The older woman's blond hair was lit with the moonlight, making her glow. She gave Iris one of the beer bottles she had in her hand. "You like beer?" Luna asked, taking a sip. "Oh yea, I like it a lot." Iris said, trying to cover her British accent. She never realized until coming to America that her accent stood out so much._

_"The stars are beautiful tonight." Iris pointed out, opening her beer. Luna moved closer to her. "Its better when someone watching them with you." Luna said, pulling the younger woman close. Iris leaned into her chest, enjoying the moment. "Your mum stuffed me up with so much food, I won't be able to eat for a week." Iris said, unbuttoning her pants. She looked up at Luna, smiling. Luna kissed her deeply, pulling her into her lap. They both were kissing, forgetting the beers they were drinking that fell off the roof. _

_"Oh look, theres an owl over there." Luna said, breaking away to watch. Iris looked up, her heart sinking. An owl with coming, with a red envelope. "Oh god." Iris said. "Its a beautiful owl, isn't it? Oh look, its coming this way." The owl landed on the roof, dropping the red envelope on Iris' lap. Iris held up the envelope, her hands shaking. The return address was from Remus. Iris got up, going into Luna's bedroom though a window, Luna followed. _

_"Whats that?" She asked, following Iris down the hallway. Iris was panicing as the letter began to shake in her hand. "Luna, I need to go." Iris mummered, stepping over Luna's brother playing video games. Iris put her coat on, leaving the house with Luna following. "Wait! I order you to-" The letter exploded making Iris stop as she listened._

_"HOW DARE YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU JOINED THE NAVY? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, WONDERING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN FOR FIVE MONTHS. DUMBLEDORE FINALLY LEARNS YOU'VE JOINED THE NAVY AND YOUR IN AMERICA!!!! I TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR FIVE YEARS, FIVE YEARS AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!!!! YOU LEAVE ME WITHOUT A LETTER OR ANYTHING? WELL I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF YOUNG LADY!!! IF YOU THINK I WILL JUST LET THIS GO YOU HAVE ANOTHOR THING COMING YOUNG LADY!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE TO TONKS, SHE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!"_

_The letter ripped to shreds, falling to the ground. Iris stared at the pieces, feeling her entire future crumble. She looked over her shoulder at a shocked Luna. "Iris, I-" "Please, please don't tell anyone." Iris said, running away. _

_The next day Iris rolled out of the bed, walking into the kitchen of her small Studio apartment. Making her coffee, she jumped when she felt arms snake around her waist. She turned to see Luna smiling at her. "Good morning." She whispered, kissing Iris. Iris pulled away. "But- the letter-" "What letter? So what if your a witch?" Luna asked, backing the younger woman into the counter. Iris stared at her, shocked. "But, I-" "Do you know you have the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. Really, you must tell me everything about the world of magic."_

_Iris laughed. She pulled out her wand. "Let get started then." She said. Luna laughed with her._

"Mommy? Mommy?" Atticus called out, walking down the hallway. Nearly headless nick floated by, seeing his favorite 'Jr. Ghost' He floated down to him.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Black?" He asked the little boy. "Mommy, Harry, Won, and me are playing hide and seek and I can't find them." He said. "Whos helping you?" Nearly headless Nick asked. "Auntie Tonks said she'd help but I can't find her ethier." Atticus said. Nearly headless Nick laughed. "I'll help you then." Atticus squealed with joy, trying to hug his favorite ghost.

"Thanks a lot for playing Hide and Seek guys." Iris said to Harry and Ron. The three were sitting under a tree outside. "Do yea think hes still in the castle?" Harry asked. "Knowing my son, he most likely on the third floor. In a few minutes he'll go down to the first floor and out here and he'll find us." Iris said, pulling out a lesson plan for fourth years. "This was a pretty good idea, just hope he doesn't find out Tonks isn't helping him." Iris said. "This really is the best way to keep a four year old busy for hours."

The day was warm and sunny for May, perfect for everyone to be outside. Atticus was feeling hyper that day, so Iris suggested a game of hide and seek. Now they were only waiting for Atticus to come outside and find them. Iris was trying to grade papers but her thoughts lingered to Snape. They seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Aunt Iris? Aunt Iris? Are you alive?" Iris was shaken suddenly. "Hm? What is it?" She asked. Harry was staring at her. "I wanted to ask you something." He said. Iris shrugged. "Okay then. Shoot." She said. "Why is it that we didn't meet until now?" Harry asked.

"To tell you the turth, its half my fault and half Dumbledore's. You see, Dumbledore had a plan. He considered that if you believed you had no family, that you wouldn't hesitate to go on in your quest to kill Voldemort. I don't know how that would work but I wasn't allowed to see you. I had tried many times but Dumbledore had asked everyone in the Order to make sure I stayed away from you. It was tough, after all, Sirius had wanted to take Atticus to show you many times. We agreed that after Sirius' name was cleared and you would come to live with him, we would screw Dumbledore and tell you about me and Atticus. After all, we were planning on living together once his name was cleared."

"Then whys it your fault?" Ron asked. Iris shrugged. "I should have tried harder to see you. Thats all." Iris said. The three went silent, lost in their own thoughts. Iris hugged her nephew. "But I can see you all I want now." She said. "Mommy, Harry, Won, I found you!!!" Atticus called, his little legs running to the spot where the three of them were. Iris hugged her little boy. "How ever did you find us?" She asked, tickling his under the arms. Atticus giggled. "Nearly headless Nick helped me. But I couldn't find Auntie Tonks anywhere." He said, holding his teddy bear.

"Did your teddy bear help you?" Iris asked. Atticus nodded. Iris looked down at her watch. "Shit!! Guys, gotta go to a teacher's meeting. Be back later. Atticus, stay with cousin Harry!" She said, leaving with her things. Harry looked down to see her discarded sandels still next to him, Iris walking back to the school in bare feet. "Hey!!!" Harry called out, throwing the sandels. The sandels landed on Iris' head, making her fall to the ground. She got up. "Haha, real funny Harry!" She said, putting the sandels back on.

She got to the staffroom just in time for the meeting to begin. As she went to the last seat available, she bumped into Snape who was also trying to get into that seat. Snape pulled out the seat. "Ladies first." He said, offering the seat to Iris. Iris shrugged. "Then sit." She said. "You know, I don't mind when you undermind my authority, but you of all people should know not to question that I am a man. With you, I'm not too cretain what you are." Iris sneered at him, sitting down.

The meeting went on as usual when Remus pulled out slips of parchement. "Now then, for the party next month for seventh years will be as planned. In the meantime, we need two professors to teach an optional class on how to dance. Please write your names on a piece of parchment so we may draw names." Iris froze in shock. No body said they would have to do this!! She wrote down her name, personally praying that they would not choose her. Then she fell asleep, the Narcolepsy taking effect.

Remus put the names in a hat, lightly shaking it to pull out the first name. "And the first Professor is Severus Snape." A collective sigh went though the room. This was a job that all teachers loathed. Remus pulled out the next name, everyone holding their breath. "The next Professor is...Professor Hagrid!!" Hagrid stood up. "Can't Professor, I have a doctor's appointment on that day." He said, grinning. Remus looked around. "Anyone want to take his place?" At this point, Iris woke up, yawning. Both hands reached toward the celing, stretching. Remus pointed at her. "Thank you for volunteering." He said, a smile on his face. Iris looked up, confused. "Huh?" "Try not to get sick on that day." he said.

Iris left the meeting in horror. Harry, Atticus, and Ron were going inside at the time to see her. "Aunt Iris, are you okay?" Harry asked. Iris turned to look at him. "Harry, I just really, really feel sick now. Just, come to the optional dance class and that'll make me feel better. Its in two weeks." She said. Harry was about to say something when Snape came up behind Iris. "Potter, we need to talk." He said.

Iris let herself be led by the arm away by Snape. They both turned into an abandoned corridor. "Do you know any of the dances we have to do?" Snape asked. "Yes, indeed I do. I went to the dance class when it was offered in my seventh year." That year it had been Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. It had been awkward to see them demonstrate, considering Iris knew they were together.

Snape left the corridor, Iris leaving after him. She walked though the halls, conflicting thoughts running though her head. 'I should just get sick on that day. Just horribly sick.' She thought to herself. She passed by a classroom to hear Professor McGonagall call out her name. "Iris, Iris, come in here." She heard. She walked into the classroom to see Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor." She said.

"Close the door. I want to talk to you." The older professor said, sitting at her desk. Iris suddenly remembered detentions with Professor McGonagall. How she would come in scared and Professor McGonagall would give her a firm talking-to before giving her an assignment that would take hours to complete. Iris sat at a desk in the front row. "What do you want to tell me, mother?" She dared to say.

"I know about your budding relationship with Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall said, staring down at her daughter. "What relationship? I don't know what your talking about." Iris said, her feet resting on a desk across the row. "I know you and him were an item and I know you broke up with him. I just wanted to say, I'm glad you did." "So am I." Iris said. "I'm concerned though of your feelings. You must have had some feeling for him." Iris stood up. "Let get one thing right. I never cared for that bloody grease ball." Professor McGonagall did something that Iris never expected.

She laughed long and hard. Iris stared at her mother as she laughed, slapping her boney hand on her knee. "You, you sound like me. Years and years ago." She said, pulling herself together. "Whatever do you mean?" Iris asked, sitting on the edge of the desk. "I said the same thing about your father, years ago when I was a new teacher here and it was his first year as headmaster." She said. "Really? Could never imagine that." Iris said. "Yes, but I wanted you to know that."

"Mother, I was wondering. Why did you give me up anyway?" Iris asked. Professor McGonagall's lips tightened. "Iris, I'm not sure that-" "Please, all my life, thats the one question I wanted to ask of you. Please, tell me and I will never bother you again, I swear." She said. "Fine then, if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you." She said.

"James was easy to take care of. I was younger and had more energy to deal with him. I simply told him his parents were not to see him and they left him to me and Albus. He never questioned it. I thought I would never have to do that again. But I got pregnant again. Albus and I were both surprised. After all, I was no spring chicken. We thought that we could do what we did with James, but I was wrong. When you were born, I almost died from giving birth to you. But I thought it was worth it when I saw you. You and James were both beautiful babies. I named you Iris because the iris flowers had been blooming at the time."

"Time went by and I did what your doing. I raised you while teaching classes. You were a mostly a quiet baby. What made my job easier was Albus loved you. He would take you to his office and play with you while he was doing his work. As you must have guessed, he loved children. especially his own. I kept my distance, knowing that when you got older, I was to give no indication we were related. Your first word was 'Momma,' you called me 'Momma' I corrected you and you gave me this look. 'Don't lie to me' I'm sure thats what you would have said if you could have talked at the time."

Iris nodded as Professor McGonagall went on, wringing her hands. "You were three years old when I realized I couldn't care for you anymore. You were crying about a stomach ache or something you had and I was grading O.W.Ls and I-" Professor McGonagall hid her face in her hands. Iris kneeled down to her. "What?" Iris asked. "I shook you. I kept shaking you, wanting you to shut up. Albus had come in, stopping me. Thats when he and I reaziled, we were too old to take care of you. We sent you to live with James, knowing you'd be fine. But after James and Lily died and you went to Azkaban, they told us you were dead. We accepted this, going about our lives."

Professor McGonagall was now sobbing. "When you were found, we all knew you were going to die. I was praying that you just would not become a ghost and haunt the school. But you lived. It was very hard having you as a student but I simply tried to do as I did to James. Then when you left Hogwarts, I kept myself up to date on where you were and what you were doing. It gave me piece of mind to see you doing well and it helped me deal with Harry as my student. I was happy for you when Atticus was born, as every mother should be. But when I learned you were teaching here, it all came back to me. I kept an eye out for Atticus, hoping you wouldn't make the same mistake I did. But lucklily, you didn't."

Iris nodded, getting up. "Thank you." She said simply, about to leave. "Wait" Iris turned to see Professor McGonagall wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I just wanted you to know, that I am proud of you and have always been proud of you. Dumbledore was also proud of you. We always loved you and James." She said. There was a still silence though the classroom. Iris smiled. "That is what I had wanted to hear from you my entire life. Thank you Mother. I love you too." Iris said, voice cracking as she walked out. Iris stopped at an empty corridor, tears falling down her face as she cried into her hands.


	18. The tango

23.

_"Hey beautiful Mamma!!! Throw us some beer over here!!" One man called out. "Coming!" Iris yelled from across the bar. She was about to get the beer to him when a big black dog took the beer out of her hand, getting the beer to the man. Iris laughed, holding her swollen stomach as she watched. She was almost nine months due and Sirius was following her around like a fiend. Iris didn't mind. It gave him something to do instead of being stuck all day at home. _

_What caught Iris' attention was who just came into the bar. It was a extremely fat man and his even fatter son. They sat at the bar, the man immediatly calling for her attention. _

_"Hey!! Two drinks for us!!" The man called out. As she gave the beers to them, the young boy eyed Iris' stomach. _

_"You should lose some weight." The boy said. Iris did all she could to not throw something at the boy. Sirius' head snapped up at hearing that. Iris was anything but fat, she was really just all baby. "Your one to talk." Iris shot back. "Don't say that to my son. Dudley, she didn't mean it." Dudley? Iris looked down at Sirius, whos head snapped up. "Dudley? As in Dudley Dursely? And Vernon Dursely?" She asked. Mr. Dursely looked up with his beady eyes. "What about it?" He asked._

_"I know you. I'm Harry's aunt, Iris Potter." She said. She offered her hand which nethier of them took. "Oh you must have known that git Potter." Vernon said, drinking his beer. Iris took out her wand, toying with the idea of hexing both of them. "That Git was my brother." She said. "Your lucky hes gone then." Vernon said. Iris was about to say something when she felt a pain. "Look you- AHH!" She shouted, keeling over. Sirius went to her, barking for an explanation. Iris grabbed his fur, wincing in pain._

_"The baby, is coming." She said, her face pale. Sirius barked out, getting the attention of most of the sober people. Tina ran over. "Are you okay?" Iris grabbed her leg. "Please, I'm going into labor." Iris said. Tina was about to run to a phone when Iris grabbed her leg. "Give me the phone." She said. _

The dance class was a few minutes and Iris waited for the students with Snape, tissue up her nose. She had tried to get out of the class by eating a nosebleed nugget but Lupin saw though her and had told her to go anyway. So now she was there with a bloody nose and a light head. "So, who do you think will go to this?" Iris asked, her voice thick from the tissues. "Most likely love-sick girls and a few gay guys." Snape said. Students were coming in, among them were Hermoine, Ron, and Harry. "Why do you think your Aunt asked us to come?" Ron whispered. They saw Professor Snape. "I think I know why now." Hermoine said.

Professor Snape signaled for silence. "Now, as you are all most likly clumsy oafs, Professor Potter and I have been given the task of teaching you to dance." Snape said. "Now, Professor Potter and I will demonstrate. Please just try to watch as much as your foul brains can stand it." He said. He offered his hand to Iris so they could begin. Iris took his, ready. They began with a waltz, Snape leaned to whisper in her ear. "You dance wonderfully." Iris smirked. "I'm sure I do." Snape twirled her, then pulling her back to him. "So, do you always try to fall for women whos fathers you kill?" Iris asked. Snape picked her up, turning her around.

"Listen, I never meant to kill him." Snape said. "Right of course you didn't." They had by then stopped dancing to yell at each other. "You cared about me before."

"Well thats before I knew you kill my father."

"Right, and you still do care about me."

"You never cared for me, I'm sure!!!"

"Of course I did, you git!"

"Go to hell!!!"

"Ladies first!!"

Snape looked over at the staring students. "Practice what you have seen while me and Professor Potter talk about very important matters." He said, taking Iris by the arm. The students stared as they left the room. Harry followed close behind. Snape and Iris went to an empty corridor. Snape grabbed her as soon as he knew they were alone to give her a kiss. Iris fought him, taking off her shoe to hit him. Snape broke away, slapping her across the face. He threw her down to the ground, kneeling down to look at her. "Lets get something right between you and me." Snape said.

"I did kill Dumbledore and I'm sorry for it." He grabbed her, pulling her to face him. "I do love you. I lied about many things in my life but I never would be so low as to lie to you." His black eyes bore intos hers, only showing hurt. "But were you, did you ever, EVER, lie to me about loving me?" Snape asked. She didn't want to tell him, that she wasn't lying. "I know you love me. I know you wanted to be with me." Snape said, his hand reaching to touch her face. She turned away from the hand.

"When did you ever begin to care?" She asked. Snape shook his head. "Alright then. If you must know, I began to have feelings for you around your sixth year." He said, setting her back on the ground. "I admit I was surprised I liked you. But I got to know you and I began to love you. I tried to keep my distance, knowing who your brother was, the man who also tried to kill me." Iris held back a smile.

"When you left Hogwarts, I kept myself posted on what you were doing. Dumbledore was the first to guess my feelings for you. He knew I would never act on it. He knew I would never hurt you, which I would never hurt you." Snape said. Iris looked away, trying to hide the tears escaping from her eyes. "When I heard you gave birth to a son, I resigned myself to the idea I would never be with you. But thats not what you want to know. You want to know why I killed your father." Iris looked up. "I killed him because of the unbreakable vow I made to help Draco. I knew that Dumbledore would have been brutally tortured to death if he got to Malfoy and the other death eaters. So I killed him. He was an old man in pain."

"In some way, I saved your father." He said. "I love you. I just want you to know that I'm sorry I killed him. He was a great man I'll admit. I don't want to lose you. Not like I did with Lily." He said. "I never lied to you." Snape took her into his arms, his grip firm. Iris was shaking from the sobs she was trying to keep in. Iris put her arms around him, sobbing silently into her shoulder. She pulled away from him, running away from Snape whos eyes gleamed with unshed tears.


	19. The moment you've been waiting for

24.

The buzz though the Great Hall was deafening. Snape rolled his eyes, hating the last day before everyone would go home and say their good-byes. He eyes the empty seat in at the teacher's table, wondering where Professor Potter was. He had heard from Headmaster Lupin that she didn't resign yet but then where was she now? A side door to the Great Hall opened. Problay a student who was late.

"Professor Potter!" He heard a first year call out. He looked up to see Iris give Harry, Ron, And Hermoine a big hug. She looked tired, like she didn't sleep that night. Snape stood up, causing a stir among the Porfessors. Iris saw him too, her eyes brightened when they saw him. Harry saw this too. He looked at Ron, shrugging. Snape walked over to where Iris was, resisting the urge to run. Iris did the exact opposite, running to get to Snape. The Great hall was abuzz when they saw the two Professors embraced each other.

"I don't care anymore. I love you Sev." Iris whispered in his ear. They kissed each other, both not seeing the stares they got. Snape broke away. "I thought you were leaving." He said, a smile on his face. "What? And leave you behind?" Iris asked. Snape did something no one expected. He kneeled down, looking up at Iris. Iris kneeled down with him. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Get up! If I'm going to do this, then I'm doing it right." Snape said. Iris stood up, watching Snape take out a beautiful ring with a small blue-white stone.

"Will you do the honor of becoming Mrs. Snape?" Snape asked. There was a silence in the Great hall. "Say yes Professor." Dean tomas Called out. "Say no Professor!" Neville called out timidly. Students began to call out "Say yes" Or "Just say No." Snape stood up. "I don't think Professor Potter asked for an opinon!!" Snape yelled, silencing the Great Hall. Iris laughed. "I guess I have to say Yes!!" Iris said. Snape slipped the ring on her finger. "You have made me a very happy man." Snape said, his voice thick. They kissed, cheers going though the Great Hall. "Just like a corny Chick Flick." Iris said. Snape laughed. "More like a happy ending." He said.


	20. And you thought it was over

25.

The next day students were leaving with promise to write. Teachers were also leaving for their homes. But Iris and Atticus were going to Snape's house instead of thier home. Iris had decided to move in with Snape in order for them both to get used to being around each other and how Atticus would be in Snape's house. Iris was on the platform, waiting for Snape with Atticus in the Teacher's car, getting a seat. She was dressed in a black T-shirt and a green peasent skirt that reached her ankles. She looked down at her left hand, seeing the blue-white stone of her engagement ring flash in the sun.

She jumped, hearing the train's engine start. She jumped on the train quickly, her trunk with her. She looked around, not seeing Severus. "Shit!!" She said to herself, pulling herself up. She went into the teacher's car, trying to find Atticus. She saw the little boy go into a compartment, looking like he was talking to someone. She came into the compartment, not really looking at the other people in the compartment. "Thanks for getting a compartment, baby boy." She said forcing her trunk into the compartment. "Mummy-" "I hope Sev got on okay." Iris said to herself, heaving the trunk, ready to throw it in the over head storage.

"Mummy-" "What Atticus?" She asked, finally seeing the person they shared the comparment with. Snape smiled at both of them. "Thought you didn't get on." Iris said, reaching down to kiss him. They both shared a sweet kiss. But something to Iris didn't feel right. She moved to sit next to him. "How are you today?" Iris asked, leaning on Snape as she always did. Usually Snape would let her lean there and not do anything. But he surprised her by pulling her closer into his arms. Why were his hands so cold?

"Sev, do you think Atticus will like your house?" Iris said, lowering her voice so Atticus wouldn't hear. "I'm sure he will." Snape said simply. His voice sounded different, more aristocratic. Iris leaned into him, trying to chase away the feeling of unease. Her face was buried into his shoulder. His smell of bitter potions was gone. It was replaced by a rich smelling cologne. But what really scared her was feeling a hand snake up her shirt. Shocked at the cold hand, she jumped. "Severus?" He didn't say anything, looking out the window. "Severus?" He still said nothing. "SEVERUS?" He finally looked down at her. "What?" "What the hell are you doing?" Iris demanded, pulling away.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." Snape said. His voice was sounding very different. She was shocked. Snape would never do that in front of Atticus. Something was very wrong. She stood up, pulling her wand out. "Revealius!" She cried out, a blue light coming out of her wand. the poly-jucie potion wore off, showing Lucius Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him, her wand in hand. Lucius held up his hands. "I admit, I should have done that. Now are you going to punish me?" He asked, almost mocking.

"I said No to you and Narcissa before. And my answer is still No." Iris said. Lucius stood up, making her feel small and helpless. "And you thought that would stop me?" He asked, his face coming closer to hers. His hand traveled to her waist, snaking under her shirt. Iris gulped. "Please, not in front of my son." She said, lowering her voice. Lucius turned to the little boy, as if he just noticed him.

"Ah, I see why your not fighting me. You don't want to scare your son, is that it?" He asked. Iris nodded, watching in the corner of her eye at Atticus who was staring at them both. "Atticus, lets go see Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks." She said, masking her voice. Atticus nodded, she could tell he did not Lucius one bit. 'Smart boy' She thought to herself, a sudden bubble of pride in her mind.

Atticus went to the door, opening it. "Come on Mummy!" He chirped happily. Iris smiled, going to follow him but Lucius pulled her towards him, closing the door with a snap. He backed her into a wall. "Listen to me. If you don't want anything happening to her precious baby boy, you and him will come with me. And don't worry, we'll try to make as comfortable as possible. After all, most women are a little overwhelmed by Malfoys in bed." He said.

Iris bowed her head in surrender. But a plan formed in her head. "What should I tell my nephew?" She asked. Lucius smiled, patting her head. "Tell him you felt faint on the train." was all he said.


	21. At the manor

26.

_"We got double potions again?" 15 year old Iris groaned over breakfest. "I guess it won't be that bad. Hopefully slime ball will be sick." Bill said, grabbing a piece of toast from Iris' plate when she wasn't looking. Iris put her head down on the table. "But Snape hates me. I have no idea why but that fucker hates my guts." Iris said. Bill laughed. "Yea, well he hates me too." He said. "But I know how to make this class more interesting." Bill studied the short khaki skirt that Iris was wearing, as part of the Hogwarts uniform. "Do you think that skirt would match me?" Bill asked._

_"The ingrediants on the black board shall be very hard to get as there are so many of you I'll need someone to carry them with me." Snape said two hours later. No body moved. "No body come up at once." He said, sounding very bored. Bill snicked, grabbing Iris' hand. He raised it in the air, waking up his girlfriend. "She'll do it Professor!! She'll do it!" Iris woke up from behind her potions book, accidently slapping Bill. "Ms. Potter, please come with my to my storage closet so you may assist me." Snape said, sounding very bored._

_Bill stood up, pushing Iris into the row, showing that he was wearing a skirt, Iris wearing his pants. "Mr. Weasely, how did you get your hands on a skirt?" Snape asked. "Me and Iris felt like switching." Bill said, giving a tiny curtsy. Iris walked towards the storeroom, mouthing at Bill what looked like, "I hate you." Bill blew a kiss to his girlfriend as the rest of the class laughed. _

_Iris stood in the storeroom, a box of ingrediants in her arms. Snape was up the ladder, pulling out more oddly colored bottles and a few pig bladders. "Professor, why is it that the same ingrediants used in the middle ages are used today?" She asked. Snape shrugged. "Why fix something thats not broken?" He asked. _

_Meanwhile outside the storeroom, Peeves was passing by, very interested in the fact that Snape kept his storeroom door closed while he was inside it. True, it was only half-closed but Peeves noticed that a student was in there with him. Laughing, he closed the storeroom door, quickly locking it. Both Snape and Iris turned to see the door closed and hear the clink of the lock. Snape dropped the blue colored bottle he was holding. _

_"Shit!!!" They both said. Peeves meanwhile was throwin waterballons at the students, making them run from the classroom. Snape tested the door, finding in locked tightly. "Well this is a fine mess." Snape said. Iris leaned on the ladder, still in shock. Here she was, locked into a small storage room with her least favorite professor. She grabbed her wand, mummering a spell that bounced off to her, sending her back. Snape laughed. _

_"The door is spelled, jinx, and Hex proof your Twit!" He said, helping her up by grabbing the back of her neck and pulling. "Well why is that?" Iris asked. "I didn't want students coming in here." Snape said, sitting on the floor. Iris sat next to him. "Someone will wonder where we are. Right?" "Right, they'll only look for you." Snape grunted. _

_Six hours passed with nothing. The only way both of them could tell was from their groweling stomachs. "Hungry?" Iris asked, filling the silent room. "Shut up Potter." Snape shouted. Iris looked away. "Bills problay wondering where I am now." She said, sitting on the ladder. "Oh please, Your just like your brother. Thinking that everything will be fine just because you're you." Snape said, standing up. Iris looked up. "Whatever do you mean?" Iris asked. "Please, your brother was like this. So arrogant and always thinking the world owed him anything. Why your brother even-"_

_"Shut up!! Shut up about my brother!!!" Iris screamed, surprising even herself. "What did you say?" Snape said, his voice low and dangerous. Iris was shaking in anger. "My brother was not the best man, I know that. But he was a good father, a good husband, and a damn good brother to me. I don't know what he did to you but why the hell do I have to suffer because of it? I've paid for people's mistakes my whole entire life Professor!!! I paid because I was an unwanted baby. I paid when those 13 people were killed and I rotted in Azkaban for four years. Then I come to Hogwarts and I think that things will be fine. But no, my potions professor feels the need to bully me because my brother was mean to him. How fair is that Professor, how fair is that?" _

_Snape towered over the young teen. "Life is never fair. It will never be fair. Get used to it." He said, his black eyes boring into her. Iris was still shaking in anger. Snape smirked. "You seem to be very spirited." Snape said. Iris smiled, "Well, you have to be if you're a Potter." She said._

_The next morning Snape and Iris were still locked in the storeroom, Sleeping on opposite sides of the store-room. Snape was to first to wake up, hearing voices. "Why didn't anyone check in here?" He heard Dumbledore say though the door. Snape shook the sleeping teen. She was in a cold sweat, thrashing. "No, No, Sirius run!!!" She cried out in her sleep. "Hey you!! Wake up!!" He shouted. Iris jumped, accidentally slapping him. "Oh sorry, I- Oh, its just you." she said, getting up. "What, no good morning and a song?" Snape asked. "Had a bad dream, not a Broadway moment." Iris shot back. They both stopped when the door finally swung open to reveal Dumbledore with Filch behind him. _

_Snape and Iris tried to run out at the same time, getting stuck in the doorframe. They got out, both avoiding Dumbledore trying not to laugh. "I hope that you two are okay." He said. Iris looked up at her father. "Yea, we're fine." Iris said. _

_Iris went into the Great Hall to be stared at by the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Bill, grabbing what was the closest to eat. She looked up at everyone. "Something wrong?" She asked, her mouth full of bacon. "How was being locked in with the potions master?" Bill asked, trying to grab something off Iris' plate. Iris growled at him. "Mine!!" She hissed. Bill laughed. "Okay then how was it?" He asked. "Horrible." She said simply. _

An hour later the train stopped at London, Iris, Atticus, and Lucius getting off undetected, Draco joining them. Draco didn't ask why Iris and Atticus were with them. Iris knew looking at his face that he knew why. She played the part nicely, throwing him sad looks when Lucius wasn't looking. They Aprated to the Malfoy Manor, a large mansion that took Iris' breath away. "Mummy, this house is big!!!" Atticus said. Iris nodded. "And can you believe only three people live here?" She whispered to her son. Draco turned to sneer at his former professor.

"Your son better learn some manners soon." Draco said. "What better advice to follow but your own Ferret boy?" Iris said, her voice echoing off the grand main room. The comment was ignored as Draco went upstairs to unpack his things. Lucius rang a small bell, calling a house elf over. She was very small and was dressed in a very ragged pillow case.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" She asked, very timid. Iris just wanted to give her a sock and feed her. "Yes Binky, I would like for you to watch over Master Black and-" "I was wondering when you'd get her here." Both Lucius and Iris turned to see Narcissa at the stairway. She was dressed in very orante green robes. Iris felt very ragged with her skirt and t-shirt, her sandels peeking out the skirt. Narcissa came down, going to kiss Lucius. She turned to see Atticus. Her smile faded.

"Oh, I see my little cousin is here." Her voice was cold, but dripping in false sweetness as she knelt by Atticus. "Tell me dearie, how old are you?" Atticus smiled, holding up three fingers. "I'm four." He said simply. Narcissa got up. "A pity your mother never taught you how to count." She said. Iris bit her tounge. Narcissa walked to Iris, inspecting her with her eyes. "I see you have been the same since I have last seen you. Isn't she, Lucius?" She asked.

Lucius nodded, his eye filled with Lust. "Well then, shall we have a demonstration of what's to come?" Lucius asked. Iris looked down at her son. Lucius caught her gaze, raising an eyebrow, almost to remind her of their deal. "Why Lucius, I am surprised at you! No, we can't! Its the middle of the day. Night will make this more enjoyable. Don't you agree, my dear Narcissa?" Iris said. Narcissa smiled. "She is right Lucius, let us all wait for after dinner." She said.

Iris took Narcissa's hand, bending to kiss it. "I'm very pleased that as Mistress of the house you choose to take my opinon in such hogh esteem." Iris said in her sweetest voice, wanting to puke with every sugar coated word. She went upstairs, Lucius giving her directions to a bedroom she could stay in, telling her dinner was at Seven. Atticus was taken by Binky to Draco's old nursery. Why they still had a nursery Iris would never know. She passed by Draco's room and looked in. It was a grand room with a large bed and a large sitting area.

She smirked. She would have never dreamed of a bedroom like this when she was Draco's age. She walked away, going into the room that Lucius and Narcissa had told her to go to. It was a room as grand as Draco's but is was impersonal. A king sized bed was in the center of the room, silky green sheets. The whole room was green. "What is it with Malfoys and green?" Iris said to herself, sitting on the bed. She looked at the large window, the very large one. and hopefully unlocked. She smirked, seeing her plan would work.


	22. My escape

27.

_Dumbledore's funeral was grand, with many people coming. Iris resisted the urge to smile when she saw so many people she knew. Remus had owled her the night before, telling her that Dumbledore was dead and the funeral was today. She had asked for the night off and Tina had fired her. She had cried the night before, trying to get it all out before the funeral so no one would see her cry. _

_When Hagrid carried the body down the aisle, tears threatened to come up again. She had stood with everyone else, using the back of a man's chair to support herself. She covered her mouth, seeing her dead father for the first time since Atticus was born. She and Dumbledore exchanged letters. He had asked her many times to visit Hogwarts, mostly the past few months. She wished she had gone when he asked her to. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears locked inside. _

_She tried not to think about it, scanning over the crowd. At Remus and Tonks who seemed to finally be together. She could see Rita seeker, Fudge, even Umbridge, one of the people who wanted to keep in Azkaban. She saw her mother, crying softly as they spoke about Dumbledore, all the great things he had done. Iris sat up, feeling as if someone was watching her. She looked behind her to see the bushes of the forbidden forest. _

_She saw black eyes staring at her though the bushes. She knew those cold black eyes anywhere. Why was Snape hiding in the bushes? Iris stared back, wanting to walk over and go behind the bushes with him. At this point she wanted to hide from everyone. The funeral ended, many people leaving. She looked up to see Harry and his friends. she stood up to go to him and his friends. Fuck what everyone had said. She wanted to go see her nephew._

_"Iris!" she heard. She looked over at Remus and Tonks. She walked over to give them both a hug. "So, you guys are finally together?" She asked. Tonks gave a sad smile. Iris noticed they were still holding hands. "So, you guys finally came to your senses?" She asked. Tonks nodded, looking quite happy. She flashed her ring finger, with a engagement ring that had a small diamond on it. "Isn't it beautiful?" She said, her face turning pink. Iris took her hand to look. "Its beautiful. Remus, what got you to spring for this?" She asked. _

_Remus smiled. "It was my mother's." He said simply, pulling Tonks to him. "She liked it better than anything I could have bought," They both kissed, Iris trying to ignore the ache in her heart. She walked away to let them have their moment alone, feeling alone once again. She went behind some bushes to be alone. She leaned on a tree, taking a deep breath. She looked up to see Snape, staring at her. Iris smiled nervously. "Fancy seeing you behind this bush." She said. Snape said nothing. 'He looks so sad.' Iris thought. "I'm sorry about your father." Iris jumped at hearing him talk. _

_"Its no problem. Its not like you did it." She said. Snape nodded, his hands behind his back. He turned around, walking away more into the forest. Iris shrugged, shaking her head._

_"What?" The next day all the professors of Hogwarts and a few of his friends were in Dumbledore's office, reading his will. "Its says clearly here, 'Upon my death, my request for the newest Defense against Dark Arts teacher to be Iris Potter.'" Fudge read, square reading glasses on his nose. Remus was also in shock. "And it says here, 'Upon my death, I also would like to hire Remus as Headmaster, as I feel Professor McGonagall will not want to take the job.'" Professor McGonagall looked relieved. Iris knew why. She didn't want to take her lover's place. Iris shrugged. "When do we start then?"_

Iris walked down the hallway, looking for Lucius' office. She was sure that he had something she knew was there. When Dumbledore died, there was one thing that was missing from his office. His diary, something he had kept since before James was born. As an Order member and his daughter, she was looking for it in order to find all the secrets her father had kept over the years. As Voldemort's most trusted Death eater, Iris was sure that Lucius had it.

"You!" She turned to see Lucius though a doorway she was passing. She walked into the room to see a very large office. Jackpot! "Yes?" She asked. Lucius was seated at his desk, rummaging though papers, most likely for the ministry of magic. "What have you been doing with your time?" He asked. Iris stepped closer to the desk, eyes scanning over the bookshelves. "I was just looking around your beautiful mansion." She said nervously.

Lucius smirked, organizing some papers. "I'm sure you were. Grander than any place you've ever been to, I presume?" Iris nodded. Her eyes landed on the famliar leather bound cover she had seen years before. Jackpot! It was there. She memorized its place, remembering the exact location. Lucius was saying something to her but she didn't hear him, staring at the leather bound book. "By the way, we dress for dinner." The comment drew Iris out of her daze.

"But I am dressed." She said, almost laughing. Lucius smirked, something Iris wanted to rip off. "I mean dress nicely. If you desire, I'll ask Binky to get your a pair of Narcissa's robes." He rang a small sliver bell, sending the poor house elf in. "Yes, master?" she asked. "Please lead Professor potter to Narcissa's room to choose a set of robes." Binky nodded, leaving the office. Iris followed her. The two were silent going down the hall. "Binky, are you aware of the reason why I'm here?" Iris asked. Binky nervously looked back at the professor.

"Binky is not allowed to say anything bad about Binky's family." Binky said. Iris lightly put her hand on Binky's shoulder, watching the house elf shudder. "I'm sure Binky could tell me. Maybe if Binky tells me, then I will find a way to free Binky." Binky looked up. "You'll help free Binky, like Dobby?" She asked. Iris nodded, kneeling to Binky's level. Binky sighed, looking down at her feet. "Binky heard Master and Mistress talking. Master and mistress want a second child but Mistress can't have any more babies. Binky thinks they want to make a second child to raise as the next Dark Lord." She suddenly banged her hand on her head.

"Bad Binky! Bad Binky!!!" She cried out. Iris took her hands away. "No, No, no, good Binky." Iris said, trying to soothe the house elf. The house elf stopped. "Binky sorry." She said, leading Iris to Narcissa's room. They both went into a very large walk in closet where there were plenty of robes to choose from. Iris looked around. "I don't think that there is enough choices." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Both her and Binky smiled at each other. Iris held up black and red robes. "What do you think?" She asked. Binky clapped her hands. "Very nice Professor!" She said.

Dinnertime came slowly. Lucius, Narcissa, Malfoy, Iris, and Atticus were all at the dining room, being served by the house elves. Iris was seated next to Lucius, who was at the head of the table, with Nacissa on the other side. The table was silent, even Atticus being quiet. The Malfoy's made no attempt at conversation, something that irked Iris. A family was supposed to talk during dinner, right? She and Remus used to talk, James and Lily used to talk, even her and Sirius used to have conversation at the table, even if they weren't what you would call a family.

"So Malfoy, how was your last year of Hogwarts? I see you did quite well on your N.E.W.T.S in my class. What about your other classes?" She asked. Draco jumped, as if he didn't even see her there. "I'm sure I did quite well on them." His answer was cold and unfeeling. Iris decided to ask more questions. "Professor Snape tells me you're quite gifted in potions." "Ah yes, Draco is quite the family Potions master." Lucius said, buttering a roll for himself.

Iris looked down at the plate, once again contemplating which fork to use to eat her roast beef. Draco must have been encouraged by her conversation. "Professor Snape told me you were on the Quidditch team. what position did you play?" Draco asked. Iris smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she now had an allie in Draco. There eyes met over the table, Iris raising an eyebrow. Draco raised one back, both of them making an unspoken agreement to help each other. "Ah yes, I was a beater. I saw you playing in the games, you are a very good seeker." She said.

Lucius wiped his mouth on a napkin, clearing his throat. "Draco is a very good seeker, if only he had poured more of that energy into his school work." Draco's lips tightened. Iris swirled her wine while picking up the glass. She had noticed dregs at the bottom at the beginning of the dinner so she hadn't drank a single drop. She looked at Lucius, using a coy smile. "Draco is quite the all-star student, as they would say in America. Someone who can juggle Quidditch and school work is a feat I myself found very hard to overcome." She said.

Draco smiled at his former Porfessor. Iris gave him a smile back, winking at him. If he was going to help her, she might as well pay him back. Dessert came, it being a pastry Iris had never seen and had no idea how to eat. She looked over at Atticus who dug in, as a average four year old. Narcissa watched Atticus, her lips looking as if she had sucked on a lemon. Iris smiled slightly, tasting this pastry as she saw Draco do. The taste was only sweeter at her success.

Draco left the table soon after he ate his dessert and Binky led Atticus away. It was only the three of them left. Lucius sat up. "Shall we?" He asked, holding a hand out for Narcissa to take. They both got up. They stared at their guest. "Coming?" Iris' head shot up. "Oh yes, I'm just a little groggy, after such a wonderful meal." She said. God, faking was so easy. She sat up, following both of them. They went up the stairs, into Lucius' room. Iris reached under her robes, feeling her wand at ready.

"Wait!" She called out, making Lucius and Narcissa both turn to face her. "What if I told you I'm having cold feet here?" She asked, voice shaking. They both suddenly were closer to her, almost backing her into a wall. "What if we killed your son?" Narcissa shot back. Iris found the perfect moment to give in. "Fine then, I'll give in." She said. "But- I would like to see the two of you undress first." She said, a blush creeping on her face. Lucius smiled. "A perfectly fine request. Narcissa?"

"I would prefer to see you naked first." Narcissa said, her hand reaching under Iris' robes to grope a breast. Lucius pulled her hand away. "Don't be selfish Narcissa. After all, she is our guest." He said. Iris watched as they undressed each other, trying not to jump on them. Seeing them both was a bisexual's dream, Iris being a flaming bisexual. She saw them both naked, showing her look of distress. "Something wrong?" Narcissa asked. Iris smiled. "I just, I'm bisexual and I like both of you." "Isn't that a wonderful compliment?" Narcissa said, turning to Lucius.

"Yes, and I hate to do this to you both." She said, taking out her wand. Before ethier of them could move, vine like ropes sot out from her wand, binding them both. Iris laughed. "Oh, this is rich right here." She removed the robes, showing her in her regular clothes. She tapped her wand to her head. "You two should be more carefull in chossing your third partner. One, never trust a Gryffindor. Two, never trust a Potter to do what you ask of them. Three, never ever think you can fool me." She said.

"By the way, find out more about that person. After all, you don't even know who I lost my virginity to. And you hate his family." Lucius and Narcissa fought the binds, muffled voices cursing Iris. Iris jumped on the bed between them, standing up. She lightly jumped on the matress. "I gave it up to Bill Weasely. It was a cold winter's night and we were 15. We had been dating for a while and decided to take our relationship to the next level. We were found by Professor McGonagall. quite embrassing to be found by your own mother. But would you ahev still wanted me if your knew that?" She asked, jumping off the bed. She turned to face them before leaving.

"By the way, thanks for the robes Narcissa. they're far better than what I've ever worn." Iris left, giving a little bow. As soon as she left the room, she made a run to Lucius' office, where she rummaged though the book selves to find the diary she was looking for. Smiling, she ran to her room, where she packed the diary in her trunk, doing a shrinking spell to put her trunk in her pocket. Draco ran in, having heard her. "You're ready to go?" He asked. Iris nodded. "but one more thing I need you to do. And you better do this." She said, pulling a sock from her shirt.

She handed the sock to Draco. "Give this to Binky." She ordered, before brushing past him to go to the nursery. She walked in to see a sleeping Atticus. She gently picked him up in her arms, careful not to wake him. She went to the entrance, ready to leave when she saw Draco there. "Draco, thank you for all you have done." She said, shaking his hand. Draco shrugged. "You think I agree with what they do?" He looked sad, almost like a beat down puppy. Somehow without any of his friends and Hogwarts around, he looked sad.

Iris quickly pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it to Draco. "Visit me and Severus whenever you feel like it. If you even want to lay low from your parents, I'm sure Severus won't mind." She said. Draco nodded, watching Iris and Atticus leave. "Wait!" Iris turned to look at him. "I hope you and Professor Snape will be happy." Draco said.


	23. Coming home

28.

Iris walked down the street, looking at the slip of paper with Snape's address on it. Spinners end, thats where they were. She stopped at a house, seeing it was his. It was run down but a lot bigger than hers was. She walked into the house, the door being unlocked. She was in a living room, where the walls were covered in bookshelves. Snape was on a patched couch, sleeping. He must have been waiting for her.

Placing Atticus on an armchair next to the couch, she went to the couch. Gently lifting his head, she sat down, placing his head in her lap. She smiled at him, gently petting his hair. He stirred but didn't wake up, turning over and grabbing her skirt in his hand as he slept. She sighed, brushing a stray hair from his face. He looked different when he was alseep, more innocent, like a man who was beaten down and was just tired.

In the end, maybe thats what he was, a man who had been beat down his entire life and was just bitter from it. Iris seized a chance to kiss him on the cheek, already feeling as if they were both a married couple. Snape stirred again, this time waking up. Before both of them knew it, Snape sat up quickly, his head colliding with Iris', both of them hearing a loud crack. They both groaned in pain. Snape turned to look at his former student.

"What the hell took you so long?" He asked, holding his head. "Long story." Iris said, also holding her head. Snape pulled her to him, kissing her. Iris returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around him. They both broke away to stare at each other, their foreheads touching. "I missed you." Iris whispered to him. Snape smiled at her. "You really are a strange one." He said. Iris looked around the living room. "I see you like to read." She stated. Snape rolled his eyes.

The next morning Iris woke up to smell cooking bacon. She sat up, looking around. She was in what she figured was Snape's room, a large room very simliar to his room at Hogwarts. She looked to see a dent in the pillow next to the one she was sleeping on. She smirked, getting out of bed to yawn. She went down the stairs into the kitchen. Snape was in his kitchen, cooking breakfast, his back to her. She went behind him, snaking her arms around his waist. "Didn't know you could cook." She said, her head resting on his bare back.

Snape said nothing, turning over the bacon in the frying pan. "Its a lot like potions, only with food." He said. Iris turned his head around to kiss him. "Your a great Guy Sev." She said. She broke away from him to see her son on the couch, waiting for breakfest. "Sevvie says hes gonna make me a smiley face." Atticus said, kicking his little feet under the table. Iris smiled, taking over making eggs. And for once in her life, she felt like a part of a family.


	24. The One wedding and birth End

29.

_There's a song thats inside of my soul_

_Its the one that I've tired to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again_

"You ready?" Tonks asked. Iris turned to look at the older woman. "I'm ready once I can stop shaking." The younger woman said, trying to put on eye-liner. "Can I rub your Buddha belly for luck?" She asked. Tonks proudly held out her almost nine month belly, Iris reaching out to rub it for luck. It was a tradition that had started when Lily was pregnant with Harry, to rub a pregnant woman's stomach for good luck. Tonks had done the same thing to Iris when she was pregnant wih Atticus and now she was returning the favor.

Remus and Tonks' child was already like his mother, stubborn and energetic. Remus had been watching over Tonks her entire pregnancy like a hawk. He didn't even want Tonks at the wedding because he was afarid that she would go into labor. But Iris had promised him, "If she goes into Labor we'll stop everything and get to a hospital." Atticus surpirsed them both, coming into the room in a flurry.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and_

_pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now Your my only hope_

"How do I look Mummy?" He asked. He wore a cute little suit, looking very handsome. His hair was still stubbornly sticking everywhere as it always did. Iris smiled at her son, giving him as big kiss. "You look so handsome Buddy. How do we look?" She asked. "You look beautiful Mummy." Atticus said, pulling on the skirt of her wedding dress. Tonks tapped the little boy on the head. "And what about me?" She asked. Tonks had dyed her hair a vivid shade of purple for the wedding and was wearing a very flattering maternity dress.

"You look pretty too Auntie Tonks." Atticus said, moving around in his seat as Iris was trying to slick his hair back. "Mummy, if you and Severus get married, can I have a little brother?" He asked. "We'll see." Iris said, working some gel in her son's hair.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_of your galaxy dancing and _

_laughing and laughing again_

_when it feels like my dreams are so far_

_sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

"You got the rings, Hon?" Iris asked as the three of them left the room down he Hogwart's corridor. Atticus nodded, holding up the two rings he had to carry. "Do you think it was the best idea to get married in Hogwarts?" Iris asked. Tonk shrugged. "You two did meet here." She said, the three getting the the Great Hall where Remus was waiting for the women. Tonks gave Remus a kiss before going to sit in the audience.

Remus grabbed Iris' arm. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her for the millionth time. Iris smiled at her mentor. "I have never been surer in my entire life." she said. She gave the older man a hug. "Thank you for giving me away by the way." She said, pulling him away. Remus looked down at Iris. She looked pretty in the simple wedding dress she was wearing. "It seems like yesterday you had told me you'd never get married." He said.

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now your my only hope_

Remus and Iris waited for their cue. It came, Remus and Iris starting down the ailse, Iris praying her narcolepsy wouldn't effect her today. The audience was small, their fellow professors from Hogwarts and a few of their closet students. Harry waved at his aunt. Iris gave a wave back. She saw Professor McGonagall in the audience, somehow that was a surprise to her. She was crying into a lace tissue, though looking quite happy for her. Draco watched her come down the ailse, looking pleased at his former teachers.

Iris had let him rent her house after he moved out from his parents house. She had planned to rent it to Harry and Ron but they decided to live in the Burrow. As for Mrs. Weasely and the entire family, most of them were there, including Bill which surprised Iris. Bill watched his ex-girlfriend go down the ailse, giving her a thumbs up. Mrs. weasely looked disappointed that it wasn't Iris and Bill getting married but she was still okay. The two finally got to the end, Remus letting Iris go to sit in the audience. She stood opposite Snape, both of them nervous as hell.

_I'd give you my destiny_

_I'm giving my all of me_

_I want your symphony _

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

"Please exchange rings." The minister said. Atticus went up to the couple, giving one ring to his mother and one to Snape. Snape took his, slipping it on Iris' finger. "With this ring, I marry you, binding us together for life as husband and wife. I promise as your husband to honor and care for you no matter how many times you make me want to rip my hair out." Snape said, saying his vows. Iris smiled, taking out hers. "With this ring, I marry you, binding us a husband and wife for life. As your wife, I promise to honor and care for you no matter how much I want to strangle you sometimes." She slipped the ring on his finger, both of them smiling at each other.

"By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Snape was about to kiss Iris when he realized the veil was in his way. Both of them struggled with the veil, making the people there laugh. Snape finally figured out the veil, pulling it back to kiss Iris. It was a very sweet kiss, both of them holding each other as people cheered. Snape looked out the corner of his eye to see a sight that he didn't expect. A foggy shape that wasn't any of the ghosts was in the back of the Great hall.

Iris looked to see what he was looking at to see it too. The shape was taking form as Dumbledore. He wasn't angry like they both thought he would be. He looked happy, clapping like everyone else. The shape turned, walking out of the Great hall, disappearing after waving to the newly weds. Snape and Iris both looked at each other in awe. And they somehow knew that they were blessed by someone who had left them long ago.

"Ahhhh!!!" They both turned to see Tonks fall on the stone floor. Iris ran to her side where Remus already was. "Tonks, are you okay?" she asked. Tonks was helped up by Remus. "The baby's coming." Tonks said, her face in a pained expression. Remus led Tonks out of the Great Hall while everyone offered to help.

The next morning the phone rang in the hotel room that Snape and Iris rented for the nightThey went to Venice for their Honeymoon, leaving Atticus with the Weasely family in the Burrow. Iris groaned, leaving the shelter of Snape's arms to answer the phone. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Its a girl!!!" Tonks screamed into the phone. Iris held the phone away from her ear. "Shh, shh, thats wonderful Tonks. What did you name her?" Iris asked, sitting up on the bed to show she was naked. "We named her Olivia after Remus' mother. Oh Iris, she beautiful. She has the sweetest little face and the cutest little hands. And Remus can't keep her out of his sight."

Iris smiled. "Thats wonderful. Me and Severus had the best wedding night. We made love about twenty times. Merlin, the mans an animal in bed and then he- I'm on speaker, aren't I?" She could hear Tonks and Remus both laugh on the other end. Iris blushed. "Aw, shut up blood wankers. I'll visit you and your little were-puppy when we get home. Love you guys." She said before hanging up. The phone had wakened Snape. He pulled his wife to him possessively. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Remus and Tonks had a baby. Its a girl and they named her Olivia." Iris said, cuddling into his chest. Snape pulled her closer. "Wonderful. By the way, have you given any thought to us having our own pups?" He asked, moving on top of her. Iris shrugged. "Not sure yet. Maybe if you can twist my arm a little." She laughed as Snape attacked her neck. So my dear readers, I hate to say this but I'm sure many of you would like to hear it. They did live happily ever after.

A/N: Well, I'm pretty proud of this one Yawns and does victory dance well, I'm putting up a squeal soon called Runs in the Family. So if you want to know what happens next, please read that. Thank for sticking it out.


End file.
